


How To Keep a Heart

by taegirights



Series: Hogwarts Stories [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: “Stealing your heart was hard, and I’m not planning on giving it back.”Join the five boys on the ups and downs of their last moments at Hogwarts.The boys are back and stupid as ever.Sequel tomy yeonbin hogwarts fic
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Hogwarts Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692814
Comments: 244
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous.”

Yeonjun laughed as Soobin looked around curiously. The Muggle neighborhood not being so different from what he was used to. 

“What are we doing today?” 

“You wanted to go to the movies, right?” 

The silver haired took Soobin’s hand, intertwining their fingers before swinging their arms together. 

When Spring Break -or Easter Holidays- had started, Soobin asked Yeonjun to take him to the “Muggle World”. 

What he really meant by that was: he wanted to know what a mall looked like. 

Soobin squinted his eyes, trying to read a small poster on the window of a shop. He tugged Yeonjun’s hand as he stepped closer to it, eyes widening before looking back at Yeonjun. 

“Magic Show?” 

Yeonjun laughed as he looked at the flyer, a man with a black top hat and a pointy mustache advertising a fun fair. 

“Oh, we should go there.”

“What?” Soobin hissed. “He’s doing magic for Muggles. He’s a criminal.”

The Hufflepuff furrowed his brows angrily when Yeonjun laughed once again. 

“He’s not doing real magic.”

“It says here.” He pressed a finger against the poster. “Magic. Show.”

“Muggle tricks.” Yeonjun smiled at him. “He’s an illusionist.” 

“Huh?” Soobin turned to him again, frowning with his mouth open. 

“Let’s go there.” Yeonjun took a step back, both hands now holding Soobin’s, trying to drag him. “You’ll see.”

Soobin rolled his eyes before following his boyfriend. “If I see something suspicious, I’m reporting him.” 

Waiting in line to pay for the tickets, Soobin looked completely horrified, to say the least. He was staring at the people around him, talking, laughing and eating. 

“What is wrong?” Yeonjun looked at him worriedly. 

“You don’t hear those screams?” He frowned.

“Oh my God, Soobin.” 

“They’re being tortured.”

Yeonjun hunched forward in laughter, grabbing Soobin’s shirt for support as the taller glared at him. 

“They’re having _fun.”_ He took a deep breath, finger wiping the corner of his eye as he tried to calm down. “They’re riding rollercoasters.”

The people in front of them moved and Yeonjun paid for their tickets, Soobin didn’t wait for him as he walked further into the fair. 

As soon as he felt Yeonjun joining his side he pointed at one of the attractions. “What’s the circle?”

“Ferris wheel.” Yeonjun smiled. 

“And the fake horses?” Soobin pointed at the ride in front of them. 

“The Carousel?” He giggled. “We can go on that one, it’s not scary.” 

Soobin gulped as he looked back at the biggest ride, the one with people screaming. “Are you sure they’re having fun?” 

“You want to try that one?”

He shook his head, grabbing Yeonjun’s hand he dragged him towards the Carousel. 

“I don’t know if it’s safe.”

“It is.” The Slytherin chuckled. 

“Trusting your Muggle science on defying gravity? No thanks.”

“Again!” Soobin balled his fists excitedly as the ride stopped. 

“We’ve been on the Viking four times in a row, baby.” Yeonjun whined, already getting up from his seat. “Don’t you wanna try other things?”

“No.”

Yeonjun sighed and stood up. “I’ll buy you some caramel apples.” 

Soobin smiled at him and followed to the stand, completely over his fear of Muggle inventions by now. “Oh, I like these.” 

As he payed for the treat, Yeonjun couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s jolly mood. Giving him the apple for him to enjoy, they started walking again. 

“These are so sticky.” The taller smacked his lips after taking his first bite. “I need to wash my face later.”

Yeonjun giggled and puckered his lips, Soobin caught on and left a sticky peck on them. Both of them knew how disgusting they were with their PDA and neither cared in the slightest. 

“Yeonjun?” A boy with neon green hair a few steps ahead looked at both of them. “Choi Yeonjun?” 

Yeonjun made eye contact with the boy, who smiled and walked towards them. “Hey.”

“Long time no see, man.” The boy smiled. “Are you...?”

He pointed a finger between the two of them, Soobin stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Gay?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

“Ah,” Neon head laughed nervously, “It’s alright-“

“I know it is.” He deadpanned. 

“Okay...” He took a step back. “Um, I have to go now.”

Soobin watched as the boy walked away before letting out a breath. “I thought he was going to ask if we were wizards.”

“Muggles don’t even believe in magic, Bin.” 

“Well, they should.” Soobin frowned before biting on his apple. “And if they don’t believe in magic, why are they paying that criminal for a “Magic Show”?” 

He laughed. “He’s not a criminal.” 

“We’ll see.” 

Yeonjun liked to see this side of Soobin, playful and curious. 

Sadly, the caramel apple ended up in a trash can, along with all other content that was in Soobin’s stomach as he hunched over it after going on the roller coaster. 

“There, there.” Yeonjun scrunched his face as he patted Soobin’s back. 

“Ugh.” He furrowed his brows, breathing hard. 

“We should go wash your face again.” 

“I wanna go home.” 

Yeonjun twisted his mouth. “Didn’t you want to see the magic show?”

“No I don’t need to see an imposter.” 

Yeonjun laughed and took him to the bathroom stalls. After that, they were ready to get going. 

“I’ll take you to the bus station.” 

“That’s the opposite of where you need to go.” Soobin looked at him before opening his water bottle. “I’ll take you to your home and then I can walk to the station.”

Yeonjun frowned at him. “You don’t know the area, plus, you have a long ride.”

“It’s not that long.” The taller shook his head. 

It was relatively early, but Soobin has a curfew, specially now that he was spending time among Muggles. The bus ride took thirty minutes, so Yeonjun made a short traveling playlist for him. 

“Maybe one of these days you can sleep over at my house.” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. 

“Or you can come to my ho- Wait, nevermind.”

“What?” Yeonjun gasped. “Why not? I wanna go.”

Soobin sighed. “You know it’s a mess.” He took Yeonjun’s hand in his. “I want to meet your mom.”

“You know... Some days she’s better than other days.”

“I know.” He smiled softly. “Just tell me whenever it’s a good time.”

Yeonjun smiled back at him and looked at their path again. “Oh.” He pointed to the bus stop. “Look who’s here.” 

“Taehyun!”

It was hard to miss the freshly dyed red hair, the Ravenclaw looked up from his phone and waved at the couple. 

“I thought Soobin had severe Mugglephobia.” He giggled. 

“We’re working on that.” Yeonjun nodded, watching the gift bag next to the redhead. “Went shopping?”

“Ah, right.” Soobin jumped slightly. “Beomgyu’s birthday is this week.”

“Is he doing a party or something?” 

Taehyun shook his head. “Maybe we can try and get together one night.” 

“But I have a curfew.” Soobin pouted. 

“What are you doing here, anyways?” 

“We went to the fun thing.”

Taehyun stared at Yeonjun for an explanation.  
“We went to a fun fair.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“Yes and no.” Soobin thought. “We mainly went there to see a criminal.”

Taehyun turned to Yeonjun again, waiting for an explanation. “There was a Muggle magician.”

“But we couldn’t see him.” The taller whined. 

“Oh, I know some tricks.”

“You’re a wizard, I don’t care.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “I know Muggle card tricks.” He searched on his pockets. “Here.” 

“Are those agencies cards?” Yeonjun took a step towards him. 

“Doesn’t matter, let me do the trick.”

Soobin frowned. “What are agencies cards?”

“Wanna see the card trick or not?”

Yeonjun turned to his boyfriend. “They cast you to be, like, singers or models and stuff.”

“How did you get this?” They turned to Taehyun, who had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I got them because I’m pretty.” 

“Why don’t we get those, then?” Soobin pouted. 

“Here, take these.” Taehyun sighed as he gave the cards to Soobin. “I got many and you don’t care about magic tricks.”

“You can’t perform magic here.” 

Yeonjun laughed. “Even out of Hogwarts, still a Head Boy.” He shook his head. “Earlier, he got scared that someone found out we were wizards.”

“Turns out they wanted to know if we were gay.” Soobin scrunched his nose. “Yeonjun was so intimidating too, he was like _‘Yeah, we are, what about it?’._ It was so cool.” 

Taehyun nodded with a sigh. “Must be nice.” He gave them a tight smile as a bus stopped in front of them. “Well, that’s my ride, see ya.”

Soobin and Yeonjun watched him get on the bus, they sat at the station’s bench as it took off. 

“Do you think we annoy Taehyun?” Soobin raised a brow. 

“Nah.” 

“This sucks, the pictures don’t even move.”

“It’s a painting, Soobin.”

“It’s a boring painting.” Soobin turned around, watching the rest of the exhibition. 

“You wanted to come here.” Yeonjun laughed. 

Soobin asked him to visit a museum after his father told him he should learn more about Muggle culture.

“The giant movie on the wall was better.”

“The cinema? Yeah, it was.” 

Soobin groaned. “We don’t even get popcorn here.” 

The silver haired giggled, watching as Soobin frowned in front of every single painting, yet still staring at each of them. 

“I’ll buy you food later.” 

Soobin turned around, eyes beaming at him. “From one of those trucks?”

Yeonjun walked to stand next to Soobin in front of a blue painting. “You have to pay me back somehow.”

“I thought you accepted hugs and kisses.”

“Until I realized that was a terrible financial move.” 

The taller pouted and punched his arm, making Yeonjun stumble a little. “You’re so weak.”

“Weak?” Yeonjun opened his eyes wide. “As if you’re not trying to break me in half each time.” 

Soobin snickered at him and turned to the painting. “What is the point of these?” 

“Some people just like to stare at pretty things.” 

Chuckling, the Hufflepuff turned to him again. “Is that why you brought me here with you?” 

“What?” 

“You know...” Soobin stared at him for a while, Yeonjun being completely confused. “Stare at prett-“

“Oh!” Yeonjun clasped his hands before laughing. “Oh, it’s a joke.”

“Yes, thanks for clarifying that.” 

The silver haired laughed again, a little too forced. “You’re funny, Soobin.”

“You were supposed to call me pretty, but okay.”

“I already called you funny, let’s just do one lie at a time.”

This time, Soobin did punch him hard on purpose. 

Yeonjun woke up when the bus halted to a stop, lifting his head from Soobin’s shoulder and listening as he hummed the words of the song he was listening. 

He took his earbuds out and smiled at him. “We get off at the next stop.” 

Yeonjun looked around, the bus was mostly empty at this point. 

“You might wanna hold on.” 

“What?” Yeonjun almost had no time to face Soobin before the bus sped up, sending him back against his seat. 

_What the fuck?_

Soobin chuckled at his side as Yeonjun grabbed him for support when the bus took a quick turn, leaning him to the side. 

If Soobin didn’t put an arm in front of him, he would’ve smashed his face against the seat in front of him as the bus stopped again. 

“What?” He repeated. 

“A magic bus, silly.” Soobin stood up, his dimples still visible as he tried to hold back his laughter. “Come on, here’s our stop.” 

Yeonjun looked around quickly, standing up and following Soobin to step out of the bus. 

It felt like going back in time, like he visited an old village at the countryside. He walked behind Soobin, looking around the town. 

Even before he moved to the Muggle area, he wasn’t around this kind of magic folk. The small houses at the rural area, the kids playing outside, the smell coming from the small bakery as an old lady waved at Soobin, it all reminded Yeonjun of the Hufflepuff common room. 

“Ten minutes going down that road,” Soobin pointed at a narrow stone road, “And you get to Kai’s house.”

“Really? We should visit him someday.” 

“We should.” The taller nodded. 

Yeonjun looked around once more. “Is this a Hufflepuff town?” 

Soobin stopped walking and frowned. “Huh.” Cocking his head to the side, he hummed. “Never thought of that.” 

“This place screams Hufflepuff.” 

“How was your neighborhood before you moved to the Muggle area?” 

“Uh...” Yeonjun blinked. “It wasn’t a big city or anything, but we had a Quidditch stadium nearby-“

“No lakes?”

“Lakes?” Yeonjun frowned. “Not that I remember-“

“Stones? Dungeons?”

He chuckled. “No Slytherin architecture, no.”

Soobin huffed. “I don’t know of any villages or towns for other houses.”

“I guess it’s just a coincidence.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

“I’ll ask my dad later.”

Yeonjun laughed, they started walking again until Soobin pointed to a tall shop. “There.”

It took him a few moments to realize that everything on top of the shop was Soobin’s house. A big wooden sign at the top of the entrance read _”Kim’s Wands”._

“Kim’s? Not Choi’s?” 

“Mom remarried a Kim.” He put a hand on the big door, it squeaked as it opened. 

Soobin had told him, in the form of a warning, that his number of siblings doubled when the step-siblings joined them, making the house a mess. 

They stepped into the shop, two men were inside cleaning and swiping the wooden floor. 

“You finally brought him.” One of them smiled. 

“Shut up.” Soobin scrunched his nose. “Are mom and dad home?” 

The other man shook his head. “Still at aunty’s.” 

The Hufflepuff nodded and pushed Yeonjun towards the back of the shop, where a wooden staircase lead the way up to what seemed to be the living and dining room, with a big table with many chairs. 

“Is that...” A man blinked, he walked slowly towards Yeonjun. “Bluey!”

“Ah,” Yeonjun laughed nervously, “We met that time at the station, right?”

“We did.” He smiled. “Bad thing you’re not Bluey anymore, Bluey.”

“Maybe drop the Bluey?” Soobin rolled his eyes. “We’re going to be in my room.”

“You’re on cleaning duty today.” His brother raised his brows. “And I want to talk with him.” 

The man pointed to Yeonjun, who adversed his eyes around the room, landing on another man who was giggling quietly with a cup in his hands. 

“Leave them alone, Seokjin.” The other man laughed. “We were once their age.” 

“I...” Soobin looked at them alarmed. “We’re not- we weren’t going to do... Anything.” 

“Stop acting all guilty, then.” His brother clicked his tongue. “Alright, I’ll do your part of the cleaning.”

“In exchange of what?”

“You do the dishes.” 

“The dishes?” Soobin whined. 

“Exactly, that’s how I feel.” He laughed. “Go.” 

Soobin grabbed the Slytherin’s arm and tugged him out of the room, towards more stairs. 

“Don’t do any noise.” He whispered as they went up another floor. Yeonjun just nodded as they continued to the last level. 

“Who is in the floor below?” 

“My sisters.” Soobin sighed, going down the hall. “If they know you’re here, they’ll gush all over you and make you babysit my nephew.” 

“Aw, that’s cute.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

He opened the door to his room. Just like the rest of the house, everything was colorful and cramped, yet so warm and welcoming. 

“Will you, uhm, sleep over tonight?” Soobin bit his lip. 

“Uh, maybe.” 

“What about dinner?”

Yeonjun laughed. “With your family?” 

“You’re right.” He grimaced. “It’s better to eat up here or go out.” He sat on his bed. 

Yeonjun smiled and sat by his side. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Soobin looked up to face him, his gaze going from Yeonjun’s eyes to his lips before he leaned in to kiss them. Yeonjun was still smiling when he put a hand on the taller’s jaw, kissing him back. 

Soobin turned his torso, long legs bumping into each other as he tried to hold Yeonjun, who was about to move closer when a loud knock on the door made Soobin jump back. 

“Ow.” Yeonjun brought a hand to his head after they hit their foreheads together. 

“Soobin.” A girls voice came from the other side of the door. “Mom’s home, she wants to meet your boyfriend.” 

The Head Boy looked back at Yeonjun with big eyes. “Oh no, the girls know you’re here.” 

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Soobin stretched himself after coming back to his room after a shower. He’d put a spell on the dishes so they would clean themselves, anyway. 

Yeonjun had already changed into the pajamas Soobin lended him. “Your nephew has a lot of energy.” 

“Oh, I know.” Soobin laughed, throwing himself to his bed. 

He scooted over so Yeonjun could lay by his side, both of them turned to face each other, the bed creaked under them with each movement. 

“Your bed makes too much noise.” Yeonjun whispered. 

“Are you afraid they’ll misunderstand?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Too bad, they’ll do it anyway.” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and scooted closer. “This is the first time we can actually lie down without it being too small for us.” 

“So you don’t like our naps in the couches?” 

“Just shut up and cuddle me already.” 

Soobin giggled before he put an arm around Yeonjun and brought him close to his chest. 

“Goodnight.” He mumbled. 

“Goodnight.”

“Love you.”

Yeonjun smiled. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to have most of the story done before uploading it but I’ve come to an ugly writer’s block :( So let me ask what would you like to see/know from the boys? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Find me on twitter ](twitter.com/taegyurights)


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyun didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous of his friends. 

Walking down the street, holding hands, kissing and giggling, being proud of what they had. Even if he was happy for them, his heart tugged at the sight of something that he couldn’t experience. 

He laughed at himself at the image of Beomgyu being in Yeonjun’s place. If someone came to them, asking if they were gay, would he even think twice before denying it? 

He stepped out the elevator, trying not to be in a sour mood, when he found Beomgyu’s mom closing the door of the apartment behind her. 

“Oh, Taehyun.” She smiled. “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

Raising the bag in his hand, he smiled back. “I came to give him this.” 

“Well, go inside.” She opened the door again. “I’ll go buy tonight’s dinner, if you want to join us.”

Taehyun nodded. “I’d like that.” 

“Good. Gyu is in his room.”

“As always.” He giggled nervously. The woman gave him one last smile before she left. 

Taehyun took his shoes off at the entrance, the white apartment quiet as always as he made his way towards Beomgyu’s room, the door slightly ajar. 

He peeked inside, not finding his boyfriend at first but hearing his groans. Beomgyu was on the floor, doing push ups, until Taehyun’s laugh made him look up. 

“What are you doing there.” Beomgyu sat back with a smile. 

“What are _you_ doing?” Taehyun opened the door to step inside, closing it again quickly, one of Beomgyu’s rules before they could act as a couple. 

Beomgyu stood up and threw his arms around Taehyun’s neck, going a little crosseyed as he leaned in for a kiss, as if he didn’t want to stop seeing Taehyun’s face. 

Taehyun sighed into the kiss, putting his hands on Beomgyu’s waist. The Gryffindor pulled away with a giggle and hugged him. 

“You always laugh when we kiss.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“I still get butterflies.” 

Taehyun blinked, the answer surprising him as he tried to step back, Beomgyu hugged him closer again and breathed in against the crook of his neck. 

Everything Beomgyu did felt as if it was the last time it would happen, and Taehyun wasn’t sure how that made him feel. 

“I got you a gift.” 

Beomgyu let go of him and smiled big. “You didn’t have to.” He said excitedly, contradicting his words as he waited for Taehyun to pass him the bag. 

“Happy birthday, Cookie.” 

He took out the velvety box, opening it to find a silver chain with a lock. 

“The key is here.” Taehyun pointed to his own ear, where a dangling earring with had silver key. 

“Pretty.” 

“It’s cheesy.” Taehyun scrunched his nose. “I’m just realizing it.” 

“No, I love it.” Beomgyu beamed. “Thank you.” 

He tried to put it on, Taehyun swatted his hand away to help him. “It goes with the e-boy look.” 

“Don’t call me an e-boy.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. He left another peck on Taehyun’s lips before walking to his bed. 

“Why were you exercising here?” Taehyun followed him. “You have a gym less than two blocks away.” 

“I’ll go do some weight training this week.” He sat on his bed. 

“Tell me when, so I can go on the treadmill while you do that.” 

Beomgyu hummed, he took Taehyun’s hand and made him sit by his side. “I wanted to talk about something.”

“What?” 

“My parents mentioned something.” 

“Should I be worried?” Taehyun furrowed his brows. 

Beomgyu laughed. “No, it’s good.” He reassured him, thumb caressing his hand. “They’re thinking of buying me my own apartment after graduating.”

“Oh.”

“I thought, maybe...” Beomgyu bit his lip. “We could move in together? When you graduate, of course.” 

Taehyun was once again reminded of how different they were. Beomgyu’s brothers were already living abroad, and not even a year from now he would move out of his house too. 

“I, well,” Taehyun looked away, “I’ll need a job.”

“A job?” Beomgyu frowned. “If it’s about the expenses-“

“I also need to help my parents.” He gulped. “I don’t know if things will change by then, but...”

“Okay.” Beomgyu gave him a small smile. “I mean, it’s two years from now, so,” He shrugged, “It was just an idea.” 

“Okay.” Taehyun repeated. 

Beomgyu breathed in before dropping his hand, he looked around his room. “Wanna play a game?” 

“Sure.” Taehyun saw as Beomgyu walked over to the console in his room and the games beside it. 

“It’s my birthday, so I choose.” 

“You aren’t mad, right?” 

“Mad?” Beomgyu turned around with a smile. “No, baby, you still have a lot of time until your graduation.” 

“Yeah, maybe things get different.”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu gave him another smile before turning around again, doing an awful job at hiding the way his shoulders dropped. 

“By the way, the other guys mentioned that we should all hang out together someday.” Taehyun’s eyes were glued to the screen. 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu pressed hard on the buttons of his controller, “I texted with them today.”

“Soobin has been coming to this area lately, we just need Hyuka to do the same.”

Beomgyu paused the game and turned to face Taehyun. “Soobin? He was afraid of Muggles.” 

“Yeah, well, people change.” Taehyun was still looking at the screen. 

“Is Kai okay with coming here too?” 

“Yeah, he visited me a few times.” He looked down to his hands. 

“We should do something, then.” 

There was a knock on the door. “Boys, dinner is ready.” 

“Taehyun, darling, what did you do to your hair?” Beomgyu’s mom sighed as she sat in front of him. 

“Mom.” Beomgyu warned. 

“Ah, the red turned out a little more... Intense than expected.” 

“At least Beomgyu dyed his hair black again.” His father ate a mouthful of rice. 

“Taehyun,” The woman smiled again, “Do you want me to introduce you to a girl I know?”

“Mom.” Beomgyu frowned, more irritated this time. 

“What? She’s really pretty and I think-“

“Mom!” 

The table went quiet after that. Taehyun cleared his throat and smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m already seeing someone right now.”

“Oh, what a pity, Beomgyu doesn’t want to meet her either.” The woman then turned to her husband. “You remember that woman who played tennis with me? Well, her daughter-“

Taehyun sighed quietly, trying to focus on his food again. Under the table, Beomgyu gave him a quick squeeze on his thigh, maybe in a reassuring or apologizing way, before moving his hand away. 

“Taehyun?” 

He blinked, the loud sound of the cafe coming back to him as he blinked. Kai shook his head in front of him. 

“You’re so out of it today.”

“Sorry about that.” Taehyun laughed as he shifted in his seat. “I made you come all the way here.” 

“Better than staying in my home all day.” Kai shrugged, taking a sip from his chocolate. “Agh, hot.” 

“Why didn’t you call?” 

“Didn’t want to bother.” He shrugged. “Also, Soobin has been stopping by, sometimes with Yeonjun.”

“Are they not cheesy?” 

“Kinda.” Kai took his phone out and locked it again. “They’re not that bad.”

“They’re still in the honeymoon phase, huh?” Taehyun laughed. 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, that’s why they’re all over each other.” Taehyun sipped on his mango smoothie. “Also, wasn’t the third week of dating that they started saying ‘I love you’ or something?” 

“Is that too soon?”

“I mean,” He frowned, “Yeah.”

Taehyun actually didn’t know how early was “too early” to tell someone you love them. He also didn’t know when it was “too late” in a relationship to do so. 

A year and a half seemed enough. 

Kai looked at his phone again. “Why did we come here? Isn’t it far from your house?” 

“Yeah, I took a bus.” 

He’d only told Beomgyu he loved him once. He didn’t get a reply. 

“And why didn’t we go to a place near you?”

“Because I wanted your trip to be shorter.” Taehyun played with his straw. 

“Are you sure?”

“Why are you asking?” 

Kai twisted his lips, putting his phone on the table between them he cocked his head to the side. “Beomgyu is texting and calling nonstop.” 

Taehyun sighed as he watched the incoming call in front of him, picking the phone up and answering, already knowing what was the problem. 

“It’s Taehyun.” He said, looking away from Kai. 

_”You’re out with Kai?”_

“Yeah, so?” Taehyun bit the inside of his cheek. 

_”So? Tae, you’ve been telling me you were in bed with a fever for the past three days.”_

“Maybe I was feeling better today.”

 _“I’m outside your house,”_ He paused, _“Your mom says you were fine.”_

Taehyun sighed again, taking one on the napkins in front of him. 

_“Are you avoiding me? If it’s about the apartment thing, I really don’t care about it-“_

“It’s not about that.” 

_“Then, what is it?”_

“Nothing.” Taehyun scoffed, Kai was watching him with raised eyebrows. 

_“Nothing? Tae, something is clearly going on-“_

“I just don’t feel like it.”

After a few seconds of silence, Taehyun looked at the screen, the call had ended. He put the phone down in front of Kai again. 

“Shouldn’t you, uh, talk to him?”

Taehyun shrugged. “Later.”

Kai furrowed his brows. “What is going on?”

“Im just-“ Taehyun sucked his bottom lip in, gaze going back to the table. “I think I’m not as happy as I was before.”

“Did he do something?”

“No.” He shook his head. “He did nothing and maybe that’s the problem.” 

“Taehyun...” Kai extended his arm, putting a hand over his. “Is everything alright? Talk to me.” 

“I don’t know.” He laughed, sounding empty. “I’m just in a mood, I guess.”

“Do you still love him?”

Taehyun gulped. “I don’t even know if _he_ loves _me.”_

“He does.” Kai smiled. “He’s so whipped, it’s annoying.” He breathed in deeply. “But if you don’t love him, you should let him go.” 

“And if I do? Should I hold on?”

Kai sighed, taking his hand away and pulling his hair back, only for it to fall back again. “Sometimes, letting go of someone you love is the best choice.” He shrugged. “But if you two love each other, it would be a waste.”

“How do you know?” Taehyun rubbed a hand on his face. “How do I know if letting go is good or bad?”

“Well,” Kai raised his eyebrows, “You let go of your love if it’ll make them happier.” He pouted. “But that would be the opposite for you two.” 

Taehyun nodded, they didn’t get to talk about feelings very often, maybe they should start doing that. 

“What has been going on in your life?” 

Kai seemed surprised at the sudden change of subject. 

“As I told you, Soobin and Yeonjun came to my house to annoy me.” He laughed. “I think my sisters already have crushes on them.” 

“Didn’t they realize how gay they are?” 

“They kinda tone it down at home, I think they realize that it makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Is it very awkward?” Taehyun raised a brow. “Being with a couple?”

“Yeah.” Kai scrunched his nose. “We should all hang out together, you and Gyu don’t make me feel so weird.” 

The Ravenclaw nodded. “We aren’t that clingy in public.” 

“I’d like to imagine you’re not clingy at all.”

“We are.”

“I’d like to imagine you’re not.”

Taehyun laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Grow up.” 

“Should I get a boyfriend too?” Kai gasped. “Oh, oh! Remember Jisouk?”

“Old Gryffindor’s Quidditch keeper?” 

“I don’t know, broad with short hair?” 

Taehyun nodded. “Sounds like him.”

“His little sister is always at my home, so he goes pick her up almost every night.” He smiled. “He’s so hot.”

“Are you going to talk to him?”

Kai frowned. “Absolutely not. I was just saying, he’s really hot.”

Taehyun laughed. “Talk to him, maybe you’ll get a date.” 

“Don’t know.” He shrugged. “Meeting someone, getting to know them and all that, sounds stressful.”

“What about Hufflepuff boys? You already know some of them, any pretty ones?”

Kai looked down, his empty cup between his hands. “I don’t know.” He looked up again, letting out a chuckle. “I think all hot dumb jocks are in Gryffindor.”

“Is that your type?” Taehyun raised a brow and laughed. “Dumb and hot Gryffindors?”

“Nah, that’s your type.” Kai giggled. “Except Gyu is not a hot jock, just dumb Gryffindor.”

“Shut up, he can be.” He looked away again, scratching his ear. “He looks good playing Quidditch.”

“There you go.” Kai pointed a finger at him. “All fond and whipped again.” 

Taehyun laughed and waved him off, feeling caught. He knew Kai was right, he was whipped for the boy. 

“What?”

Taehyun didn’t know if Beomgyu would actually come down, he’d told him he was waiting outside his apartment building. 

“Can we talk?” Taehyun bit his lip. 

Beomgyu nodded, taking a few steps closer to where the red headed was waiting for him. 

“I’m sorry.” Taehyun looked to the ground. “I was in a bad mood and didn’t want to take it out on you.”

“You could’ve told me.” 

Taehyun didn’t look up, but he could hear the hurt tone in Beomgyu’s voice.   
“I knew you would try to cheer me up and-“ He shrugged. “I’m just-“

He looked up, Beomgyu was staring at him patiently. 

“No, sorry.” Taehyun shook his head. “It’s all my fault. You’re right, I should’ve told you instead of searching for excuses.” 

“Okay.” Beomgyu sighed. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Kinda.” 

He nodded, opening his arms. “Can I get a hug, then?”

“But,” Taehyun furrowed his brows, “We’re in front of your building.”

Beomgyu laughed arms still open. “Hurry up then.”

Taehyun smiled, throwing his arms around the boy’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Beomgyu always found his way to the crook of Taehyun’s neck, giving him soft tickles. 

Soobin once told him that they looked like “two small spoons trying to fit into each other”, which was partly true. 

He tried to step away, but Beomgyu pulled him close again, nuzzling his face on Taehyun’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change of POVs? :O   
> I wanted to share more sides of the story   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, letting go of someone you love is the best choice. 

Kai sighed when he sat down on the dirty bus seat, he unlocked his phone and smiled as Taehyun texted him that things were alright with Beomgyu again. 

He stared at the unopened chat with Soobin, a bunch of text messages that he still hasn’t answered. 

You let go of your love if it’ll make them happier.

Have you ever thought to yourself, how different would your life be if you didn’t do that _one_ thing?

Kai guesses they would find a way to be together, anyway. 

But as he gazed out the window, his mind still went back to the Ball. 

He didn’t know how Soobin got the idea that he liked Yeonjun. 

The blue haired frowned as Kai called him over, standing up once Soobin was close enough to put a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Yeonjun. 

Soobin looked at him weirdly, as he couldn’t stop laughing. “It’s called projection.” 

Kai gave Soobin’s shoulder one last squeeze and walked away, the dry laugh dying off as he tried to mix in with the people around him. 

The slow song taunting him as he turned around, he watched as Yeonjun stood up, they laughed and smiled at each other. Soobin put his hand out, asking for a dance.

Kai stared at the two, fitting perfectly together, no awkwardness in their movements as they just fell into place. 

Soobin put his head on top of Yeonjun’s and smiled. 

He was happy. 

“Agh.” Kai blinked fast as he tried to think of something else. He brought his hands to his face to rub his eyes. 

It was months ago, when he decided to get over the older. Yet he found himself thinking about him from time to time. 

It’s not like Soobin is making it easy. 

He tried to find reasons to get over him. He tried to hate him. 

When Soobin rejected Yeonjun, Kai got so mad at him. 

Maybe because he was looking for an excuse to find flaws, maybe he was angry that Soobin was so blind to the feelings of others. 

He’d fought a lot with him during that time, deciding to ignore him altogether later. It would all help with getting over him, anyway. 

And it did, somehow, Kai wasn’t feeling the crush as strongly, he wasn’t jealous of Yeonjun, he wasn’t desperate for his attention anymore. 

“Ning, what are you doing here?” 

He looked up. Of course Soobin would take this bus at this exact hour. 

“Hey.” He smiled as the taller sat by his side. “I was hanging out with Hyun.” 

“Really?” Soobin put his bag on his lap. “Did he say something about going out for Gyu’s birthday?” 

“They actually...” Kai blinked, maybe he shouldn’t tell about his friend’s problems. “No, he didn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “Everyone goes on trips and stuff for Spring Break,” He sighed, “We couldn’t even hang together as a group.”

Kai laughed. “We see each other literally every day at school.” 

“Well, yeah,” Soobin shrugged, “But wouldn’t it be nice? A trip?” 

“Maybe for couples.” He looked out the window again. “I would be sharing a room with at least one.” 

“Oh, come on.” Soobin bumped his shoulder lightly. “We can separate too. Maybe you, Tae and Yeonjun in one room, the game buddies.” 

“Game buddies.” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Are you doing anything later?” 

He turned to Soobin. “Why?”

“You’re so cold.” He puffed out his cheeks. “I need help with something.”

“Depends.” 

“On what?”

Kai raised his brows. “On what you need help with.” 

“My hair.” Soobin smiled. 

“And how will I be any help?”

“I found a spell to make it curly.”

“A perm.” Kai sighed. “You can get those at the Muggle market.” 

“I don’t trust those Muggle chemical products and you know that.” 

“You’re making yourself-“

“Wait.” Soobin put an arm in front of Kai, he looked up confused when the bus accelerated. 

Ah, he was trying to protect him. 

Kai wasn’t as scared of vehicles as people thought he was after the accident, he also was already used to the magic buses speeding up like this. 

His heart beat fast, not because of the bus. 

“This is my stop.” Soobin put his arm down once it stopped. “Will you help me or not?” 

“Let’s go to my house.” 

Soobin smiled at him and sat back, Kai’s house was just one stop away from here. 

The taller gasped loudly. “Kai!” He gripped on the small mirror and looked at his reflection. 

“You gave me the spell.”

“Huening Kai!” Soobin looked at him and then back at his reflection. “Why is my hair pink?”

“You tell me!” Kai threw his hands up, wand still in hand. 

“It was supposed to be curly.” 

“Well, it looks good on you.”

Soobin groaned as he put the mirror down. “I know it does.”

“Just ask Yeonjun to dye it black again, or something.”

“Can’t you turn it back?” Soobin pleaded. 

“Do you want me to make you bald?” Kai stood up from the floor, putting his wand on top of his desk. “This is why you use Muggle hair products.” 

Soobin grabbed the mirror again and lifted his bangs. “My brows seem normal.”

He put it down again, lifting the hem of his pants, then peeking inside his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” 

“My body hair is still black.” Soobin blinked before his hands reached the waistband of his jeans. 

“No. Stop.” 

“What if they’re pink?” Soobin whispered with wide eyes. 

Kai leaned in, copying his bug eyed look. “I don’t fucking care.” He whispered. 

“What if I stay with this hair forever?”

“Just ask Taehyun, he will know what to do.” 

Soobin pouted, picking up the mirror again and combing his fingers through his bangs. “This is so weird.” 

“Where did you get the spell from?”

“One of my brother’s friends.”

“The hot one?” 

Soobin frowned at him. “Are you talking about my brother or his friends?”

“Both, maybe.” Kai laughed, he sat on the chair in front of his desk. 

Soobin stood up from the floor and sat on his bed. “Now, imagine this...”

“What?” Kai stared at him, pink really suited him. 

“Pink armpits, wouldn’t that be badass?”

Kai sighed, making a disgusted face. “You spend too much time with Beomgyu.” 

Soobin stuck his tongue out at him. “Should we do matching pink hair on you?” 

“No.” He glared at Soobin. “Also, mention body hair once more and I will kick you out.”

“Do you have any hair spells?” 

_“I feel like this question has a story behind it.”_

Kai laughed as he stared at the ceiling, he laid in bed with his earphones on, Taehyun was the one who called. 

“Soobin found a hair spell, things happened.” 

_”Elaborate on that?”_

“No.”

He smiled as Taehyun’s laugh sounded through the line. 

_”Hair spells, I’ll look into that.”_

“Hey,” Kai bit his nail nervously, “How are, uhm, things with Beomgyu?”

 _”Honestly?”_ He sighed.  
_”I’m horrible.”_

“You’re not.” 

_”I don’t know what is going on with me.”_

“Hyun,” Kai turned in his bed, making sure his microphone wasn’t covered, “Just make sure to talk things out, don’t bottle it up.” 

_”Yeah.”_

“Or talk to me, if you want to.” He twisted his lips. “We don’t really talk about or feelings.”

_”I don’t want to bother you with all this couple drama.”_

“Hey,” Kai frowned, “You’re my best friend. Couple drama or any kind of drama, if something bothers you just let me know.”

 _”You’re so corny.”_ Taehyun laughed again. _”Thanks, and same goes for you too.”_

“I know.” Kai blinked. 

He hated to see Taehyun bottling his feelings up, yet he was the one who did it the most. 

_”Are we growing up, or what? Our conversations seem so serious now.”_

“Can I tell you something?” 

Kai felt his heart in his throat, blood pumping fast and rushing to his head. 

_”Of course.”_

Kai gulped, he balled his fists and took a few seconds to give himself courage. 

Taehyun won’t judge him over a silly crush on Soobin. 

“Soobin wanted to go to a trip.”

He failed. 

_”Oh, that.”_ Taehyun giggled.  
_”He told me, but we should’ve done that earlier.”_

“I know, we just have two days left.” 

He would talk about his feelings one day. 

Just not today. 

His mom gave him and his little sister a kiss on the cheek, telling them to take care, before they went through platform nine and three quarters. 

“Kai!” Yeonjun waved a hand excitedly, walking over to him. “We meet again at the station.” 

“Are we the first ones?” 

“Seems like it.” Yeonjun pouted. “Let’s pick a nice seat, shall we?” 

Kai laughed. “They’re all the same.” 

Yeonjun explained how some compartments were better than others; last time, he had to travel in a smelly one. 

“Someone must’ve spilled something.” He raised his brows. “Now, what was it that they spilled? I don’t really wanna know.” 

“Sure, okay.” Kai laughed behind him as they walked through the train’s corridor. 

“Here.” Yeonjun slid open one of the doors, peeking inside. “This one is nice.” 

“You’ve been less than a year here, stop trying to sound so confident.” 

They left their bags and, before Kai could sit down, Yeonjun grabbed him by the arm. 

“You got lipstick on your face.” He scrunched his nose as he rubbed Kai’s cheek. 

“Ugh, my mom.” Kai frowned as Yeonjun pinched his cheeks. 

“Such a baby.”

“Stop.” He whined. 

“A big, tall baby.” Yeonjun laughed as he sat down. 

Kai put his hands on his pained cheeks and sat down next to Yeonjun. The older took a brown bag out, opening it and offering it’s contents to Kai. 

“What is it?” He peeked inside the bag. 

“Chocolate. We brought a lot for Easter.” 

He was about to take one out when the door slid open again. 

“You’re already here.” Beomgyu smiled big at them, running inside and throwing himself on top of the two. 

“Off, off!” Yeonjun groaned. 

Beomgyu stood up again, giggling before he saw the brown bag in Yeonjun’s hand. 

“What’s- Chocolate? Yes.” He took two of the small chocolate balls in red wrappings. 

“How have you been, Gyu?” Yeonjun asked, passing the bag to Kai. 

“Awful, thanks for asking.” He smiled, before popping a chocolate in his mouth. 

“Why?” 

The door slid open once again, Taehyun eyed the three silent boys. 

“Chocolate?” Yeonjun offered the bag. 

“No, thanks.” He said quietly, taking the seat next to Beomgyu. 

The Gryffindor waved a hand off as he chewed on the sweet, maybe telling Yeonjun to hold back the questions. 

Kai looked at Taehyun in front of him, he smiled tiredly, untangling his earphones before plugging them into his phone. 

“Well,” Yeonjun closed the bag again, “Saving them for later, I guess.” 

“Hey.” Kai elbowed Yeonjun. “Have you seen Soobin yet?”

“The pink hair?” He laughed, pointing at his own head. “Yeah.”

“Pink hair?” Beomgyu perked up. “Soobin?” 

“It was a mistake.” 

“Maybe I can use that spell.” Yeonjun laughed. “My silver has already faded.” 

“I’m not doing any new experiments.” Kai shook his head. “Ask Taehyun.” 

They looked at the Ravenclaw, who had his eyes closed as he listened to music. 

Yeonjun leaned in closer to Kai. “What’s up with that?”

“He’s been in a bad mood lately.” 

“Alright.”

Beomgyu frowned. “Don’t talk as if I’m not here.”

Yeonjun leaned in closer again. “You hear something?”

“Hey.”

“No.” Kai laughed as Beomgyu gasped. 

The door to the compartment opened suddenly, the four of them looking at Soobin. 

“Ning, look!” Soobin walked over to him, taking a Muggle pen out of his pocket. 

“What?”

Soobin smiled as he drew a blue line on his palm and showed it to Kai. “It has ink inside! Like a quill but without all the mess.”

Kai blinked a few times, looking up at Soobin again, who was smiling big and waiting for a reaction. 

He put his best surprised face. “That’s amazing!” 

“Right?” Soobin laughed. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Just as he left, the train started moving. 

“He didn’t know what a pen was?” Kai sighed. 

“Should’ve seen him with microwave popcorn.” Yeonjun laughed at his side. 

Kai stared out the window as the train gained speed, the station changing to countryside view as they began their way to Hogwarts. 

He turned to Taehyun again, his head hanging as he fell asleep. Beomgyu carefully moved him, placing Taehyun’s head on his shoulder. 

Beside Kai, Yeonjun smiled fondly at the two. He had a warm big brother feeling. Kai often forgot his age, Yeonjun was sometimes even more playful than the two youngest of the group. He turned to Kai and raised his brows at him. 

Kai shook his head and looked back at the window. 

He couldn’t be sad or angry that Soobin was with Yeonjun, he wouldn’t blame him for choosing the Slytherin. 

Both of them want the same thing, for Soobin to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People going through so many hardships at this moment, I was considering if I should update this story or not...
> 
> Many people saw this chapter coming and I’M SORRY I MADE NING SAD   
> I also get happy when people pick up some foreshadowing as they read! 
> 
> Everyone, happy pride  
> Stay safe


	4. Chapter 4

“You know... I was thinking.” 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun. “Oh no.” 

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. “I think I should take the N.E.W.Ts” 

The couple were sitting at the library, Soobin had been preparing for the N.E.W.Ts for a while now, while Yeonjun had settled for the O.W.Ls. 

Of course, there was a huge difference between Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests and the Ordinary Wizarding Level exam. 

“You said you wouldn’t take them?” 

“I know I said that...” Yeonjun pouted, tugging on Soobin’s clothes. “But, I don’t know, something occurred to me.”

“What?” 

“What if...” Yeonjun bit his lip, “I became an Auror?” 

“Auror?” Soobin left the book he was reading and turned to him, taking his hand. “Baby, you know that is very hard, right?” 

“Yeah, but,” He shrugged, “If I study hard enough for the tests, maybe I can get a chance.” 

Soobin sighed, looking at their hands. “Don’t get me wrong... But isn’t it a little too late?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You have two months, and you need at least five Exceeds Expectations N.E.W.Ts.” He scanned Yeonjun’s face, looking for a reaction. 

“Maybe I can ask Taehyun to tutor me?” Yeonjun raised his brows. “And Beomgyu can help me with spells.” 

“Listen, what if-“

“Hey, Yeonjun, I’ve been looking for you.” 

They turned around, a short Slytherin resting himself against the bookshelf as he smiled. 

“Hey.” Yeonjun smiled back, confused. 

“Do you play Quidditch?”

Soobin raised a brow at the two. 

“Uh, kinda?” Yeonjun laughed. 

The short guy smiled. “We’ve been down a chaser, if you want to join the tryouts.” 

“But isn’t the Quidditch season over already?”

“Oh,” The guy waved a hand, “It’s for the friendlies coming soon.” 

Yeonjun looked back at Soobin, then back at the other Slytherin and nodded his head. “Sure, I’ll try.”

“Good.”

Soobin waited for the boy to walk off to face Yeonjun again. “Quidditch?” 

“I used to play it.” Yeonjun shrugged. “It can be fun.”

“You were just talking about the exams? You know, the ones you need to _really_ focus on?”

“Oh.” Yeonjun looked back at the books. “Well, can you help me?” 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

Soobin sighed, he sucked his bottom lip in and nodded. “Alright.” He turned to his book again. “But you’ve got to take this very seriously.” 

And he did, kind of. Yeonjun complained about the content being too long and that they had two months to study for them. On the third day of studying, Yeonjun mentioned the Quidditch tryouts. 

“Will you do it?” Soobin raised his brows as the two walked through the busy hallway. 

“I think it’s a good idea, I’ll never get this opportunity again.” 

“Are you sure you can do the two at the same time?”

“Friendlies are just in a few days, I still have plenty of time to study.” 

“Yeonjun,” Soobin grabbed his arm, dragging him towards a less crowded area, “These are really hard subjects, all in which you are already behind.” 

“Yes, but I work better under pressure.” Yeonjun laughed, turning serious once the Hufflepuff didn’t. “Trust me, I can do it.” 

“Okay.” Soobin pouted. “Are the tryouts today?” 

“Yeah, wanna come?” 

“Of course.” He smiled. “Quidditch uniforms are hot.” 

Yeonjun laughed. “They’re not.”

“They are.”

“And who have you been staring at, huh? Do I have to worry about Quidditch players?” Yeonjun poked Soobin’s side. 

Yeonjun had to use a borrowed Comet broom and Quidditch uniform. There weren’t many others trying for the position, and for what he had told Soobin, his skills at Muggle sports gave him confidence. 

Soobin sat at the bleachers, watching as his boyfriend got on the broom. 

“Didn’t know he played.” 

“Fucking Merlin!” Soobin put a hand on his chest, turning around. “You scared me.”

Beomgyu laughed at his side. “Maybe if you weren’t drooling over him.”

“How did you know I was here?” Soobin searched for Yeonjun again, who was already flying. 

“Saw you two walking over here. Thought it was weird.”

“So you followed us?”

Beomgyu shrugged, focusing on Yeonjun instead. “Oh, he’s good.”

“But they just started?” 

Beomgyu pointed at the Slytherin. “Look at his balance, he has good speed too.” 

“Okay, I’ll take your word on whatever you’re talking about.” He laughed. “I just wanted to see him in that uniform.”

“Hot, right?”

“Exactly.” Soobin smiled at him. “Finally someone that understands.”

Beomgyu laughed. “It’s been a while since we spent some time together.” 

The Hufflepuff turned to him, furrowing his brows. “We should hang out more often.” 

Soobin stared at his friend.

“We should.” Beomgyu nodded. “But right now, I’ll go change.” 

“What?”

“I’ve got practice once they’re done.” 

“They just started?”

“They’ll be done soon.” Beomgyu waved him off before turning around. 

Soobin watched the tryouts for a while, Yeonjun being able to score some goals, his flying technique was flawed, yet he made it work. 

They weren’t really playing an actual match, so Soobin had no idea how they were scoring them. He leaned in to try and watch the captain and some other Quidditch players. They seemed to take Quidditch very seriously, Soobin found it weird that they held tryouts just for some friendlies when the season was already over. 

When it ended and Yeonjun got to the ground again, Soobin waited for the captain of the Slytherin team to talk a little with all of them before going down to meet his boyfriend. 

“Right now, you’re looking at a Slytherin chaser.” Yeonjun smiled. His hair sticking to his forehead as he panted heavily, posing with his arms stretched to show off the uniform. 

“Wait, really?”

“Of course.” He was still smiling, stepping closer to Soobin. 

Soobin nodded, smiling back. “I’m happy; you just got a year in Hogwarts, you should experience all of it.” 

Yeonjun hummed. “I should change, let’s grab something to eat after this.”

Soobin led the way to the kitchens while Yeonjun insisted him to leave the House Elves do their job. 

“We can just eat something from the stuff you have in your room.”

“And where do you think I get those?” The taller laughed. “They know me, I come here often.”

The big wooden door opened, the large room being the same size as the Great Hall, tables included. 

The House Elves stopped cleaning the tables to bow at them, Soobin smiled softly as he greeted them. 

“Master Soobin,” One of them took small steps towards them, “We have fresh bread for you.”

“Sounds amazing, thank you.” 

“Hey.” Yeonjun slapped Soobin’s arm. “Why are you taking advantage like that?” 

“Advantage?” Another elf pouted. “No, sir. Master Soobin is very dear to us. He and Master Huening are always welcome here.” 

“Talking about me?” 

From the other end of the room, Kai walked towards them with a cup in his hand. 

“Ning, what are you doing here?” Soobin raised his brows. 

“What else?” Kai raised the cup in his hand. “Having tea with Risly and Borby.” 

The first elf came back with a bag for Soobin. “I added a few sweets for Master.”

“Thank you, Visny.” Soobin smiled. “Oh, this is Yeonjun, the one I told you about.”

Yeonjun smiled and bowed his head a little. “Hello.” 

“Yeonjun,” Soobin turned back to him, “These tables are linked with the ones at the Great Hall. They prepare the food and put them here,” He pointed to the table next to them, “And that’s how we get our food.”

“Ah,” Yeonjun nodded, “Amazing.” 

Kai clicked his tongue. “Come on, don’t be awkward, they don’t bite.” 

“Ning your hair has gotten so long.” Soobin frowned. “Why didn’t you get a haircut while on break?” 

“Didn’t feel like it.” He shrugged. Soobin raised a hand towards his head, Kai quickly stepped back and put some distance between them. “I was about to go, Taehyun called me.” 

The Head boy pretended not to notice the cold shoulder he was receiving from the younger these days, but it started to worry him slowly.

“Huh,” Soobin watched him leave the kitchen in a hurry, “Isn’t he being weird lately?” 

Yeonjun shrugged, the elves already scattered to do their work. He looked at the piles of various pots near the stoves and the big fireplace. 

“We should go.” Said the silver haired. 

Soobin nodded, he thanked the elves once more before leading Yeonjun out again. 

“I didn’t know you had such a relationship with the elves.” 

Soobin chuckled as they went up the stairs. “Ah, why?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m just nice to them.”

“And Hyuka?” 

“He started visiting them after he came down with me one time.”

“Does he just hang out with them?” 

Soobin thought of it, he actually never asked what Kai did down here. “They give good advice, I think.” 

Yeonjun nodded, they were close to the Hufflepuff common room. “Let’s stay here and eat, I’m tired.” 

“It’s too early to bring you into the Hufflepuff room.” 

“Then I’ll bring myself in.” Yeonjun stuck his tongue out, rushing to the barrels that let him into the room. 

“Yeonjun, stop.” Soobin ran after him. “I’m still the Head Boy.” 

“Give me detention, then.” 

The pink haired frowned. “I’m serious.”

“I thought you were the Head Boy.”

“You’re not funny.”

“No, I’m Yeonjun.” 

Soobin let out a sigh and took Yeonjun’s hand. “You can come here after dinner, I heard Ning bought a new set of Gobstones.” 

“But those are smelly.” Yeonjun whined. 

“Then tell Taehyun to bring another game.” 

Yeonjun sat down on a wooden bench at the corridor, there were a few people walking around at this hour. Getting back from clubs or enjoying their free time. 

“We need to study double tomorrow.” Soobin sat down next to him, passing the bag with the food. “Since we didn’t study today.” 

“We have time.”

“We don’t, Junie.” 

Yeonjun looked up from the bag, breathing deeply. “Alright, we’ll study.” 

“Good.”

“If-!” 

Soobin rolled his eyes, shoulders dropping as he gave up. “If what?” 

“-I get double the cuddles.” 

The pink haired looked at him with a stoical stare, mouth pressed in a line. “You got too spoiled after the break, huh?” 

“What can I say?” Yeonjun shrugged. “I got used to it.” 

“Then, after dinner-“

“I hang out with the young ones after dinner.”

Soobin scoffed. “The young ones, okay.” He pouted. “We can still cuddle with them there, they don’t-“

“I’m not comfortable with PDA.” 

“You’re kidding.” Soobin deadpanned after a few moments of silence. 

“What? I am.” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“Junie, you’re addicted to public display of affection.” He shifted in his seat. 

“Maybe not in front of our friends.” 

Soobin scoffed again, staring at Yeonjun up and down. “What is it?” 

Yeonjun groaned loudly. “I think we should tone it down when we are with- our friends.”

“Why?” 

“They get uncomfortable.”

“It’s never been awkward.” Soobin shook his head. 

“For you.” Yeonjun pushed his hair back. 

Soobin eyed him again, weird. Yeonjun wouldn’t just change his habits out of nowhere, there is something that he’s not telling Soobin about. 

The taller suspired, putting one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He will find out another time. 

“Cuddles during snack time, then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

“Should we go to Hogsmeade this weekend?” 

Beomgyu gulped, ignoring the question as he hastily threw his stuff inside his locker. “What are you doing here?” 

Taehyun exhaled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you still have that stupid changing room rule?”

“Yes.” Beomgyu glared at him. “I still have the _stupid rule.”_

“Daewon is not here anymore, we can-“

“You didn’t even have practice today.” He put both hands in the air, looking back at his locker. “Is it so hard to not be in here when I change?” 

Taehyun clenched his jaw. “Nobody cares if we are in the changing room at the same time.” 

“Well, I care.” Beomgyu turned to him fully now. “I don’t want people to be uncomfortable.” 

“We are both Quidditch players!” Taehyun frowned. “It’s normal that we share-“

“It’s not normal, we are gay.”

Taehyun blinked, he dropped his arms to his sides. “I see how it is.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” The Gryffindor sighed. 

“No, I get it. We are not _normal.”_

“It’s not that, Taehyun.”

“How did you mean that, then? We should respect homophobes wishes?”

“You’re twisting my words.”

“There are couples everywhere!” Taehyun put his arms out, movements getting exaggerated as his tone raised. “Why is everyone else okay?”

Beomgyu bit the inside of his cheek, foot tapping the ground anxiously. “You know why.”

“Oh, please enlighten me.” The read haired shook his head. “Why can Soobin and Yeonjun go around as a couple and we don’t?”

“Soobin is the Head Boy and Yeonjun is a Slytherin-“

“And you’re a Gryffindor.” Taehyun pointed to Beomgyu’s chest. “Aren’t you supposed to be brave?” 

“Aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? Why are you so fucking dumb?” Beomgyu slammed shut his locker, chest going up and down with every deep breath. “I knew this would happen.” 

“What?” 

“You getting tired of this.” He licked his lips. “You said you were fine with it being a secret-“

“Yeah, well people change, Beomgyu.” Taehyun frowned. “But, clearly, you don’t.”

“I don’t know why it took so long for you to leave me.”

“Maybe because I wanted to be with you? I wanted this to work?” 

Beomgyu shrugged, looking away. “What’s the point?”

 _”What’s the point?”_ Taehyun scoffed. “Sure, what is the point of being with someone who thinks of our relationship like this.” 

Beomgyu shrugged once again, sitting down on the bench of the changing room

“Are you seriously going to give up so easily?” Taehyun chuckled sourly. “Sure. Run away from your problems.”

“I’m not running away, I’m doing what’s fair for you.”

“Fair for me?” Taehyun’s eyes grew wider. 

“You don’t deserve a boyfriend like this-“

“So don’t be!” Taehyun looked away, hand coming up to pull on his hair. “You think you’re helping someone by doing this, you’re just hurting both of us.”

“Exactly,” Beomgyu finally faced him, “So let’s stop hurting, Taehyun.” 

Taehyun opened his mouth again, he paused before he closed it again and turned around, leaving the changing rooms. 

Beomgyu’s entire body buzzed. He pressed his forehead against his palm, a hot pressure on his head as if his thoughts were trying to rush out of him. 

Thinking of what he should’ve said, what he should’ve answered. Maybe a little of regret behind those thoughts, but Beomgyu knew that he wasn’t going to take back what he just did. 

He sat there for a few minutes, taking in what just happened, what was said, what he felt. 

Standing up again, he picked up his stuff and left the changing rooms. He walked slowly to the castle again, watching the few people that were still around. 

Dinner time was approaching, he wanted to eat but he didn’t feel like being around many people. Maybe he should snack at the dorm or the... Owlery.

He stopped walking, noticing just now how he was at the suspension bridge. 

Beomgyu walked to the side, looking out the openings of the bridge to the castle grounds. He took his phone out of his robes, pausing after he called Soobin’s number. The Head Boy didn’t have his phone on most days. 

He rubbed his face with a hand, clicking on Yeonjun’s name and bringing the phone to his ear with the other. 

_”Gyu? What’s up?”_ The silver haired’s voice answering almost instantly. _”Beomgyu?”_

His mouth gaped, frowning as he looked around, Beomgyu didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Uh,” He pulled on his hair, “Called by accident...” 

_”You okay?”_

“Yeah.” Beomgyu blinked, taking a deep breath. “Yeah.” He reassured, maybe himself. 

He didn’t listen to Yeonjun’s answer and ended the call, a light chuckle came out as he started walking again. 

“Ah,” He laughed, “What are you doing, you idiot.” 

Beomgyu walked to the Astronomy Tower, dragging his feet slowly. He didn’t want to go anywhere, he wanted everything to disappear for a few moments as he closed his eyes, feeling the evening breeze before he reached the inside of the tower. 

“Beomgyu, you shouldn’t be walking with your eyes closed.” 

He opened them, blinking before his eyes focused on a girl in front of him. “Byeol.” 

“I’ve never seen you at the Astronomy Tower.” Byeol smiled at him. 

Beomgyu pointed behind him. “I come from the Quidditch training grounds, I sometimes take the bridge.”

Byeol was a short Ravenclaw from the Dueling club, her hair has always been a dark blue, maybe that’s her natural color, Beomgyu didn’t care enough to ask.

“Do you want to look at the sunset from the-“

“I’m not in the mood, sorry.” 

Beomgyu tried to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm with both hands. “Please, just this time.” 

He looked at her, slowly removing his arm from her grip. “I’m really not in the mood.” 

He was closer to the Ravenclaw Tower than he would like to be right now, he strode around the corner towards the Gryffindor’s common room. 

“Beomgyu!” 

Yeonjun waved his arm at him, waiting outside the Gryffindor Tower’s stairs. 

Beomgyu swallowed dry, balling his fists nervously as he pretended as much as he could. “Why are you here?” 

“I was worried.” Yeonjun frowned. He walked towards Beomgyu, a hand coming to the Gryffindor’s head as he patted lightly. “Are you really okay?” 

“Where is Soobin?” Beomgyu barely whispered. 

“You want me to call him?” Yeonjun scanned his face, still caressing Beomgyu’s hair with one hand. 

Beomgyu didn’t trust his voice anymore, he looked away, his eyes feeling uncomfortable as the knot in his throat became tighter. 

“Ow, Gyu.” Yeonjun pulled him to his chest, arms hugging him close before Beomgyu couldn’t hold in his sobs anymore. 

His cries probably sounded like the ghosts haunting the castle, hoping the sounds would drown the feeling in his chest. 

Beomgyu held onto the Slytherin’s robes, a few deep breaths later he pulled away to lift his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yeonjun spoke in a calm voice. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Wanna... Talk about something else?” 

Beomgyu nodded. “Yeah, uhm,” He wiped his face with his sleeves, “I saw you at the tryouts for the year end Quidditch matches.” 

“Oh, yes.” Yeonjun smiled. “I got in. I’ll be a chaser.” 

“Really?” Beomgyu started walking, he didn’t want to be in front of the common room like this. “I didn’t see you as a chaser.”

“What did you see me as?”

“A dumbass.”

Yeonjun caught up to him and slapped his shoulder but didn’t scold him, Beomgyu was laughing again. “Says you.”

“You kinda stole my gig.” Beomgyu shrugged. “The new dumbass in town.”

“Alright, I’ll take it, whatever.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Where are we going?” 

“Just walking.”

The silver haired pursed his lips. “I have some stuff from the kitchen, if you want.”

“Please.” Beomgyu smiled. “I was planning on skipping dinner today.” 

“To the Slytherin dungeons, then.” 

“Good, I had to go down there later.” 

Yeonjun frowned. “Why?” 

Beomgyu tilted his head, weighting the options of telling Yeonjun about it or not. “None of your business.”

“I see.” He clicked his tongue. “I’ll find out later.”

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the dungeons. “Why do you have stuff from the kitchen?” 

“We went there with Soobin earlier.”

“Did you get pastries?” 

“I didn’t really see what’s inside the bag yet-“

“What? You just got a bag and didn’t even see what’s in it?”

“Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

“Aha,” Beomgyu frowned, “Whatever that means.”

“It means you get what you get, brat.” Yeonjun mocked. 

Beomgyu stopped once they were too close to the Slytherin common room. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I never went there.”

“It’s fine-“

“I’ll wait here.”

Yeonjun raised his brows. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I’m not.”

“So? Come.” He pointed to the entrance. 

“I’ll rather wait here.”

Yeonjun sighed. “You’re with me.”

“Seriously, Yeonjun,” Beomgyu scoffed, looking at his side and pretending to be amused at the idea, “I’m not scared I just don’t want to.”

The silver haired nodded, raising both hands as a sign on surrender. “Okay. Be right back.”

Beomgyu watched him go inside, hands playing with the ends of his sleeves. He looked down to the ground. 

There is no reason to be afraid of Slytherins anymore. 

_You’re a Gryffindor. Aren’t you supposed to be brave?_

Fuck. 

Taehyun was right. He always was. 

“Don’t cry.” Beomgyu told himself, stepping closer to the stone wall. “Don’t cry, don’t cry.” 

He shut his eyes, palms pressing into them. Now is not a good time. Not with the Slytherins surrounding him.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.”

A hand wrapped around his wrist before he was pulled to the side. His eyes adjusted to the light again, Yeonjun coming into view as he took Beomgyu to the other end of the hallway. 

“Gyu, you’re not okay.” 

“No, shit.” He rolled his eyes. “I know.”

Yeonjun looked at him for a few seconds, lips pressed in a fine line before he pressed the brown bag of treats to Beomgyu’s chest. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s good-“ Yeonjun raised his brows. “But don’t pretend it doesn’t affect you.”

“I don’t want it to affect me.”

“Nobody wants that.” He shrugged. “But we’re human, it’s just how it is.” 

“Can I leave before you start this deep talk gibberish?”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Alright, go, you owe me some sweets.”

“Sure, sure.” Beomgyu waved him off. 

“Ah.” 

Beomgyu looked around at the curious owls around him, probably wondering why the boy went up and down the stairs nonstop since he finished the entire bag of bread and desserts. 

“So dumb.” He heard the slight echo of the place, starting to go down the stairs again. 

A slight movement at the entrance caught his eye, making him almost trip over his feet. He braced himself before looking up, his heart beating faster. 

“What are you doing here?” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Kai sighed. “I knew you would be waiting here.”

“Who’s _waiting?”_

Beomgyu bit his lip, not liking the pitying look on Kai’s face as the younger looked up at him. 

“He’s not coming, Gyu.”


	6. Chapter 6

Breathing hard, Yeonjun reached the ground, landing on his feet with shaky legs. “Why are we training so hard for?” 

He sweated under the Quidditch uniform, looking at the team captain. Junseo landed shortly after, pushing his brown hair out of his face. 

“Are friendlies that important?” Yeonjun breathed out. 

Junseo laughed. “Let’s talk a little, yeah?” 

Another player glared at him. “Junseo.” He warned. 

“He’s trustworthy.” The captain patted Yeonjun’s back. He turned to look at the silver haired’s eyes. “Right?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

Yeonjun followed after Junseo, going into the changing rooms. 

The brunette motioned him to sit on one of the benches, a few Slytherins were surrounding him. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was quite intimidating. 

“We can trust you, right?” 

Yeonjun nodded fast. 

The captain smirked. “So you can promise not to tell the Head Boy.”

Yeonjun gulped. What? 

“It’s nothing bad.” Junseo laughed at his worried face. “But we can’t tell you unless we have your word.”

“I mean...” He scratched his neck. “If it’s nothing bad, I can keep it from Soobin.”

“Good.” Junseo looked at the rest of the team, then back at Yeonjun. “The reason why a friendly is so important is because we bet on year end friendlies.” 

“Bets per player start at five Galleons.” Another player spoke up. “Some of us go higher.” 

“We once reached more than four hundred!” Another laughed. 

Yeonjun frowned, looking back at the captain. “Bets?” He scoffed. “I thought it was something serious.”

“Hey.” Junseo glared. “It is serious, it’s against the rules. All team captains can get in trouble-“

“Alright.” Yeonjun nodded. “I can keep this secret.” He stood up from the bench. “I’ll bring my bet later.” 

“Good.” Junseo eyed him once more before everyone left for the showers. 

It’s not as if he would be lying to Soobin, just not telling him some details from the match. 

Yeonjun headed to his locker, noticing some Ravenclaw members stepping in to change into their uniforms, a red head standing out from them. 

“Hey kiddo.” Yeonjun smiled at Taehyun, who gave him a small smile in response. “You look tired.” 

“I am.” 

“Can you play Quidditch like that?” Yeonjun frowned. 

Taehyun shrugged. “We’ll see.” 

The Slytherin stayed quiet for a while, he didn’t dare to ask but he wanted to take care of the younger.  
“Tae-“

“No need to worry about me.” 

He was taken aback by that. “What?”

“I can see the worry in your face. I’m fine, just tired.” 

Yeonjun smiled, raising a hand to Taehyun’s red hair and ruffling it. 

“Are you studying the material I gave you?” Soobin played with Yeonjun’s fingers as the two sat in the courtyard. 

“Uh?” Yeonjun looked at him. “Oh, the big book, yes.” 

“You sure?” Soobin raised a brow. 

Yeonjun hummed. “Of course.”

“You’re so bad at lying.” Soobin laughed. “That’s good.”

“It’s not good.”

“It is.” Soobin looked at him. “That way you can never lie to me.”

“I’ll take acting classes, then.” He stuck his tongue out. 

Soobin rolled his eyes. “Well,” He stopped playing with Yeonjun’s fingers, holding his hand instead. “Why aren’t you studying?” 

“I have classes, then practice, then I hang out with you, then I play games with the kids-“ 

“You’re a kid.”

“No, you are.”

Soobin scrunched his nose, leaning in to kiss Yeonjun’s lips softly. “We need to start our studying dates again, then.”

“No.” Yeonjun whined. 

“Yes.” Soobin laughed. “It’s the only way you study and-“

“It’s boring.” Yeonjun pouted as he kept whining. “We can’t talk or eat at the library.”

“Pout again and I’ll have to kiss you.” 

Yeonjun pouted again, laughing when Soobin wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer for another kiss. 

“Hey.” Yeonjun played with the pin on Soobin’s cardigan, the shiny Head Boy badge that he wore so proudly. “Keep an eye on the kids.”

“By kids you mean the slightly younger boys?”

“Yeah, them.”

Soobin frowned, scanning Yeonjun’s expression. “Did something happen?”

“Don’t know, just- They seem so... Dull.”

“Alright.” Soobin smiled at him, pulling him closer again. “You look so cute, being a big brother and all that.”

They rarely made out in public, keeping their kisses short and sweet. Soobin didn’t mind being clingy and leaving small kisses on Yeonjun’s cheeks and forehead. 

Yeonjun loved to feel loved. 

“Hey, chaser Choi.” Junseo stepped closer to Yeonjun’s bed. “Can you keep one more secret from your boyfriend?” 

“What?”

“Get dressed, we’re going out.” 

Yeonjun looked around, watching as some of his roommates chose their outfits. 

“Where are we going?”

“Out.” 

“I’m serious.” 

Junseo rolled his eyes. “We’ll get some drinks. You coming of not?” 

“Yeah.” Yeonjun frowned. “Yeah, sure.”

He was one of the first to step out of the room, finding something unusual at the dungeons- or rather someone. 

“What are you doing down here?” Yeonjun stopped in his tracks. 

The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at him. “Shouldn’t you be at the Hufflepuff room playing games?” 

Yeonjun stared confusedly at Beomgyu. “Actually,” He thought, “It’s perfect that I found you here.”

“What?” 

“I need an alibi.” 

“And why am I perfect?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“Just pretend I was with you tonight, yeah?” Yeonjun pleaded. 

“Beomgyu?”  
Yeonjun turned to see a girl with blue hair staring at the two, she smiled.  
“You’re late.” 

Beomgyu turned to Yeonjun again. “Good, you can be my alibi too.” 

Yeonjun was about to ask what was going on when the rest of his team came out of the common room, Beomgyu took a step back. 

“Good to go, Choi?” 

Yeonjun blinked, tearing his eyes away from Beomgyu and the blue haired girl. “Uh, yeah.” 

Yeonjun didn’t know much about Hogwarts, being less than a year into his studies here, but he didn’t expect such a secure and magical castle to have so many secret passages to get out. 

They went behind a statue on the first floor and walked all the way to Hogsmeade. Yeonjun just followed the bunch as they chatted among themselves. 

“I still don’t trust him. Why would we show this to the Head Boy enthusiast?” One of them tried to whisper. 

“His boyfriend, though enthusiast also fits.” Yeonjun laughed. “Why would I tell him? It’d give me more trouble.”

“That’s right.” Junseo put a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “He’s smart enough to know what is good for him.” 

Yeonjun smiled softly, he still had an upsetting feeling on his guts, lying to his boyfriend wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but he knew better than to dig his own grave. 

They walked into an old pub, a strong smell hitting him as the team went to a table full of people. Some of them were Slytherins from his year, he guessed the people he couldn’t recognize were senior Slytherins. 

Junseo, who still had his hand on his shoulder, took him to the table. “Everyone, meet our new chaser.” He smiled big at Yeonjun. “Yeonjun, they are some Quidditch legends.” 

“Legends?” One of them laughed. “Sounds nice.” 

“Well, well, well,” Someone clasped their hands, “Look who’s here.”

Everyone turned to the other end of the table, where Daewon sat smirking. 

“Fucking hell.” Yeonjun closed his eyes and sighed. “Again?” 

Daewon laughed, signaling to the empty chairs at his side. Junseo dragged Yeonjun towards them, he tried to stop him but gave up when he noticed the other’s eyes were still on them. 

Thankfully, Junseo sat next to Daewon, leaving an awkward Yeonjun next to a stranger with chubby cheeks. 

“You’re the new one?” The stranger asked Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun laughed nervously. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Isn’t it dangerous to bring him?” Daewon laughed again. Yeonjun bit his lip to hold himself back, fist closing under the table. “He’s the Head Boy’s boyfriend.”

“We already talked about this, there won’t be any trouble.” Junseo was quick to brush it off. 

Yeonjun regretted coming here, he should be back at Hogwarts listening to Soobin talk about the bubble spell someone put on a toilet. 

“Oh, Soobinnie?” The man next to Yeonjun smiled. 

Yeonjun frowned. “Yeah.” 

“We’re friends with his brothers.” The Slytherin smiled, some of the people sitting next to him nodded their heads. 

“Really?” Yeonjun felt small, as if he was being studied by their gazes. 

“Yeah.” A girl chimed in. “If you need anything, tell us.” 

The silver haired was glad yet confused at their reactions. He didn’t know much about Hogwarts students, but due to the fear from others he thought it would be worse. 

Daewon seemed to think the same way, as he frowned and leaned in closer to the table. “You’re okay with this?”

“Of course!” The guy next to Yeonjun laughed. “I trust Soobin-“

“No,” Daewon shook his head, “I meant the gay part.”

The table went quiet for a few seconds, some of them tried to hide their surprised faces or looked away from Daewon. 

“I know Slytherins are traditionalists,” One of the quiet guys spoke up, “But we are not assholes.” 

“Times have changed, Daewon.” A girl from the current Quidditch team glared at him. “Keep up.”

Yeonjun looked around the table, most of the people hearing this conversation were probably thinking Daewon was an homophobe. 

Slowly pushing his chair back, Yeonjun stood up. “I’ll go to the bathroom.” 

He walked away from the tense atmosphere into the small bathroom, heading for the sink and staring into the dirty mirror. 

As soon as the door opened not even a full minute later, Yeonjun didn’t even need to look to know who it was. 

“I think it’s enough for tonight, Daewon.” Yeonjun turned around to see the other boy. “You don’t need to embarrass yourself again.”

Daewon frowned, he was in his expensive clothes, probably trying to impress people. “Are you happy now?” 

Yeonjun scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest. “What?”

“Are you happy? You are so jealous of me that you took my place at the Quidditch-“

“Wait, hold on.” Yeonjun raised a hand, a small laugh came out as he shook his head. “Hold on.” He frowned, looking at Daewon up and down before he continued.  
“Me? Jealous of _you?”_ He pointed a finger as he talked. “I think you’re mixing things up here.”

“Don’t try to be smart with me, Choi.”

“No, wait,” Yeonjun looked up, pretending to be deep in thought, “Because if I remember it right... I got the boy you mistreated, I got the place you lost... I think you’re jealous.”

Daewon gulped. “I’m not jealous of you.”

“I mean, you even bullied Beomgyu because you were jealous of him.”

“What?” Daewon took a step towards Yeonjun. 

“All this time,” Yeonjun laughed, “All this time you fucked yourself up. Now you’re mad because you know you lost it all.”

Daewon grabbed Yeonjun by the collar. “Don’t play mind games with me.”

“You’re so jealous.” Yeonjun shook his head, looking straight into Daewon’s eyes. “You wish you could be Soobin’s boyfriend as proudly as I am, you wish you weren’t so replaceable in the team and you wish you had true friends who actually give a fuck. Don’t you?” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Yeonjun.” Daewon said through gritted teeth. “You don’t know me or my life.”

“I do.” Yeonjun breathed hard. “And I pity you so much for that.”

Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn’t deserve the punch that came after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for filling this one with OCs but we just need some antagonist here lol


	7. Chapter 7

After what happened at the locker room, Taehyun called Kai. He waited for him a few feet away from the forest, maybe the Hufflepuff could show him some creatures and distract him from all this mess. 

Kai took him by his hand, taking him to where he saw some pixies last week as Taehyun tried to explain what just happened to him. The Hufflepuff knew this part of the forest like the palm of his hand, spending most of his free time wandering around.

“Well, there are some Bowtruckles, if you’re interested in those.” Kai turned around to face his friend. 

Taehyun shrugged. “Interesting fact about them?”

“They can gauge your eyes out.” Kai smiled. 

Taehyun couldn’t really see the creatures, they were well camouflaged on the trees branches. “Cool.”

He clicked his tongue, looking down at the leaves under his feet. 

“Are you and Beomgyu still together?” 

“Don’t think so.”

Kai scrunched his nose. “Want a hug?”

“You don’t have to be so awkward about it.” The red haired laughed. 

“Sorry.” Kai pulled him closer, Taehyun was still surprised at his increasing height. 

He felt small on his friend’s arms as he breathed the forest earthy scent. It was so peaceful, contrasting to the painful turmoil on his chest. 

A week has passed since then. Taehyun let himself feel emptiness on his chest, but he would rather feel pain or anger at this point. 

Food had no taste, games weren’t fun, the words on his books didn’t make any sense. He could only exist while Kai stared at him with a sad face. 

“So,” Taehyun flipped the page on his book, even if the words didn’t make it to his brain, “What’s up with that bruise on your face?”

Taehyun looked up to watch Yeonjun across the table, sporting a dark mark on his face. A black eye, to be exact. 

“Oh,” Yeonjun fake laughed, “Practice.”

“I’ve never seen bruises like that from any Quidditch match.” Taehyun blinked. 

Yeonjun looked at him, knowing he couldn’t fool the Ravenclaw. 

“It happened to me once.” Kai tried to clear the air. “A Quaffle hit me and I had a purple circle on my forehead for a while.” 

Taehyun frowned as he looked at the Hufflepuff. “When was this?”

“Two, maybe three years ago?” Kai thought. “I hid it under my bangs.”

Taehyun tried to go back to reading, letting Kai and Yeonjun chat. Maybe he could brew some wit-sharpening potion to clear his head later. 

He’d stopped selling potions to his classmates but he still had some ingredients laying around. 

Taehyun rubbed his temples, reading the same phrase again and again, words sliding through his mind, not making any sense. The loudness of the Great Hall didn’t help him either. 

“Does you head hurt, Hyun?” Kai put a gentle hand on top of his head. “Don’t force yourself to study like this.” 

“You don’t look so good.” Yeonjun pouted. “Maybe you should rest.” 

“Finals are coming soon.” 

“We have two months.” Kai sighed. “We don’t even have the full material-“

“I do.” Taehyun pointed at his book. “And it’s also less than two months away, and we also have tons of homework and projects to do-“

“Taehyun.” Kai stopped him. “One thing at a time, okay?”

“I’ll just read this one and then I’ll get some rest.” Taehyun tried to concentrate this time, before he noticed movement from across the table. 

He looked at Yeonjun, who was shaking his head nervously. Turning to where Yeonjun was looking at, he saw a cheerful Soobin dragging Beomgyu behind him. 

Great. 

“It’s been ages since we last sat together.” Soobin smiled, he sat next to Yeonjun, still oblivious to the Slytherin’s warnings. 

Beomgyu sat quietly next to Soobin, farthest away from where Taehyun was sitting. 

He forced himself to stare at the page of his book, read the same paragraph he’s been stuck on for a few minutes. 

“So,” Kai gulped nervously beside Taehyun, “How is Quidditch treating you, Yeonjun?”

“Rough.” Yeonjun laughed. 

Taehyun wasn’t even sure if Soobin believed that Yeonjun’s black eye was caused by Quidditch. He dared to look up to see Soobin’s reaction, the Hufflepuff was just staring at Yeonjun. His eyes drifted to the Gryffindor, who had his head down as he played with his fingers over the table. 

His nose and cheeks were a little sunburnt, probably thanks to his Quidditch schedule under the sun and lack of Taehyun’s nagging to put on sunscreen. 

Beomgyu seemed well. 

Maybe Taehyun was a little biased, but Beomgyu still looked good. Unlike Taehyun, who got dark circles under his eyes and chapped lips from biting and picking on then so much. 

The world seemed to slow down for him, he felt drowsy, a little nauseous, as if a potion was starting to make effect on him. 

“...rything feels so awkward?” 

Taehyun blinked, catching on the last part of Soobin sentence. 

His chest burned as he saw Beomgyu lift his head, their eyes met and every noise on the Great Hall got muted in Taehyun’s ears. 

Beomgyu lifted his brows, expression cold. “You can thank Taehyun for that.”

A bubble popped around Taehyun’s head. “Excuse me?” 

Suddenly, everything was clear. He was aware of everything going on, as if the world was put in motion once again. 

He felt Yeonjun turning his head quickly towards Beomgyu, he felt Kai taking a deep breath by his side. 

“I said, you can thank Taehyun for that.”

“You don’t have to be such an asshole.” Taehyun tried to calm himself, head blank of any responses. 

Soobin looked at the two. “What is going on?” 

“This is why keeping it secret was easier, now we have to explain.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

“You know what would be easier?” Taehyun breathed, trying to form coherent thoughts. “Not starting something when you know it’s going to fail.”

“If you knew this was going to fail, you shouldn’t have asked me out then!” 

Taehyun slammed his book shut. “You’re right. I should’ve never done that. I should’ve known better!” 

Beomgyu stood up abruptly. “Good.” He took a shaky breath. “Great to know you regret everything.” 

Taehyun clenched his jaw as Beomgyu walked away from the table. His eyes started stinging as tears threatened to fall. 

“Sorry, I...” Soobin frowned. “I didn’t meant to-“

“Don’t stress it.” Taehyun wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “He’s a dickhead.” 

“Taehyun...” Yeonjun put a hand towards him, but the Ravenclaw stood up from his seat. 

“I should get some rest.” 

“I’ll go to your room later, okay?” Kai looked up at him. 

“Alright.” Taehyun nodded before he left the Great Hall. 

He didn’t know if the tears rolling down his cheeks were from anger or sadness, but he preferred those to the emptiness in his chest. 

“Hyunnie...” Kai pouted as he used his thumb to wipe them. 

He sat next to Taehyun on the floor, their backs against the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. 

“I don’t know who is the bad guy here.” Taehyun shrugged. “Should I feel bad? Should I be angry?”

“Neither of you are bad, it’s just a bump in the road.”

“This isn’t a bump, Hyuka,” Taehyun shook his head, “It’s a dead end.” 

“It’s not.”

“How do we even recover from this?”

“Talking?” Kai shrugged. “You still love each other.”

“Does it matter?” Taehyun scoffed. “He doesn’t _want_ to love me. He won’t change.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“I tried!” The Ravenclaw hit his palms against his thighs. “I can’t change him.”

“Well, _you_ can’t change _him,_ you just need to support him as he does.” 

“Yeah, right.” 

Kai sighed. “He’s just afraid. Show him that changing is a good thing.” 

“You say it like it’s easy.” The red haired rolled his eyes

“You love each other.” Kai took Taehyun’s hand. “You know how crazy it is? To have someone who you can love and they love you _back?”_ He shook his head. 

Taehyun gulped, tongue pressing against his cheek. “Love isn’t everything.”

“And that’s why you gotta fight for it.” 

Taehyun looked at Kai up and down, seeing his desperate plea. “Why does this stress you so much? It’s not as if you’re the one breaking up.”

“I can’t stand seeing you give up on your love so easily.” Kai let go of his hand, he looked away and gulped. “Can you keep a secret?”

Taehyun frowned, he pulled himself away from the couch to face Kai, who did the same thing to stare at Taehyun. 

“You can tell me anything, Hyuka.” 

The Hufflepuff nodded. He couldn’t hold eye contact with Taehyun, opting to play with his fingers on his lap. 

“I know what it is like... To give up your love.” Kai’s hair covered his eyes as he looked down. “When you know you’re not good for them. But you’re so good to Beomgyu, you-“

Kai stopped himself to look at the ceiling and blink, trying to hold his tears. 

“You can cry, it’s okay.” Taehyun whispered, hand caressing his friend’s arm. 

Kai nodded, closing his eyes instead. “You can still fight for your love and fix this, Taehyun.”

Taehyun didn’t want to answer back and cut him off, so he kept his opinions to himself. 

“Listen, I couldn’t tell you before but-“  
Kai gulped again, he blinked a few times before he looked at Taehyun.  
“I’m in love with Soobin.”

If Taehyun’s mind was off before, it was having a reboot and update of the system right now. 

“You are?”

Kai nodded. “And I gave that up, for his happiness.” He shrugged. “Seeing him with Yeonjun doesn’t hurt so bad when I know he’s happy.”

“Kai...” Taehyun scooted closer to him. 

_”That_ was a dead end.” He laughed. “But the two of you want to be together and...”

“Hyuka, listen.” Taehyun pushed Kai’s hair out of his eyes. “I wish it was that simple, loving someone and them loving you back so the two of you live happily ever after.” He gulped. “But it’s not.” 

“But if you want to be together you can change-“

“It’s not easy to change.” 

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again and nodded. “We’re both fucked, then.”

“We are.” 

They laughed with puffy faces from crying. Kai pulled Taehyun in for a hug, shifting from an awkward position thanks to their long legs coming in their way. 

Taehyun breathed in the familiarity of the Hufflepuff’s chest, letting himself turn off his thoughts once again. 

He was so used to his mind always racing, always thinking of something. It was surprising that he wasn’t thinking of ways he could fix everything now, thinking of new arguments or answers for everything. 

Taehyun pulled himself away from the Kai’s chest and wiped his face with his sleeves before looking up. 

Another surprising thing was that, although he was curious about many things in his daily life, he never got curious about how it would feel to kiss his best friend. 

But he knew now.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai’s shoulder hit the sofa as he was pushed back. He opened his eyes and grabbed onto the sofa and the small table next to him, catching himself before his back hit the floor. 

Taehyun looked at him with wide eyes, looking straight out of a cartoon with his huge eyes opened like that. 

“Slap me.”

“What?” Kai frowned, sitting himself up and creating more space within the two. 

“Slap me.” Taehyun pointed at his face. 

“I won’t slap you.”

“Then I’ll slap _you.”_

“Nobody is slapping-“ Kai stopped as Taehyun’s palm hit his right cheek. 

“Sorry.”

“Okay.” Kai sighed, he paused as he looked down to the floor. “First, calm down.”

“I’m calm.” Taehyun frowned. 

“Sure you are.” The Hufflepuff pushed his hair back. “Listen, we were feeling vulnerable and heartbroken, it’s normal that we-“

“Why are you so fucking calm?!”

“Because we were feeling fucking vulnerable and heartbroken!” 

Taehyun stared at him for a few seconds. “Alright. Let’s pretend it didn’t happen.” 

“Okay.”

“If anyone asks-“

“Why would anyone ask?” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“This never happened.” Taehyun stood up from the floor. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To sleep.” Taehyun turned around. “And we never kissed.” 

“We kissed.”

“Good one, Taehyun.” Yeonjun didn’t even look up. “I know the Gobstones strategy is to distract your opponent.” 

“I’m serious.” 

Kai covered his face with his hands. “For Merlin’s sake, Tae.”

Yeonjun looked at the marbles in his hand, humming as he concentrated in his game. 

“Yeonjun, seriously!” Taehyun took the marble and threw it across the room

“Hey!” The Slytherin looked up. “What’s your problem?”

Kai sighed, the entire gaming night had been awkward. Him and Taehyun didn’t talk much since last night, obviously. Yet Yeonjun didn’t notice, or maybe he’s a great actor at pretending not to notice people’s feelings.

“We kissed and the guilt is eating me up.” Taehyun whined. 

“Wait, really?” Yeonjun looked at him, then turning to Kai. 

“I don’t know how telling Yeonjun will help.” Kai sighed. 

“Wait.” Yeonjun put his hands up. “I’m so lost.”

“What don’t you get? We kissed. I kissed Kai.” 

Kai exhaled as he sat back on the floor, hands playing with the carpet underneath him. He didn’t want his first kiss to be this big of a scandal. 

“And are you guys on good terms?” Yeonjun watched as the two nodded. “So? What’s the problem?”

Kai sighed. “Beomgyu.”

“But you broke up.” Yeonjun faced Taehyun. 

Taehyun shook his head. “Still, I love him.” 

“And he’s my friend, I feel like I betrayed him.”

Yeonjun nodded, taking in the information as he crossed his arms. “Can’t you keep it from him?”

Kai pouted his lips, that was the idea. Nobody was supposed to know. But now Yeonjun knows and maybe Soobin will know and eventually Beomgyu will know. And they’ll have to live knowing that Beomgyu knows. 

“I feel awful.” Taehyun shook his head. 

“I feel like...” Kai scratched his head. “I’d let Beomgyu beat me up.”

Yeonjun grimaced. “You’d let one of Gryffindor’s Quidditch _beaters_ beat you up?” 

The Hufflepuff but his lip. “Maybe cast a spell on me?”

“Uh,” Taehyun scrunched his nose, “He’s the president of the dueling club.”

“Well, maybe I’d let Beomgyu murder me at this point.” Kai rolled his eyes and stood up. 

Yeonjun watched him pace around the room, frowning as he thought. “Well... How was it?” 

“What?”

Kai stopped walking to stare at him. “What?”

“Did you guys... Like it?” 

Kai blinked, staring at Taehyun and then back at Yeonjun. “Are you paying attention?”

“We told you it sucked and we regret it.” Taehyun frowned. 

“The _situation_ sucked. But what about the kiss?” 

Taehyun’s eyes widened. “Are you trying to get us together?” 

“What?” The Slytherin frowned. “No.” 

“You are.” Kai pointed at him. 

Yeonjun opened his mouth, putting a hand to his chest as he gasped. “I’m trying to get you guys to talk about your feelings.” 

“Well, I’m feeling like a piece of shit.” Taehyun smiled. 

“You know what I meant.” Yeonjun breathed out. “I just want to make sure you don’t have some tension going on.” 

Kai shook his head. “We are kind of in love with other people already.” 

“In that case-“ Yeonjun paused, he turned to Kai again. “Who?”

_Ah, fuck._

“W-who what?” Kai laughed. 

Yeonjun stood up, smiling. “You like someone?” 

“Yeonjun.” Taehyun stood up quickly, he gave Kai a quick nod before grabbing the Slytherin’s arm. “Don’t change subject.”

“But he-“

“I’m dying here, I feel terrible, I’m a horrible human being.” Taehyun whined before Yeonjun started calming him down again. 

Bullet dodged. 

“Actually...” Kai scratched his neck. “It’s late, you guys should head back.” 

The two boys turned to him. Yeonjun took his phone out of his pocket to read the time. “You’re right.” He smiled tightly. “Nothing good ever happens after two A.M.”

Taehyun frowned. “Is that a _How I Met Your Mother_ quote?” 

“Yes, but Ning doesn’t know what that is.”

It didn’t take long before they said their goodbyes and left, but Kai didn’t go into the bedroom just yet. He sat on the old couch, enjoying the peace after such an erratic moment. 

He didn’t hate the kiss. He didn’t love it either. 

He didn’t pay much attention to it, he knew that it wouldn’t cause much trouble in his friendship with the Ravenclaw. 

With Beomgyu though, that was another story. Kai didn’t know how he should prepare for that, he knows Taehyun will eventually tell him about it. Maybe he could have some potion that made him feel less pain and just accept a punch. 

He hung his head low as he thought about what was happening. 

The group was a mess. The same group he tried to protect so much. That was the whole reason for never confessing his feeling to Soobin, to protect the group. 

Yet, at the same time... The group came together thanks to Taehyun and Beomgyu’s relationship. Yeah, he sometimes hung out with Soobin, but it wasn’t until Taehyun and Beomgyu got so close that the four became what they were now. 

Come to think of it, his fear of ruining stuff with a relationship with Soobin made no sense at all. 

And now that he was analyzing that possibility, did he ever want a romantic relationship with Soobin? 

Kai sighed, he got up from the couch and headed for his bedroom. He knew nothing good came from overthinking stuff. 

He’s been avoiding Beomgyu the last few days and Taehyun was still a little wary around him. 

It was very easy, as they didn’t cross paths a lot before all this happened to begin with. Kai liked to spend some time at the forest or at the kitchen, places Beomgyu never visited. 

Kai stepped out to the courtyard after coming out of the kitchens, it had been raining earlier that day and he liked the humid atmosphere. Maybe it’s a Hufflepuff thing, to love earthy scents like this. 

Speaking of, he caught a glimpse of gold in another Hufflepuff’s robe. Kai smiled as he slowly walked towards him. 

“Boo!”

“Ah! What the-?” Soobin turned around. “Huening Kai!” 

The younger laughed loudly, sitting by his side. “I had to.”

He’s been more distant with Soobin, specially after getting the feeling that Yeonjun knew the couple made him a little uncomfortable. 

Still, he misses him. 

“Ah, you scared me.” Soobin put a hand on his chest, the other still holding hard on the book he was reading. 

“Studying?” 

Soobin hummed. “I feel like it will never end.” 

“Weren’t you going to work with your parents? Why take the N.E.W.Ts?”

The pink haired sighed, he closed the book on his lap. “To be safe.”

Kai shrugged, he wasn’t really into any jobs at the Ministry so he wasn’t interested in taking those tests. “How have you been?”

“Could be better. You?”

Kai laughed, nodding. “Could be better.”

“Ning, can I ask you something?” Soobin put the book aside and looked up at the younger. 

“Yeah?”

“Am I a bad friend?”

“What?” Kai frowned, taken aback by the question. “No, what makes you think that?”

“I’ve been so focused on studying and my duties, I didn’t even know those two broke up... I just feel like I haven’t been there for any of you.”

“You’ve been there for me.” 

Soobin shook his head. “When? I don’t even know what is going on in your life.”

Kai looked away from the older’s distressed expression. “I don’t like this.”

“What?”

“What is going on with the group?” Kai pulled his hair out of frustration. “Why is everyone feeling insecure?”

“I guess...” Soobin shrugged. “We’re growing up. It’s time to face reality.”

“Well, I don’t like reality.” 

Soobin smiled, his hand replacing Kai’s on his head and combing his fingers through the dark hair in a soothing manner. Kai let him this time. “Nobody does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> than you so much for reading!! i read every comment on here and even tho it’s hard to me to reply i want you all to know i really appreciate the love for this au!!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Soobin asked a few of his classmates after class, searching for a specific Gryffindor at the common areas. 

“Oh, duh.” He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and headed towards the castle grounds. Walking a little more until he reached the training grounds. 

Soobin was a little out of breath as he looked up to see the Gryffindors playing, choosing to sit as he waited for them to finish practice. 

He saw Beomgyu hitting the Bludgers with the other Beater of his team, being amazed by the strength.

Even if Kai told him that he was a good friend, Soobin felt like he left his friend behind. Him and Beomgyu were inseparable back in the day, they were always together and didn’t need anyone else. 

Beomgyu was surprised, as he came out of practice drenched in sweat and spotted Soobin waiting for him. 

“What’s up?”

Soobin shrugged. “Missed you.”

“Did you fight with Yeonjun?” 

“Can’t I just hang with my best friend?”

Beomgyu snickered before he looked down and smiled, Soobin pretended not to see that. “Alright, let me change. I’ll be right back.” 

Soobin nodded and watched him go into the changing rooms. 

“Are you really alright?”

“I just want to catch up with you.”

Beomgyu nodded, he carried his bag on one shoulder as they walked. “You’re covered in dirt.”

Soobin laughed, looking down at his robes. “I was working at the Greenhouse.” He looked around, raising his brows. “Why do you take the long way to the rooms?” 

“Dunno.” Beomgyu pursed his lips. “Lately, I’ve been enjoying the long walk.” He looked at his right. “And the bridge’s view.” 

“I normally don’t come to the bridge or the Astronomy Tower.” Soobin looked around. “It’s nice.” 

The sun was setting and the golden light surrounded them, it was quiet as the boys walked through the bridge. He understood why Beomgyu liked this. 

Soobin didn’t have so much free time to enjoy sunsets, but he got very happy whenever he could see them from the Greenhouses. The orange light breaking through the windows were a nice view.

“You want to know about Taehyun and me, right?”

“Not really.” Soobin sighed. “I’ll listen if you want to talk about it, but that’s not the reason why I wanted to spend time with you.” 

Beomgyu frowned. “Then, why?”

“I told you, I miss you.” They entered the Astronomy Tower, Beomgyu leading them. “I feel like we haven’t talked in years.”

“We always talk.”

“You know what I mean.” Soobin whined. 

Beomgyu nodded his head. “Sorry... For not telling you that we broke up.”

“Sorry for not being there for you.” 

“This is so sappy.” Beomgyu groaned. 

Soobin smiled at him. “How are you? Really.”

“Fucking miserable, thanks for asking.” 

“Understandable.” Soobin nodded, they laughed before Beomgyu took them to a bench outside the empty classrooms. 

Not many people walked around the Astronomy Tower at this hour, Soobin truly underestimated this place. 

“And you? Is studying hard?” 

“It is.” He sighed. “And I don’t know how to tell Yeonjun... I don’t think he’ll make it.” 

It really frustrated Soobin, he wanted to be very optimistic for his boyfriend but it keeps getting harder.

“I knew he would give up after seeing your book collection.”

“He wants to be an Auror.” Soobin scratched his face. “And listen, I don’t want to be an unsupportive boyfriend, but-“

“But you’re a realistic boyfriend, yes.” Beomgyu tapped his foot on the floor. “Just support him in his new Quidditch journey, he’ll notice he’s not fit to be an Auror soon.” 

“And let him fail the tests?”

“He will fail them himself, you can’t make him study if he doesn’t want to.” Beomgyu scrunched his nose. “I mean you can, but you won’t force him, so...”

The pink haired sighed again, he stretched out his legs in front of him. “I want to go back to the break.” 

“Me too.” 

Everything happened so slow, yet so fast. They were going to graduate soon and Soobin wasn’t ready for everything to come to an end. 

“Would you have done anything different with Taehyun?” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “He’s better off without me. But I would enjoy our last moments a little more.” 

“Just talk to him.” Soobin frowned as he saw Beomgyu shaking his head. “Why?”

“I want him to forget about me.” 

Soobin laughed sourly. “You’re so dumb.”

“Maybe.” The Gryffindor laughed. “But he deserves better-“

“So be better?” 

Beomgyu breathed out, he looked at his friend and stood up. “Let’s go.”

Soobin watched as his friend started walking before he stood up and followed after him. 

It was so hard, he always seemed to be helping people and don’t want to be helped.

“Put that book down.” Yeonjun whined. 

“Pick up a book.” Soobin tried to focus on the passage he was reading. 

He came down to the Slytherin common room, which was unusual for him now, but he was pretending not to know that other students were currently in the Hufflepuff room. 

Soobin was a nice Head Boy, okay? He let people be free sometimes. 

“Did you come here to spend time with me or to study?” 

“I came to study _with_ you.” Soobin rolled his eyes as Yeonjun tugged on his sleeve. “You haven’t been studying these days.”

“I am.” Yeonjun looked away. “Between practice and stuff.”

If Soobin was honest, it annoyed him a little bit. He wasn’t going to say anything about it, though.

“Sure.” The Hufflepuff put a bookmark before he closed his book, opening his arms so Yeonjun could hug his side. 

Yeonjun smiled as he threw himself at his boyfriend. “You’re the best.” 

“I know.” Soobin wrapped his arms around him.

The blond laughed, shifting to find a nice position as the two sat on the dark couch. 

“I talked to Beomgyu today.” Soobin said after a while. 

“How is he?”

“I think it’s real now,” He gulped, “I don’t think they’ll get back together.”

“Okay, this will sound crazy, but-“ Yeonjun pulled himself away to look at Soobin, “What do you think of Taehyun and Kai being together?”

“What?”

“Wouldn’t they be a nice couple?”

Soobin frowned. “Please tell me this is just some wild idea of yours and it’s not happening.”

_Kai and Taehyun?_

Yeonjun raised a brow. “You don’t like it?”

“Are you kidding?” The pink haired looked away. “It would literally break Beomgyu’s heart.” 

“Oh.” Yeonjun sat back. “Yeah, but like... Once he’s over Taehyun-“

“Wait.” Soobin raised a hand, stopping him. “What is this about? Are they a thing?”

“No!” Yeonjun looked at him horrified. “No, I was just thinking about it.”

“Well, unthink it.” The Hufflepuff shook his head, the image making him feel weird. “I can’t see them that way.”

“I can.” 

“Yeonjun!” Soobin scoffed. “Let’s not make love scenarios of our friends, okay?”

“What do you think Kai’s ideal type is?” Yeonjun looked away, thinking. 

Soobin furrowed his brows. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“He will never tell me.” He shook his head. 

“Are you trying to get Ning a boyfriend? Is that it?”

Yeonjun laughed. “Maybe.” 

Soobin sighed, he put an arm around the other’s shoulder and brought him closer again. He didn’t know what was going on inside the blond’s head. “You haven’t been studying, right?” 

“No.” Yeonjun pouted. “I don’t have time.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe in you, but...” He cocked his head to the side. “Why an Auror?”

“My mom.” The blond breathed out. “There must be other people like her, suffering because of the practitioners of the Dark Arts.”

Soobin didn’t reply, he snuggled closer to Yeonjun. He didn’t want to tell him he couldn’t do it. He just didn’t want to see Yeonjun suffer once he fails the exams either. 

Thinking of when he met Yeonjun’s mom, he was so moved by his boyfriend’s love for her. Soobin didn’t stay there too long, less than twenty minutes before Yeonjun took him to another Muggle shop. 

Soobin couldn’t meet Yeonjun’s Muggle friends, he hoped to meet some of them next time he visits more places with his boyfriend. 

Yeonjun took him to the “mall”, where they watched the movie on the big screen in a dark room -where he also found out about buttered popcorn. Yeonjun bought him more “micro-something” popcorn, teaching Soobin a spell to make it pop inside a bag. 

Soobin had forgotten about his fear of the Muggle world, enjoying the processed snacks as he listened to the songs Yeonjun chose for him each time he had to take the bus to visit the Slytherin. 

“Earth to Soobin!” 

He blinked, suddenly brought back to the present. “Huh?” 

Yeonjun laughed at his side. “What are you thinking about?” He asked with a smile. 

“You.” Soobin grinned, he combed his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair. “Wow, your hair is so dry.”

Yeonjun whined. “I know.” 

Soobin looked at it, surely Muggles had some chemical to fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

Beomgyu walked around the room, watching as the students casted their spells on the mechanical Death Eaters. 

The duelling club started as a supervised extracurricular activity three years ago. Their Defense against the Dark Arts professor encouraged them to learn more about defensive spellwork. 

Beomgyu gained popularity among the club members, finally becoming the club’s president at the beginning of the year -same year the club activities got cancelled. Some students approached Beomgyu after that, they wanted him to teach them. 

They got the mechanical dummies and practice together twice a week after all activities were done. 

“I have a new spell.” Byeol looked at Beomgyu. “I want to learn how to do it.” 

Beomgyu nodded, he walked closer to her while the others stopped their practice to listen. “What is it?”

“Incendio.” She stood up straight. “It’s a basic charm and we haven’t done it-“

“Beomgyu doesn’t like that one.” A short Hufflepuff frowned. 

“Why not?” Byeol raised a brow. 

Beomgyu rolled his wand in his fingers and breathed in. “Someone I care about got hurt with Incendio.”

“That’s why we should practice,” Byeol smiled, her friend elbowed her side but she ignored it. “So we don’t get hurt.” 

“You’re being annoying.” The other girl whispered to the blue haired Ravenclaw. 

“Okay.” Beomgyu said, surprising the others. 

He stepped to the middle of the room, facing one of the mechanical dummies. 

Taehyun had cried when his class reviewed the fire making spell, Beomgyu comforted him that time.   
He saw as Taehyun looked around nervously when the fire was lit above them at the Great Hall, saw Taehyun blowing out decorative candles others forgot about. 

Beomgyu always avoided teaching the charm that left Taehyun so fearful. 

“Guess I don’t have a reason anymore.” He whispered. 

He looked around at the others, they all took a step back, eyes focused on him. 

Beomgyu looked straight ahead, lifting his wand. _”Incendio.”_  
A small orange flame hit the dummy in front of him. 

“We already know that one.” A Slytherin rolled his eyes. “We want to know about the variants.”

“The variants?” A Gryffindor raised his brows. 

Beomgyu nodded. “The variants are the more powerful versions.” He looked ahead of him. 

_”Incendio Duo.”_ This time, a green flame hit the dummy, it was bigger than the last one but he tried to make it shorter. 

He tried not to think about Taehyun as he inhaled deeply before flicking his wand again. _“Incendio Tria.”_

A blue flame engulfed the dummy, heat reaching Beomgyu and the others, some took a step back. 

Beomgyu watched as the blue flames disappeared. It was irresponsible of him to teach about this, but on the other hand, it was already irresponsible of him to have this club to begin with. 

He turned to Byeol again. “Think you can do it?” 

Beomgyu waited for the others to leave first, pushing things around and putting them on their original place. They used a room at the dungeons for their practice, it wasn’t really used during the day. 

“Beomgyu.” 

He turned around, a Slytherin boy looked at him with big eyes, probably a third or fourth year. 

“Hey.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“I wanted to say thank you.” The boy smiled. “And that you’re cool.”

Beomgyu laughed. “I’m not that cool.” 

The boy shook his head. “You are! I want to be like you.”

He sighed, taking a step towards the boy. “Make sure you’re better than me, then.”

Beomgyu tapped his pen on the desk. Yes, a pen, not a quill. Soobin had a whole collection of pens now and he gave Beomgyu a blue one while he used the glittery ones for his study notes. 

“Are you a drummer or something?” Yeonjun laughed at his side. Neither of the two were paying attention to the class. 

“How’s studying for the N.E.W.Ts going?”

“Ugh.” Yeonjun sat back on his chair. “Don’t make me feel guilty again.”

Beomgyu laughed. “You didn’t read shit, right?”

“I understand nothing of what those books say.” 

“Well, yeah,” Beomgyu shrugged, “You are new to all classes, basically.” 

Yeonjun nodded, he bit his lip and looked at the professor again, then at Beomgyu. “Can I tell you something without you thinking I’m crazy?”

“Oh, too late.” 

Yeonjun elbowed Beomgyu, the Gryffindor laughed and nodded at him. 

“I met Daewon again...”

“That time you went out with the Slytherin team?” 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun scratched his neck, “We kind of argued... And I feel bad because of the things I said.” 

Beomgyu raised a brow. “What did you say?”

“That he ruined his own life because he’s afraid of being himself.”

The Gryffindor smacked his lips and looked down at his book. “That hit a little too close.” 

“Sorry.” Yeonjun grimaced. 

“Well,” Beomgyu cleared his throat, “Why do you feel so bad? It’s true and he’s a dickhead.”

“Yeah, but he was a dickhead because he’s hurting.”

“I’m hurting and I’m not a dickhead, though.” 

Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “You kinda were a dickhead with Taehyun the other day.”

Beomgyu closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “Whatever.” He shook his head before looking at the blond again. “So? Will you call him and say you’re sorry?”

“No, but...” He shrugged. “I don’t know, I understand him now.” 

“I don’t.” Beomgyu laughed. “But whatever.” 

“Oh, and, don’t get angry-“

“Saying ‘don’t get angry’ _will_ get me angry.”

Yeonjun pouted. “People at Hogwarts are very open minded now, it was Daewon himself pushing the-“

“Please,” Beomgyu put up a hand, “Don’t talk to me about coming out.” 

The Gryffindor frowned, he really didn’t want to sound mean. He felt his heartbeat quickening and his ears burned. Turning back to his book, Beomgyu pretended to pay attention to the class. 

“I got scolded.” Soobin frowned. 

“Ha!” Beomgyu chewed on his chocolate bread. “Loser.” 

They sat at the Astronomy Tower again. Beomgyu really appreciated that Soobin made time to hang out with him in the middle of his crazy schedule. 

“They say I’ve been letting too many things slide.” Soobin sighed. 

“You do let things slide, you also break the rules yourself.”

“You make me feel so good, Gyu.” Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“So don’t be so nice. Scold some people.” 

Soobin pouted. “I let the Head Girl scold them.” 

Beomgyu scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re too nice.” 

“Okay, then,” Soobin frowned, “Stop that unauthorized dueling club of yours.”

Beomgyu gasped. “You knew about it?” 

“Of course, I’m not that dumb.” 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“You seemed to really enjoy it.” The pink haired shrugged. “And you were helping others.”

“I feel so betrayed.” Beomgyu finished his chocolate bread, crumbling the paper bag it came in. “All this time sneaking around to get to the dungeons.” 

Soobin laughed. “At least the Head Girl doesn’t know.” 

Beomgyu nodded. “Fair enough, I’ll tell the others about this warning.”

“It’s not a warning, I’m telling you to stop-“

“Let’s see how they take this warning.” 

Soobin glared at him, punching his shoulder slightly. The sun had already set and they decided it was time to head back. 

“Is your hair getting darker?”

Soobin reached for his pink hair. “I thought so too. Maybe it’s returning to black?”

“Aw,” Beomgyu whined, “I liked the pink on you.” 

A phone dinged with a notification. Beomgyu frowned as he checked his pocket. 

“Shit.” The Hufflepuff reached inside his robes. “I forgot to silence it.”

“Look at that.” Beomgyu shook his head and clicked his tongue as he watched Soobin unlocking his phone. “The Head Boy using that unauthorized device.”

“Shut up.” Soobin rolled his eyes, frowning once he checked his phone. 

“What is it?” 

“Uh.” The pink haired stared at his screen for a few seconds. “Nothing.” 

He eyed Soobin again as he pocketed the phone and gulped. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Soobin nodded. “Don’t worry, let’s go.” 

“If you say so.” Beomgyu shrugged. “Can you do me a favor later?”

“What is it?”

Beomgyu rubbed his face with one hand. “I need you to give Taehyun his things back.”

Soobin nodded. “You don’t want to see him?” He turned to stare at the Gryffindor as they continued walking. 

“I’m afraid I’ll start crying if I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise good things are coming dont hate me xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

“So, how are you feeling about the matches this Friday?” 

Yeonjun turned to look at Taehyun, the red haired finally took a break from studying as the two were sitting at the castle grounds. 

“Honestly?” Yeonjun laughed. “I’m so scared.”

“Really?” Taehyun raised his brows. 

“I’m under so much pressure.”

The Ravenclaw stretched his arms in front of him. “Because you’re the new one?”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun pushed his hair back, the bleached bangs falling into his face again. “I can’t fuck it up.”

“Just let the others do most of the work, then.” He shrugged. “That way they can’t blame you.”

“What if they blame me for not putting enough effort?” 

“You’re just overthinking it.” 

“They’re trusting me to win this-“

“Exactly, they put a newie on the team. Therefore, their fault.” Taehyun pointed before he stood up. 

“How are things with Hyuka, by the way?”

“It’s so damn awkward.” Taehyun laughed. “He tries to act like it’s not.” 

The red haired turned to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Inside?” He frowned. 

Yeonjun looked around, everyone else had gone inside. It was already time for dinner, but he wasn’t that hungry. 

The nervous feeling in his belly made Yeonjun feel a little nauseous. He had four days to prepare for the matches. 

“Oh, and...” Taehyun sighed. “Just give up on the N.E.W.Ts, you’re not even studying for them.”

“What?” Yeonjun furrowed his brows, he stood up too. “I have time to prepare.”

“You have a little over a month.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “I normally study the day before an exam and-“

Taehyun cut him. “This isn’t like other tests.” He licked his lips before he started walking, Yeonjun followed. “Even dedicated students like Soobin need to prepare a lot. You only studied this subjects for less than a year, you’re not ready.”

“So I should give up?” Yeonjun frowned. “So easily?”

“How can you give up something you didn’t even start?” Taehyun scoffed. 

Yeonjun hummed. It was mostly true, he’d studied approximately three times total, he couldn’t even remember what the book was about. He ignored Soobin’s pleas to study and declined the study dates. 

“What should I do?” Yeonjun sighed. “I thought being an Auror was a good fit for me.”

“What do you _really_ want to do?” 

The Slytherin bit his lip as they stopped in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. 

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Well,” Taehyun nodded, “Start with finding a dream.”

“Hey.” Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s arm. 

It was in between classes and he just found his boyfriend at the hallway after not hearing from him since yesterday. 

Soobin turned to him. “I have to go to the greenhouses.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun gulped, he’s never gone into the herbology greenhouses, where his mother used to teach. “Uh, can we talk?”

“I have time tonight.”

The Slytherin eyed Soobin, his tone was unusually cold. 

“And before that? I’m busy tonight-“

“Busy with what?” Soobin raised a brow. 

Yeonjun paused, he was going out with the Quidditch team later. “Junseo wants to have a team talk.”

Soobin scoffed. “Team talk?”

“For the game.”

“Tonight, yes or no?”

Yeonjun frowned. “What’s wrong, Binnie?”

“Answer me.”

“You’re acting too weird.” 

Soobin shook his head. “I’m busy today.” 

He walked away and Yeonjun watched confused. Had he done something to upset Soobin lately? 

“Yeonjunzo, my man.” 

_Yeonjunzo?_

Junseo threw an arm around Yeonjun’s shoulders. He already reeked of alcohol and they’ve been at the Slytherin party for no more than twenty minutes. 

Yeonjun felt so bad for being here. He was outside Hogwarts again, at some senior Slytherin’s house when he should be talking with Soobin. 

“Why don’t you drink something, Junzo?” 

“Ah.” Yeonjun laughed nervously. “Not in the mood.” 

“Boo, come on.” Junseo tugged him into the crowd of people to a table full of different beverages. He recognized almost none of them. 

“No, I don’t-“ 

“You’d rather smoke?” 

Just like that, Yeonjun was dragged outside, where he could instantly smell what he thought was weed among other scents filling the garden. 

He scanned the place, seeing the intoxicated people laying on the ground. Yeonjun thought he wouldn’t see such a sight after leaving the Muggle school, but here he is, being tugged to where Daewon exhaled some blue smoke. 

“We meet again.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Get along.” Junseo warned them. 

Yeonjun sat with them for a while. He felt so out of place. 

He wondered what was going on at Hogwarts now. Did Taehyun and Kai get together to play? Were Soobin and Beomgyu alone? And why was Soobin acting so strange?

“What’s on your mind, Choi?” 

Yeonjun turned around, it was only him and Daewon sitting on the grass right now. 

“And Jun-?“

Daewon waved his hand, clearly affected by the substances as he almost fell back. “Went to get something.”

A bottle was pushed towards him, Yeonjun grabbed it reluctantly. He took a small sip, it was surprisingly sweet. 

He looked at the weird label and drank some more, the taste almost addictive. 

“Good, right?” Daewon nodded. “It’s popular amongst us gays.”

“Oh, so you admit it now?”

“Don’t make me punch you again, Choi.” He laughed, words slurring. “There is no point in hiding it from you.”

“Also,” Yeonjun toyed with the bottle in his hand, “Sorry for what I said last time.”

Yeonjun found it so weird, Daewon had been so mean yet he’s the one feeling bad for him. He shook that thought with another gulp of his drink.

Daewon shook his head. “You were right.”

“I was?” Yeonjun drank again, if he was talking with his super drunk and high enemy, might as well be in a similar state.

“Yeah, I was jealous.” Daewon started laughing. “Not of Beomgyu, but his boyfriend.”

“Because he’s smart?” Yeonjun frowned, bottle still against his lips. 

“Because he was dating Beomgyu, you stupid fuck.” 

Yeonjun didn’t mean to spit out his drink, he got up on his feet and looked at the other boy one last time. “I have to go.” 

It was still early and he surprised himself by stumbling back to Hogwarts. Yeonjun had underestimated the power of magic beverages as he held himself with a hand against the wall of the hallway. 

He blinked fast, he should hurry before he gets in trouble. It was hard to get the password to the Hufflepuff common room right, luckily he did it and the door opened. 

“You’re here.” Yeonjun smiled as he spotted the two boys playing chess. 

“Yeonjun?” Kai stood up first. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I just drank a _little_ bit.” He laughed. “Is Soobin here?”

“No.” Taehyun stood up. “And you should go before he sees you like this.” 

“I’m fine, really.” Yeonjun laughed. “I drank less than a bottle.”

He saw as Taehyun and Kai whispered to each other before they turned to him again. Taehyun grabbed him by the arms. “Let’s go.”

“But I have juicy gossip.” He smirked, a failed wink added. 

“Jjunie...” Kai whined. 

“Did you know...” He giggled. “Daewon was crushing on Beomgyu this whole time?”

Taehyun frowned. “What?” 

“Yeonjun go to your room right now or I’ll report you.”

They turned to see Soobin standing at the open entrance, he gulped hard before going into the room. 

“Binnie... Why are you so angr-?”

“Because my boyfriend is lying to me to go out with other boys?” Soobin frowned. “And now I hear that my ex was crushing on my best friend the whole time I dated him?”

Kai’s eyes went wide. “You _dated_ him?” 

“But, Binnie, you knew he was using you...” Yeonjun pouted. 

“I didn’t know I was a fucking toy!” Soobin took a step towards him. “Go to your room right now, if you don’t, I’ll report you and the Slytherin Quidditch team so you don’t play at the year end friendlies.” 

Yeonjun looked at him. “Soobin.” 

Taehyun tugged his arm. “Let’s go.” 

The younger ones led Yeonjun out of the room, supporting him as he walked. 

“You don’t know what potion you drank?” Kai bit his lip. 

“It was a bottle.” Yeonjun sighed. “Never judge a drink by it’s bottle.”

“You need to be more careful.” Taehyun frowned, most of Yeonjun’s weight lifted by him. “You never know what you could be drinking-“

“Yeah, yeah.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

He tried his best to walk up to his door when another voice echoed at the empty hallway. 

“Yeonjunzo! Where did you go?”

“I wasn’t feeling well, uh, Junseo...zo?”

The captain reached the trio, helping Yeonjun stand up. “Thank you guys.” He then stared at Taehyun. “You’re Ravenclaw’s super Seeker.”

Kai scoffed at his side, Taehyun held in his own laughter. “That’s me.”

Junseo turned to Kai. “Sorry, I can’t remember your name, do you play?”

“No, ehm, I’m Huening Kai.” 

He nodded, facing the red haired again. “I’m really jealous... Some important people are keeping an eye on you.” The captain then turned to see Yeonjun, who had chosen to rest his head on his shoulder. “Well, see ya Taehyun... And...”

“Huening Kai.”

“Right.”

Yeonjun was pushed inside the Slytherin common room, where he headed straight for the big dark couch and threw himself at it. 

His head was spinning and he just wanted to be with Soobin right now. 

“Ugh, Binnie.” 

He had really angered his boyfriend today, not only that, but he broke his trust too. Yeonjun sighed as he turned over so he could look up at the ceiling. 

“I fucked up.”


	12. Chapter 12

The distance between him and Kai was notoriously larger than it used to be, Taehyun noticed that as his urge to link arms kicked in. 

“Important people are keeping an eye on you, huh?” Kai laughed. 

“I’m not interested in pursuing a Quidditch career.”

Kai turned to the Ravenclaw, they were heading back up from the dungeons after taking a drunk Yeonjun there. 

“You set, like, three records for seekers now-“

“Two.” Taehyun sighed. “But I plan to get into the Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, maybe get into the Ministry’s Department of Mysteries...” 

Kai hummed. “You should think about it.”

“Have you spoken with Yeonjun already?” 

Taehyun turned the page on his book, Soobin looked up from his notes and clicked his tongue. “Not yet.”

“You should.” 

The library was quiet, the duo decided to study together since they coincided with their timing. They sat side by side, Soobin’s scented pens sprawled on the table as he used a grape scented one. 

“Have you spoken with Beomgyu?” Soobin mocked him before underlining his header. 

“I want to.”

The Hufflepuff stopped what he was doing and looked at Taehyun. “Really?”

“I think I made a mistake.” The red haired gave up on his book, sitting back on his chair. “I’m the dumbest person in the world.”

“Tyun, you’re not even the dumbest in the _room.”_ Soobin looked around them. “In fact, I think you’re the smartest.”

“I just miss him so much.” Taehyun frowned. 

“Talk to him.” The Hufflepuff said softly. “Please.”

“Thing is... Something happened.”

“Okay?”

Taehyun sighed. “I, well, Kai and I... Kissed.”

He turned to Soobin, who stared at him with big eyes. 

_”While_ you were dating Gyu?”

“No, oh my-“ Taehyun sat up, hands shaking in front of him. “I would never cheat on him, it was just a few days ago.”

“Do you two have a fling?”

“A what? No.” Taehyun blinked, he pushed his hair back. “We don’t have anything going on. It was just one silly mistake.”

“So,” Soobin raised a brow as he looked away, “What’s the big deal? You were single at the time-“

“The wound is still open and Kai is his friend-“

“What wound?”

Taehyun paused. “What?”

“What wound?” Soobin frowned. “Did someone get injured?”

“Dear God, Soobin.” Taehyun breathed out. “The heartbreak wound, we are emotionally hurt.”

_“Silence!”_

The two boys jumped at the sound of the librarian’s voice, turning back to their texts immediately. 

“I’m just saying,” Soobin whispered, “I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

“I missed you so much.”

Taehyun smiled into the hug, arms wrapped around the Gryffindor. “Missed you too, Cookie.” 

_”Taehyun?”_

“Huh?” 

_”Taehyun, wake up.”_

He opened his eyes. The small chatter and sounds of people eating breakfast surrounded him once again as reality weighted on him. 

Yeonjun put down his juice and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Taehyun. “You okay?”

Taehyun looked at his breakfast plate, almost intact. “Uh?”

“Are you okay?” The blond repeated, concern filling his face. 

“I’m just sleepy.”

With that, Taehyun grabbed a fork and tried to focus on the fruit on his plate. 

He hasn’t been sleeping well these days, he couldn’t go to pick up ingredients for some of his sleeping potions. Earlier that morning, he’d caught a girl spying on him behind the bookshelves of the Ravenclaw common room. 

Maybe he would have to turn down another confession soon. 

But as long as he’s being watched, he doesn’t want people to catch him stealing ingredients. 

“Sure.” Yeonjun shrugged before he looked up. “Watch out, green owl coming.” 

Frowning, the Ravenclaw looked up. He put his hands out before the bird dropped a small package. 

“Thanks Toto!” Taehyun watched the parrot-turned-owl go. Already feeling nervous as he stared at the brown paper covering the package. Small writing font with the name _Taehyun_ on top. 

“Do you think we can get Amazon packages from owls?” 

Taehyun ignored Yeonjun, opening the paper softly. Shirts he’d lend Beomgyu neatly folded next to a bunch of letters he had written for the Gryffindor. 

He picked up something shiny peeking in between the shirts, the silver necklace with a small lock on it from Beomgyu’s birthday. 

Standing up, he looked at the package once more before grabbing it and running out, ignoring Yeonjun’s voice as he headed for the West Tower. 

If he was lucky, he could find Beomgyu in his way back from the Owlery. 

Never had he hated stairs so much, until the moment he had to climb so many of them running. 

“Agh.” He panted in front of the last set of stairs that led him to the entrance of the Owlery. 

Once inside the dirty tower, he looked around. The spiral staircase covered in straw almost mocking him. It was good exercise as his thighs burned with each step. 

_”Should’ve given it to Soobin instead-“_

“Stop talking to yourself, it’s weird.” 

Taehyun smiled once Beomgyu turned surprised. Taking the last steps to where Beomgyu stood. 

“What-?”

“Can we talk?” 

Taehyun’s heart beat fast, Beomgyu nodded and put his hands in his pockets. 

“I see you got your stuff.” 

“About that,” Taehyun tried to hold the shirts in one hand as he took the small stack of letters, “I don’t want these, keep them or throw them away.” 

Beomgyu slowly put a hand out and took the letters, he gulped as his eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

“And,” Taehyun picked the necklace carefully, “This...” 

“I thought I should give it back.”

The red haired stared at the lock before his eyes finally met Beomgyu’s. 

“Let’s get back together.”

Beomgyu’s cold stance broke, he breathed out and looked away. “You want to get back in the closet?”

“In, out, under, behind. I don’t care.” Taehyun took a step closer to him. “I just want to be with you.”

“Corny.” He waited for Beomgyu to take a few deep breaths, finally looking to him again. “I’m sorry, Tyun, I was so bad to you.”

“I was worse.” Taehyun shook his head. “You always tried your best and I was the asshole that couldn’t see it.” 

Beomgyu pursed his lips and looked down. “You’re just saying it.”

“I’m serious, Gyu.”

“And when you get tired of it?” He frowned. “I’m still not ready.”

Taehyun wanted to close the distance, to go and take him into his arms. Beomgyu seemed so small like that, hunched shoulders as he kept his head low. 

“I won’t ever pressure you again.” Taehyun licked his dry lips. “It was awful of me to push you like that.”

Taehyun felt so selfish. All this time he thought of himself only, not thinking of what could be going in the Gryffindor’s head. 

He’d ignored his past, his family, everything that shaped the boy he loved, only to try and convert him into what he wanted Beomgyu to be. He was no different than the bullies his boyfriend was afraid of, he also wanted Beomgyu to be a changed version of himself. 

“Are you sure?” Beomgyu looked up, eyes staring directly at him. “Won’t you regret this?” 

“Regret what?”

“Getting back.” He muttered. “With me.”

“Actually, before that,” Taehyun took a small step back, immediately regretting it when he saw Beomgyu’s hopeful expression fall. “We need to talk about something.”

His mouth was dry, his legs ached as he stepped away from Beomgyu. Taehyun breathed deeply as he sat down on the dirty steps of the staircase. 

Beomgyu hesitated for a while, he left the letters and the necklace in his bag, finally walking to the steps and sitting next to Taehyun.   
“It’s true, then.”

“What... What is?”

Beomgyu didn’t look up, dark bangs covering his eyes as he licked his lips. “You and Hyuka.”

Taehyun felt his stomach drop, he watched the Gryffindor playing with his fingers. 

“Did Soobin tell you?”

“No.”

“Yeonjun?” 

“Fuck, did everybody know?” Beomgyu finally looked at him with glossy eyes. “Was it fun to play with me?”

“Gyu, no, it’s not like that.” Taehyun blinked fast, his hands were shaking as he almost reached for Beomgyu’s. He stopped himself and breathed out. “I don’t know what you’re thinking but it’s not like that.” 

“It’s not? First you disappeared a bunch of days and then I found you were out with Kai, now another Ravenclaw saw you making out with him-“

“No, stop, no, no.” Taehyun shook his head desperately. “Beomgyu, I would never cheat on you. Never.”

“Then why-?”

“Hyuka is my friend. Only that.” The red haired frowned. “We never made out. It was just one small stupid kiss, one. We were both crying and-“

“Please don’t tell me any details.” Beomgyu scoffed. 

“Coo- Beomgyu,” Taehyun bit his lip, “I swear, it’s not like that.” 

Beomgyu looked away again. “I was hoping... For it to be a made up rumor.”

“Beomgyu, please.” Taehyun grabbed his hand, Beomgyu looked up surprised to see the tears that started to roll down the red haired boy’s cheeks. “I can get a Pensieve, extract my memory and show you.”

“I _don’t_ want to see it.” He looked at Taehyun, his expression getting softer. “I trust you, don’t cry.”

“You do?” Taehyun used his free hand to wipe his tears, surprised at his boyf- _ex’s  
_ change of tone. 

He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to victimize himself. 

“I know you.” Beomgyu sighed. “And I _kinda_ know Kai. You wouldn’t do that.”

Taehyun shook his head. “Never.” 

Beomgyu nodded, he looked down at their joined hands, he caressed the back of Taehyun’s with his thumb. “Give me some time.”

The Ravenclaw nodded, he couldn’t believe the quick change of mind that Beomgyu just had, knowing how stubborn he could be with his feelings sometimes. “All the time you need.” He reassured him. “I’ll wait for you.” 

Beomgyu stood up, tugging Taehyun’s hand to make him stand up too before he dropped it. “So... The others already knew.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

Taehyun watched as Beomgyu walked towards his bag, hanging it over his shoulder. “Keep it a secret next time, please.”

“There won’t be a next time.” 

Beomgyu gave him a small smile and started to go down the stairs. 

“Beomgyu.” Taehyun waited until he turned around. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t even decided if I forgive you.” Beomgyu still had a playful look on his face as he said that. 

“For believing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can put your knifes down
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading and leaving comments i always read those even if i don’t reply. i really appreciate everyone and you made me feel better these past stressful days <3


	13. Chapter 13

Game nights were tense these days. 

Sometimes Taehyun showed up, sometimes it was just Yeonjun and Kai. 

Even worse, Yeonjun and Soobin weren’t doing very good these days. 

It just left Kai as an spectator, just a witness to the group’s downfall. 

“I talked with Beomgyu today.” Taehyun moved his piece on the game. 

Yeonjun scoffed. “Kinda figured as you ran away this morning.”

The red haired faced Kai, staring directly at his eyes. “He knows what happened.”

“You told him?”

“Shit.” Yeonjun sat back. “You did?”

He shook his head. “Somebody else did. He asked for more time, he’ll think about it.” 

“You should’ve given me a heads up.” Kai frowned. “I could’ve done some exercise, build some muscle. Now you have to brew me a Wiggenweld Potion.” 

“I just think...” Taehyun sighed. “People were right. It was _just a kiss._ Nothing more.” 

“Yeah, but-“

“It wasn’t going to turn into something more, Kai.” 

Kai paused. A cold feeling covered his body as he saw Taehyun’s pointed stare. “Why are you saying it like that?”

“I’m just saying.”

“No,” Kai stood up from his seat, “You’re saying it as if I wanted something more.”

He glanced at Yeonjun, who looked at him with his eyes wide open. 

“Hyuka, that’s not-“ 

“Poor Kai has no partner, so he has to be in love with his friends?” The Hufflepuff frowned. “Is that my only fucking personality trait? Huh?” 

Yeonjun stood up too. “Hyuka, calm down. I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.” 

Kai swatted off Yeonjun’s hand from his shoulder, he furrowed his brows as he looked at Taehyun. “I trusted you.”

“Kai...”

“I trusted you to not shrink me down to stupid unrequited crushes.” 

He was walking on ice now, with Yeonjun right at his side as he said it. But the blood rushing to his head made him forget about it. 

“Please,” Kai breathed out, “Go. I’m not in the mood for games.” 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Yeonjun was still a safe place to him. Shifting from being an older brother to a close friend, he often helped him clear out his mind. 

Just not in this particular case. 

“Don’t worry.” Kai smiled at him from across the table. “You should only think of your game.” 

“Bad idea.” The blond shook his head. “I’m about to poop my pants.”

Speaking of pant pooping, some of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked into the Great Hall, already wearing their gear. 

Beomgyu looked specially intimidating now, wearing his Beater uniform. 

Kai gulped, from charms, jinxes, hexes and punches, he’d thought of the level of pain he could receive from Beomgyu once he found out about the kiss. 

But he never thought about the feeling of his heart sinking to his feet after seeing Beomgyu freeze in front of him, look at the floor and then walk away. 

Kai would choose any physical beatings before seeing the heartbreak in his friend’s eyes. 

“Ning?” 

He turned back to Yeonjun, shaking off the cold feeling. “Uh.” He thought. “Game. Your game.”

“Will you cheer for me?”

“Of course.” Kai laughed. “But just know, Hufflepuff is winning this.”

Yeonjun scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Wanna bet?”

“It’s on.”

The weather had been getting hotter and hotter these days, Kai had already changed into his casual fresh clothes earlier. 

Next to him, Soobin folded his robe neatly. He left it on the seat and proceded to loosen his tie. 

He looked away as Soobin pulled up his shirt’s sleeves. 

Soobin is attractive, there is no denying that. But Kai never intended on acting on that thought, he never wanted to date him, or kiss him, or anything that crossed the platonic line. 

He used to stick to Soobin, always craving his attention. But nothing else. 

Kai dared to look back at Soobin, he had his arms crossed as he looked out to the field. The players were getting ready to start. 

“I love Slytherin-Gryffindor games,” Soobin pulled Kai out of his thoughts. “The enemies energy is strong.”

Even if he smiled, dimples and all, something was off about Soobin. Once again, Kai only could play dumb to everything. 

Much like this exact situation, Kai only got to look at life from the sidelines. He never interfered with the main character’s mission, he never messed up a story line, he just said what was necessary for the plot. 

Until now. 

The moment he stepped out the shadows, when he stained the script, he ruined the entire movie. He was just left to see a shitshow now. 

Maybe he should’ve stayed an extra after all. 

He looked back at the field when the players were already in the air, getting ready. Not long after that, the game started. They cheered for Yeonjun while Kai kept an eye on Beomgyu. 

“That’s weird.” 

Soobin turned to him. “What is?”

“Gryffindor’s beaters haven’t almost touched the Bludgers.” 

The Head Boy pouted, he glanced at the scarlet team and shrugged. “They wouldn’t enchant it, right?” 

Kai’s eyes tried to follow the two Bludgers as they were constantly hit by the Slytherin beaters. He jumped as the cheers around him celebrated a goal from Slytherin. 

He tried to find the Bludgers again, finding the beaters but not the balls. 

“Yeonjun!”

Kai stood up, watching as the ball hit his friend’s broom, breaking it and sending him spiraling down to the ground. 

Soobin reacted faster, running to the stairs of the stands. Kai just looked down from the stands as the Quidditch referee rushed to the Slytherin. 

_“Quidditch has no substitutions, Slytherin must play without a chaser.”_ The commentator spoke through his microphone. 

Kai walked slowly into the almost empty hospital wing, watching as Soobin tried to position some pillows behind Yeonjun. 

“I’m okay, really.” Yeonjun laughed in his white bed before locking eyes with the younger. 

“Ning! You’re here.” Soobin smiled. “Watch him while I go get some pumpkin juice.”

“What do you mean _watch him?_ I don’t need-“ Yeonjun sighed as Soobin ran out the hospital wing. 

“I thought you guys were in bad terms.” 

“We were.” Yeonjun nodded. “I guess he forgot he’s angry at me.”

“Do you know why he’s angry?” Kai reached for the chair beside his bed and sat down. 

“Because I lied and went out with the Slytherin team, I think.”

Kai laughed. “Well, Slytherin lost.”

“I know.” Yeonjun clicked his tongue. “My first and last game ever.”

Kai pressed his lips in a fine line and looked down. “I think we are all jinxed with bad luck.” 

Yeonjun laughed. “Hey.”

The younger looked up again and hummed. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Yeonjun smiled at him, he patted the bed in front of him. 

Kai kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, facing Yeonjun. “It’s been a while since you had that expression on your face.”

“What do you mean?” The blond smiled, trying to brush it off. 

“Back to when you wanted me to talk about my dad,” Kai played with the white sheets, “You always looked at me like that.”

With a face of a knowing older brother, Yeonjun looked at him so warmly with an understanding of a friend his age. It’s the _I know you’re going through something and I am here for you_ expression. 

“Did you lose all your Muggle friends?” 

Yeonjun raised his brows. “I still have a few ones.”

“What if your friends weren’t your friends anymore?” 

The Slytherin furrowed his brows. “Do you think you don’t have friends anymore?” 

Kai shrugged. “Seems like it’s coming.”

“Ning...” Yeonjun lifted a hand to his hair, only then did Kai notice that his other hand was wrapped in bandages. 

“I’m a terrible friend.” 

“That’s not true.” Yeonjun pouted. “You’re amazing.” 

“That’s because you don’t know.” The Hufflepuff whispered, looking down at his hands. “I keep messing up.”

“I know-“

“You don’t. You don’t know what I’m talking about.” Kai looked up at him, Yeonjun was watching him with a sad face instead of the comforting one he always had. 

Yeonjun dropped the hand that was caressing Kai’s hair. “You did nothing wrong, Kai.”

“I did.” He sighed. 

“If it’s about the kiss...”

“It’s not.” Kai looked away. “I mean, it is. But it’s not only that, it’s not only Beomgyu and Taehyun.” There was a knot on his throat, he hated talking about his feelings, but somehow Yeonjun always opened this door in him. “It’s you and... Soobin.”

“You did nothing wrong-“

“Stop.” Kai shook his head. “You don’t know.”

Yeonjun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why can’t I know?” 

“Why do you want to know?”

Kai frowned as he watched Yeonjun lick his lips before balling his fist and pressing it on the mattress.   
“I don’t want it to be what I think it is.”

“What... What are you thinking?” His lungs squeezed inside his chest as Yeonjun looked at him with pity. He almost jumped as he felt someone walking towards them, easing a little when he noticed it was Slytherin’s Quidditch captain. 

“Hey, Huening Kai, right?” The boy smiled. “Mind if I talk to him?”

Kai jumped out the bed, putting his shoes quickly. It seemed like his feet were too slow for him, his dizziness made things harder. His heart drummed against his chest, everything was crumbling down, everything was worse than he thought. 

The sad pitying look on Yeonjun’s face was burning him.

_This is why you stay in the shadows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. i don’t think you’ll believe me if i say this is the last “angsty” chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

Soobin was really good at keeping secrets. 

For example, he covered for all his friends breaking the rules, he kept quiet of all Hogwarts secret rooms and passages he found on his night walks, he had at least three bottles of alcohol he had confiscated from other students and he had a secret relationship for almost two years with someone who turned out to be the worst bully at his school. 

But that didn’t mean he liked secrets. More than often, he hated them. 

Soobin hated keeping secrets from his friends and he hated when they kept secrets from him. 

He grabbed the bottle of pumpkin juice close to his chest as he heard his boyfriend talking with Kai. 

“Soobin?” Junseo, the Quidditch captain, found him outside the hospital wing. 

Soobin brought his finger to his lips. “You never saw me here.” 

Junseo frowned, he just nodded before going into the hospital wing. 

Soobin stepped away from the door, biting the inside of his cheek. Yeonjun already had so many secrets, but now there was another secret that he knew about Kai. 

He shouldn’t push them, he always knew Kai opened up easily with Yeonjun. It made him a little jealous when Yeonjun just came to Hogwarts; It had been so hard to have the younger open up to him, but he watched how quick it was for him to open up to Yeonjun. 

Kai came out of the hospital wing, he halted as he saw Soobin. His eyes were open wide and he was shaking, the younger looked down and kept walking past Soobin. 

“Ning?” 

“Not now, please.” He didn’t look back as he quickened his steps. 

Soobin sucked his bottom lip in, he quickly grabbed his phone from his robes and sent a quick message to Taehyun. 

Once he stepped inside, Yeonjun smiled at him. Junseo excused himself, saying he had to go back with his teammates. 

“Are they mad?” Soobin passed the bottle of pumpkin juice to Yeonjun. 

“Maybe.” Yeonjun laughed, he tried to take the bottle but struggled to open it with one hand. 

“Wait.” Soobin opened it for him and passed the bottle once again. He sat on the bed in front of Yeonjun. “Nothing hurts?”

“The nurse already treated the broken bones.” Yeonjun stretched his back. “Wish I had that when I broke my leg in eight grade.” 

“That was a nasty fall.” Soobin smiled, brushing a strand of hair away of Yeonjun’s eyes. 

“And a very short lived Quidditch career.” 

“Maybe you’re not as cool as I thought.”

Yeonjun frowned as he sipped on the pumpkin juice. “Now, _that,”_ He pointed, “Hurts more than my fall.”

“I’ll take you to my brother’s games.” Soobin laughed. “You really seemed to enjoy it.” 

“Binnie...” Yeonjun pouted. “Can you tell me why you were so mad at me?”

Soobin sighed, he looked around before taking out his phone again. He opened his messages and clicked on the picture he had received a few days ago. 

It was Yeonjun when he went to Hogsmeade, Junseo’s arm was around his shoulder. Soobin recognized the inside of some pub and instantly knew that his boyfriend was lying to him about his whereabouts. 

“I’m not jealous, by the way.” Soobin pocketed his phone again. “I just wanted you to tell me the truth.”

“I couldn’t.” Yeonjun shook his head. “If I did, they-“

“If you did, I would know about the bets on the Quidditch friendlies and that the Slytherins go out to have parties with their seniors?” Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“You know? Why didn’t you do something?”

Soobin laughed. “I’m not a party pooper. They usually tell you about the bets when you’re younger, so naive students put more money into it.” He cocked his head. “And Slytherins going out... Daewon used to do that a lot.”

Yeonjun exhaled, his good hand took Soobin’s and he intertwined their fingers. “Sorry about what I said about Daewon the other day.”

“That he liked Beomgyu all this time?” The Hufflepuff sighed. “Should’ve seen it coming, he seems to get worse every time.” 

Soobin bit his lip, the picture he’d received wasn’t from an unknown number. 

He was confused to see Daewon’s name on his screen that day, he almost deleted the message before he even opened it, but for some reason curiosity got the best of him. 

“And about what you were talking with Ning-“

“I can’t tell you about that.”

“I know,” Soobin nodded, “He just seemed very... Unsettled.” 

“I’ll talk to him later.” Yeonjun looked away. 

They stayed quiet for a while, Soobin glanced at Yeonjun, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

“Hey.”

Yeonjun turned to look at him, focusing his eyes once again. 

Soobin smiled. “Love you. Sorry for being distant.”

Yeonjun smiled back softly, he leaned in and Soobin quickly did the same, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Love you too.”

Soobin tried to keep up with his professor, writing down his notes as fast as he could while keeping a readable handwriting. 

Once the professor stopped talking and started the demonstrations of the charm they were reviewing, Soobin looked at his side and clicked his tongue at the view. 

“Stupid charms prodigy.” He nudged Beomgyu. “Wake up.”

“I’m awake.” Beomgyu said, cheek pressed against his desk. “What are we revising?” 

“Non verbal spells.”

Beomgyu lifted his head slowly. “My favorite.” He raised his hand and smiled. “I can demonstrate.”

The charms professor looked at him with a small smile. “Anyone else wants to join?” 

Beomgyu laughed as nobody raised their hands, he stood up and went to the front of the class. 

Soobin scoffed as his friend showed off his abilities. “Ah, so annoying.” He rolled his eyes as Beomgyu stuck his tongue out at him when he made his way back to his seat. 

“Hey, Beomgyu.” A Hufflepuff girl called behind them. 

Beomgyu turned around to see her as Soobin looked at the board again. 

“Is it true? Daewon was in love with you?” 

Soobin furrowed his brows and looked back, three girls staring at Beomgyu with big shiny eyes. 

“Uh... Excuse me?” Beomgyu laughed nervously. 

“Everyone is talking about it.” A Ravenclaw girl smirked. “Daewon had a crush on you, that’s why he-“

“Where did you get this idea from?” Beomgyu frowned, he then turned to Soobin. “Huh?”

“Oh, uhm...” Soobin turned around again, elbows resting on top of his desk. 

Did Yeonjun seriously tell more people about it? There was no other explanation than his current boyfriend sharing stuff about his shitty ex. 

He turned to Beomgyu once again, the Gryffindor raised an eyebrow, waiting for some explanation. 

“Rumor has it that Daewon had a gay lover.” The Hufflepuff girl giggled. 

“A _what?_ In what century do you even live?” Beomgyu scoffed, glancing back at the girls behind him. “Gay lover?”

“Was it you?”

“Woah, imagine that-“ The girls giggled. 

“Excuse me?” Beomgyu glared at them. 

Soobin put a hand over his arm, he shook his head as the Gryffindor breathed fast. “Leave it.”

The two boys turned to their desk again, Soobin bit his lip and searched for a paper where he could write an explanation for Beomgyu. 

Where does he even start? I was your bully’s _gay lover,_ but it seems like he was interested in you the whole time, so- 

The girls behind him giggled again as they whispered to themselves. “I bet he’s passive.”

Soobin’s eyes widened as Beomgyu suddenly stood up from his seat only to look back at the girls. “What the fuck? What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Beomgyu-“ Soobin tried to make him sit down. 

“Seriously. What the hell is wrong with you?” The Gryffindor fumed. 

“Come on, Soobin, I don’t want to get detention.” 

“For the last time Gyu, I won’t get you out of detenti-“

“How much do you want?”

“You can’t bribe me.” Soobin rolled his eyes as Beomgyu stared at him determinedly. They were standing at the busy corridor between classes. “You threatened them in front of the professor. What were you expecting?”

Beomgyu crossed his arms. “They were harassing me.”

“Beomgyu, you can’t-“ Soobin breathed out. “You can’t hex people for calling you a bottom.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me.”

“Detention.”

Beomgyu shrugged. “Had to try. Anyways, can you tell me-” 

Soobin didn’t hear the rest, he saw a Slytherin walking not far away from them and ran to catch up with him. Yeonjun seemed startled as Soobin reached his side. 

“Don’t scare me like that.” Yeonjun looked at him with big eyes. 

“Did you really tell people about Daewon?”

Yeonjun furrowed his brows. “About what?”

Beomgyu cleared his throat as he slowly reached the couple. “Thanks for that, Soobin. Now, can one of you explain what the _fuck_ are people talking about?”

Yeonjun stared confusedly at the two, Soobin sighed as he leaned closer to whisper. “People are talking about Daewon crushing on Beomgyu. Did you say anything?”

“Why would I do something like that?”

“I don’t know.” Soobin shrugged. “You two were, like, enemies.”

“Hello?” Beomgyu raised his brows. “How do I come into this gossip?”

Yeonjun bit his lip, glancing at Soobin before he nodded. “It’s true, Daewon told me he had a thing for you.”

“Shut up.” Beomgyu brought his hand up to his mouth and gasped. “That’s disgusting.” 

“Beomgyu-“

“Imagine being with _him.”_ The Gryffindor twisted his face in disgust. “Who would do that.”

“Me.” Soobin sighed, he pocketed his hands and raised his brows. “I was the _gay lover.”_

“What did you call yourself?” Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “His what?” 

“Ew.” Beomgyu covered his ears as he squirmed. “Don’t say it like that.”

Soobin rolled his eyes before looking at Yeonjun. “Don’t know what’s going on, but fix it.”

“Why? I don’t have to clean up Daewon’s name.”

“Yeah, but,” Beomgyu lowered his hands from his ears, “Can you at least clean up mine?”

“But you didn’t do anything?”

“People talk.” Soobin frowned. “And they like to stick their noses in other people’s cauldrons.”

Yeonjun pouted his lips as he watched Beomgyu, he nodded at the two and puffed out his chest. “I’ll make them stop.” 

“It really makes you think.” Soobin breathed in as he looked at the sky, the first stars coming out. “What do people say behind your back?”

Taehyun hummed at his side, he clung to him with their arms linked as they walked through the castle grounds. “They are crazy teenage girls seeing a bunch of gays, of course they would talk about our relationships.” 

Soobin scrunched his nose, kicking the ground as he walked. “Can’t they just mind their own business?”

“Have you ever met straight people?”

The Head Boy laughed, they continued walking mindlessly in the nice weather.

“How was he?” The red haired looked ahead of them. “Did it affect Beomgyu?”

“He was still making jokes.” Soobin pursed his lips. “But he reacted really badly with the comment.” 

“I can see why.”

“It was really out of place.” Soobin nodded. 

“Not that, I mean,” Taehyun sighed, “Yes, it was wrong, but apart from that, he’s still... You know.”

Soobin cocked his head. “A lot of people knew about you two.”

“It’s not like he was comfortable with that, either.” 

Soobin just nodded again. “I’m actually going to the Prefect’s bathroom before dinner.”

“Oh.” Taehyun unlinked their arms. “Sorry, I kept you here.”

“No, I like talking to you, Tyun. I feel like we didn’t have many opportunities to do this.”

Taehyun smiled at him. “See you at dinner.”

“Wait.” Soobin stopped him before he could turn around. “Did you talk to Kai?”

“Sorry, Soobin...” The red haired grimaced. “He really doesn’t want to talk to me right now.” 

“That makes two of us.” Soobin gave him a tight lipped smile and turned to the stairs. 

Soobin reached the bathroom after a few minutes, he turned on the taps on the bathtub to fill it up before he loosened his tie. 

If Kai wasn’t talking to Taehyun, and ran away from Yeonjun, and was afraid of Beomgyu and avoided Soobin... Who was he talking to?

Soobin started unbuttoning his shirt, keeping an eye on the water. He heard the water filling up the tub, the tranquility of the air, the emptiness of the place. 

It could be relaxing or scary,

Being so alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Beomgyu took very careful steps into the forest for two reasons; one- he spotted Kai sitting there and was trying to reach him without him running away and two- you never know what kind of bug you can find in a forest. 

A small crack of a twig under his foot made him halt, seeing as Kai turned around to make eye contact with him. 

“Wait!” 

Kai squealed as Beomgyu grabbed his arm before he could get away from him. 

“Don’t kill me!” Kai yelped, falling to the ground with Beomgyu. 

“I’m trying to have a civilized talk!” Beomgyu grabbed him by the legs. 

“Does this look civilized to you?!” 

“Promise you wont run away?” Beomgyu looked at the Hufflepuff. 

The younger sighed. “Promise.”

Beomgyu slowly moved away, kneeling on the slightly damp grass. “I’m not here to fight with you.”

“Like I would fight back.” Kai rolled his eyes, he sat again on the ground. “Whatever my punishment is, make it quick.”

Beomgyu giggled. “I really am here just to talk.”

“Interesting punishment choice.”

Beomgyu smiled at him, then looked down at the grass. “People are worried about you.”

“They shouldn’t be.” Kai looked away. “They’re better off without me.”

The Gryffindor scoffed at the answer. “So that’s how dumb it sounded when I said it.”

Kai frowned at him. “Why are you here?”

Beomgyu cleared his throat, he started picking the grass blades surrounding him. “We never had a chance to really talk, you and I.”

The Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You know,” Beomgyu shrugged, “Stuff.”

Beomgyu already had a plan before he came here, he just didn’t want to overwhelm the poor forest loving boy in front of him. 

“Stuff.” Kai repeated. “Okay, I’ll start.”

Beomgyu smiled. “Go.”

“I really, _really_ don’t have any feelings for Taehyun.”

“I know.” Beomgyu exhaled. “Just like how you don’t have any for Soobin.”

“What?” Kai frowned. 

Beomgyu shifted, finding a comfortable position. “When I first met you, you were obsessed with Soobin. He was my only friend and I was a little nervous to see someone else getting his attention.”

“What does-“

“You always glorified him.” Beomgyu raised his brows. “You like this idea that you made about him, but I bet you don’t have any feelings that aren’t platonic.”

Kai frowned. “I hate deep talks.”

“Me too, but this one is way overdue.”

“So what? You’re pretending to read my mind?”

“Okay, let’s do this.” Beomgyu clicked his tongue. “What do you like about Soobin?”

Kai hesitated for a while, the Gryffindor waited patiently as he saw the younger frowning at him. 

“He’s pretty... And cool.” 

“That’s it?”

Kai groaned. “Please, I hate this. Get to your point.”

“Pretty and cool?” Beomgyu laughed. “Isn’t Yeonjun pretty and way cooler?”

“I guess? The point?”

“And isn’t Taehyun prettier-“

“That’s biased.” Kai pointed. 

“I have the right to be biased.” Beomgyu stuck his tongue out. “Still, isn’t Taehyun pretty and cool too?”

“I don’t see your point.”

“My point,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, “Is that you can find someone pretty and cool and _not_ have a crush on them.”

“That’s a dumb point.”

Beomgyu bit the inside of his cheek, glaring at Kai. “You’re dumb.”

“Are you done?” 

“No.” Beomgyu pouted. “The real point is-“

“How many points can you have-“

 _”The real point is,”_ Beomgyu glared at him, “Your stupid platonic crush doesn’t mean you’re in love with Soobin.”

“Well, that’s invalidating.” 

Beomgyu sighed, giving up and shifting again to sit cross legged. “Okay, you’re right, sorry.”

Kai frowned once again, clearly confused. “Is that all you wanted to say?” 

“Oh, right.” Beomgyu searched for the pocket inside his robes, taking out a vial sealed with a cork. “Taehyun says he doesn’t have the ingredients for the Draught of Peace, so he made a simpler Calming Draught.” 

Beomgyu knew that Taehyun often made potions for his friend’s panic attacks, Soobin and Yeonjun had asked him to make one after he ran away from Yeonjun. 

Kai took the vial and eyed it for a few seconds. “Are you two in good terms again?” 

“Yeah.” Beomgyu smiled. “And Yeonjun got very worried when you two last spoke, that’s why they sent you this.” 

Kai looked at the calming potion again before he looked back to Beomgyu. “Aren’t you angry at me?”

“Angry?” Beomgyu laughed. “I’m not angry, Hyuka.” He watched as the younger looked away. “I’m serious, Kai, we’re not angry at you.”

“But you pity me.”

Beomgyu sighed, looking down at the grass. They felt bad for him, but Beomgyu didn’t know if it was really pity. 

“Soobin doesn’t know, so...” Beomgyu glanced at Kai. “He’s trying to cope with the fact that one of his best friends suddenly disappeared from his life.”

He stood up from the ground, trying to shake the dirt off his pants. 

“How did you know?” Kai furrowed his brows. “The crush thing.”

“I might be dumb but I’m not blind.”

“You think Yeonjun knows?” 

_Yes.  
And I’m surprised Taehyun never noticed_

“Don’t worry about it, Hyuka.” Beomgyu smiled. “Let’s go, Taehyun’s game is about to start.”

Kai stood up after him and they walked out of the forest. “I was waiting for the Porlocks.”

“Maybe interact with other humans now.” Beomgyu laughed, they walked to the Quidditch field in silence. Beomgyu glanced at Kai every now and then, the younger just kept his head low. 

“Gyu.” He called. 

“Yeah?”

“If it’s not, like, love... What I feel,” He furrowed his brows, “Do I just look for someone else?”

Beomgyu giggled, throwing his arm around the Hufflepuff’s shoulder. “You don’t look for it, it’ll find you when you’re ready.” 

“I hope it never finds me.”

“Why?”

Kai sighed. “I’ll just get my heart broken, I’d rather be alone. If I never trust someone, then I won’t get hurt.”

“If you won't use your heart, who cares if it gets broken?” Beomgyu shook his head. 

“Nice _Home Alone_ reference.” Yeonjun joined their side as they entered the Quidditch field. He smiled at Kai. “But he’s right, hurting yourself so other people don’t hurt you isn’t right.”

Kai tensed up at Beomgyu’s side, he just nodded his head and the three walked to the stands. 

“Did you put money into it, Yeonjun?” Beomgyu turned to the blond as they reached their seats. 

“Sadly, yeah.” He clicked his tongue. 

“Gryffindor put a lot of money.” Beomgyu sighed. 

“I made a better bet with Yeonjun.” Kai smiled. 

Beomgyu turned surprisedly, just moments ago he was nervous around the Slytherin. “What is it?”

“If Hufflepuff wins, I can dye his hair.” He laughed. “It was the same for me if Slytherin won, but that’s out of the picture now.”

“And I’m sure Hufflepuff won’t win.” Yeonjun mocked him. 

With the commentator’s voice interrupting them, the game started. 

“Beomgyu.”

The Gryffindor turned to Kai, his eyes were still looking at the players. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Guys.” Beomgyu looked at the room of students. “This is our last night at the Dueling Club.”

A bunch of whines came from them. The young Slytherin -Beomgyu thinks that his name was Sungkyu, but he doesn’t want to make that mistake- looked at him with puppy eyes. “Why?”

“Well, it’s not a secret anymore and we will all face consequences if we keep breaking the rules.” Beomgyu pouted as the students groaned. “And finals will start soon, so we should focus on those-“

The door to the classroom opened and a head slowly peeked in. “Sorry.” The red haired grimaced. “I thought you were already done, I’ll just-“

Beomgyu laughed, raising a hand and signaling Taehyun to get in. “Come in, we’re finishing.” 

Taehyun closed the door behind him and walked to a corner. 

“So...” Beomgyu continued. “Thank you for letting me teach you and good luck.” He shrugged with an awkward smile. 

He turned to the Ravenclaw at the corner smiling at him, but before he could take a step towards Taehyun, a head of blue hair came in front of him. 

“Gyu, since the club activities-“

“Not now, Byeol.”

“I’ve been trying to ask you for a while-“

“I’m busy.” 

“Will you go out with me?”

Beomgyu paused at that, he actually looked down to see Byeol’s shiny eyes on him. 

“I’m gay.”

The girl turned to glare at Taehyun, then turning back to Beomgyu. “But I saw him kissing your friend.”

“That still doesn’t make me straight.” 

Byeol eyed the room nervously, only then did Beomgyu notice that the other students were staring at them. 

He cleared his throat. “Well,” Beomgyu looked around the room, “I’ll get going. You can tidy up the place.” 

Staring at Taehyun, he nodded towards the door. He got out quickly with the younger following him. Once the two were out, Beomgyu turned to him, recoiling at the situation. 

“That...” Taehyun laughed. 

“I hate turning down confessions.” Beomgyu cringed again. “Why make it public?”

The boys started walking, heading to the stairs. Taehyun glanced at him. “You said it.”

“Hm?” Beomgyu raised a brow. 

“You’re gay.”

Beomgyu was confused for a few seconds before he realized. “Oh.” He scratched his neck. “Well, it’s the Dueling Club. Not a big deal.” 

Taehyun smiled. “I’m proud.”

“Stop it.”

Beomgyu laughed, he got surprised as Taehyun reached for his hand, their fingers intertwining instantly. He smiled at it before squeezing Taehyun’s hand. 

“To the Owlery?” Taehyun asked shyly. 

Beomgyu smiled and nodded at him. “It’s been a while.”

Taehyun bit his lip as the two slowly walked through the empty halls. “Seems like a lot of people have a crush on you.”

Beomgyu hummed. “Too bad, I already got a boyfriend.”

A little gasp was heard and he watched as Taehyun lowered his head, biting back on the smile growing in his face. “I just hope it’s not Daewon.”

“Oh my God.” Beomgyu scoffed as the Ravenclaw giggled.

“She’s the one that told you about _that?”_ Taehyun twisted his mouth. “The one with the blue hair.” 

Beomgyu raised his brows. “Yeah, she told me about the kiss with Hyuka.” 

Taehyun sighed. The Gryffindor stopped walking and made him turn so they could face each other. “Hey.”

The red haired looked up from the floor to look at him. “Hey.” He muttered. 

Beomgyu smiled softly, taking a step closer to him, his eyes still on Taehyun as he leaned in slowly. Taehyun let him take the lead, closing his eyes and waiting until Beomgyu’s lips touched his. 

He’d missed the fluttery sensation in his tummy as he placed his hand on Taehyun’s cheek. He kissed him softly, the two moving almost out of instinct. 

Beomgyu pulled away, squeezing Taehyun’s hand and smiling once the other opened his eyes again. He was the first to start walking again, tugging Taehyun’s hand to make him walk towards the Owlery. 

“Ah! Fucking hell!” 

“Hi.”

“Huening Kai!” Beomgyu brought a hand to his chest, trying to calm down. “What are you doing here in the dark?”

“Stop screaming.” Kai shushed him. He was standing just outside the Owlery and came closer to the couple once they stepped out the castle. “I was looking at the forest while waiting for you.”

Beomgyu frowned. “Now it’s not the time to play forest fairy.”

“Why did you need to see us?” Taehyun asked, stepping closer to the two. 

“I need help with a charm.” Kai raised his eyebrows. “And I know you two are the best.”

Beomgyu tried to hide his smile at that ego booster. Taehyun sighed at his side. “What could it possibly be, that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

 _”Obliviate.”_ Kai eyed their reaction. “Sorry for ruining your romantic night, or whatever.”

Beomgyu frowned, he turned to Taehyun and pointed at the Hufflepuff. “Wasn’t he afraid of me? What is this?”

He wasn’t actually mad that Kai went back to having the relationship the two had a few weeks back, before everything happened. 

“Will you help me or not? We need to make a plan for this.”

“Are we erasing some memories?” Beomgyu laughed, facing Kai once again. 

“It could be very tricky.” Taehyun said, he was looking to the side as he thought of it. 

“That’s why we need a plan.” Kai raised his hands. “Are we wiping some memories, or what?”

Taehyun turned to Beomgyu. “We need to be careful.”

Beomgyu smiled at the two. “I’m in.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Um.” Yeonjun paused, he blinked as he lost track of his thoughts for a second. “Sorry, I got distracted.” 

He looked up, sitting in front of him was a smiley Beomgyu, Taehyun put down his wand at his side. 

“You were telling us about your Quidditch team.” Kai chirped at his side. 

“Oh! Right.” Yeonjun giggled. They were sitting outside at the courtyard since the day was so nice. “I have some-“

“You’re all together without me?” Soobin gasped a few meters away, he ran towards them and sat beside Yeonjun on the ground. “We are finally good again.” 

“Yeah.” Yeonjun smiled at the pink haired -even though his hair was turning more lavender each day. He then looked at the couple sitting in front of him. 

“I think everything worked out.” Beomgyu smiled at Kai, who then turned to Yeonjun. 

“Tell us about the Quidditch thing already.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun clasped his hands. “Yeah, yeah. I have a theory.”

Taehyun laughed. “Here we go.” 

“Listen.” Yeonjun whined. “I’m thinking my accident _wasn’t_ an accident.” 

“I was thinking that too.” Kai stared at him with big eyes. 

“What if-“ Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, “Daewon was trying to have his revenge after his secret got out and blamed it on me?”

“But...” Taehyun frowned. “The rumors started _after_ you fell.”

“There goes the smartass.” Yeonjun clicked his tongue, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Maybe the rumors started before that, but they just didn’t reach us?” Beomgyu raised a brow. 

“But that would also mean that someone was helping Daewon.” Kai added. 

“Kinda makes sense.” Soobin narrowed his eyes, lips twisting to the side making his dimple appear. “He sent me pictures of Yeonjun to make me jealous too.”

“We need to find whoever is helping him.” Beomgyu pointed. 

Taehyun tugged at the Gryffindor’s robes. “What about that girl, the one that followed us?”

Yeonjun frowned. “What?” 

“A girl had a crush on Beomgyu and spied on us.” 

“Is everyone in love with Beomgyu now?” Kai furrowed his brows. 

“Well, can’t blame them.” Beomgyu smirked. 

The younger made gagging noises and the two started bickering again, Yeonjun turned to Soobin, who seemed to be thinking. 

“What do you say?” Yeonjun raised a brow. “Could there be someone working for Daewon?”

“It’s very possible, but...” He cocked his head to the side. “I think it’s a reach.” 

“What about your teammates?” Taehyun shrugged. “A lot of them followed him around when he was here.”

Soobin let out a huff as he thought of it. “The captain? He was in the pictures...”

“Junseo?” Kai frowned. “He seems too nice.”

Beomgyu shook his head. “Trust no one.” 

Yeonjun scratched his neck as he thought of it. Could someone be following him and his friends and eavesdropping on their conversations? He looked around to catch someone else approaching them, the group looked up to see Chulmin, the captain of Gryffindor’s team, by their side.   
“All Quidditch players are being called.” He looked at the three players of the group. 

Yeonjun frowned. “What is going on?”

“We have an urgent announcement.”  
They glanced at each other confusedly, rose to their feet and Soobin pouted. 

“The Headboy could help too.” Chulmin shrugged at him. 

“Hey!” Kai whined as he was the last one sitting. 

“You’ll be my assistant.” Soobin laughed and motioned him to stand up. 

The five boys walked behind the captain as he called more Quidditch players, following him to the training grounds where other players were gathering around. Yeonjun stood behind his Slytherin teammates, watching as the four captains waited for them to stop talking. 

“We have some news, everyone.” Gryffindor’s captain drew the attention to himself. “About the friendlies.” 

“The Bludger that hit one of our team members was enchanted by Gryffindors.” Junseo crossed his arms over his chest. 

Yeonjun turned to glance at his friends, so he was right about the fall not being an accident, it just wasn’t part of a revenge plan. 

“Gryffindor has been disqualified.” Chulmin sighed as the Gryffindors started complaining. 

The Hufflepuff’s captain clasped his hands. “Since we won against Ravenclaw, it means we win this year’s friendlies.” 

Yeonjun ignored his teammates whines about a rematch and walked towards his friends. “I guess mystery’s solved?” 

Beomgyu pursed his lips. “We still don’t know who spread the rumor about Daewon’s crush.”

“Maybe someone _is_ stalking us.” Kai’s eyes widened as he looked around at the people surrounding them. 

“Oh. The Daewon thing?” A Ravenclaw turned to them, butting into their conversation. “Mihyun heard him at a party.” He pointed to a pale Slytherin who was complaining with the others. 

Yeonjun remembers going with him to the party, he looked at the rest. “ _Now_ we solved the mystery.”

Taehyun sighed. “I guess we won’t be playing Scooby Doo and the gang today.”

“What’s that?” Kai frowned. 

Yeonjun laughed as he saw Beomgyu pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “These purebloods.” 

“What’s Scoodoo Doodoo?” Kai looked at the three Muggle-raised boys. 

“A bet is a bet.” Kai smiled, he raised his wand as he waited for Yeonjun. 

“Just...” The blond sighed. “Don’t make me go bald.” 

Yeonjun would’ve never thought that Hufflepuff would win, that was the only reason why he’d agreed to this bet. If anything, he thought he would be the one dyeing Kai’s hair. 

They went to the Courtyard again, the two Hufflepuffs happy to finally win the matches and Kai being excited to change Yeonjun’s look. 

“My hair turned out nice.” Soobin shrugged. 

“Soobin, you wanted curly hair and ended up with straight _pink_ hair.” 

“Taehyun, I would like some appreciation from my friends.” Kai raised his brows at Taehyun. “I could open a salon with this talent.”

“Talent?” The Ravenclaw frowned. “You gave him pink hair that’s turning purple when he asked for curls-“

“Can we please get this over with?” Yeonjun raised his hands. “Just do it, Ning.” 

He closed his eyes as the younger raised his wand once more. _”Crinus Muto.”_

They were silent after that, until laughter broke out. Yeonjun opened his eyes quickly, hands going to his head to make sure he still had hair. “What? What?”

“Don’t know how that happened.” Kai laughed loudly. 

“It looks kinda badass.” Beomgyu nodded. 

Yeonjun took out his phone, opening the camera app and staring at himself. “Why are only my tips yellow?”

“It looks cool.” Soobin came closer to him, picking at the strands of hair. 

“I told you, I can open a salon.” Kai stood proudly as they stared at Yeonjun’s platinum to yellow hair. 

“Yellow for Hufflepuff?” Taehyun asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Hey, these don’t look bad at all.” Beomgyu turned to Kai. “Maybe I’ll get my next hair color with you.” 

“Another happy customer.” 

Yeonjun opened his eyes, he sat up straight with an aching neck and a weird taste in his mouth. How long did he sleep for?

He looked at his left, where Soobin sat smiling at him with his book in front of him. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Yeonjun looked around the library, there weren’t many students around. “What time is it?” 

“A quarter till seven.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Soobin smiled. “I was enjoying the peace and quiet.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at him. The N.E.W.Ts had already started and Soobin was studying harder each day to get through them.   
“Soobin, be honest.” Yeonjun licked his lips. “Why do you want to take the N.E.W.Ts so badly?” 

“No reason.”

“Soobin.” Yeonjun glared at him. “You don’t need this to work at your family’s shop.” 

The Hufflepuff gulped, he looked away before nodding. “I, actually...” 

Yeonjun frowned, had he been ignoring his boyfriend so much? 

Soobin bit his lip before looking at Yeonjun again. “The Herbology professor told me I could...” He breathed out. “No, leave it.”

“Tell me.” Yeonjun grabbed his hand. 

“It’s dumb.” 

“It’s not.”

Soobin turned their hands around, playing with Yeonjun’s fingers. “He told me I could do Herbology seriously. Maybe become a professor someday.”

“Really?”

“He says I’m talented-“ Soobin smiled a little, quickly getting serious again as he looked away. “It’s dumb.” He repeated. 

Yeonjun frowned. “It’s not dumb, Soobin, that’s amazing. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The taller shrugged. “You don’t like Herbology.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your mom...” Soobin blinked. “Let’s just stop talking about this.” 

He tried to pick up his book again but Yeonjun stopped him. “Soobin, please, I’m done with having problems just because we don’t talk.” He gulped, scooting closer to him. “Please.”

Soobin sighed. “I don’t want to remind you of your mom.” 

“As in Freud style or you don’t want to make me sad?”

“I don’t know what you just said.” Soobin scrunched his nose. “The sad part, I guess? I know you get really anxious around the greenhouses and I don’t want you to think about it.”

“Binnie...” Yeonjun let out a breath, he bit his lip as he watched his face. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

Soobin frowned. “Love you too?”

Yeonjun laughed at his confused expression. “You don’t have to worry about me, yeah? I’m okay.” He smiled. “You can always talk to me, especially about these things.” 

“What things?”

“The ones that make you happy.” 

Yeonjun had given up on the N.E.W.Ts, mainly thanks to Taehyun telling him he would never be ready in three days and _no_ he won’t make him a Felix Felicis potion, it’s not that easy, it took him _months._

“Huening Kai, I can see you sitting on at least five cards.” Yeonjun frowned. 

Him and Taehyun had taught him how to play Muggle Uno a few days ago, yet he already knew how to cheat with multiple tricks. 

“Stand up.” Taehyun glared at him. 

“I only fear Beomgyu.” Kai shook his head. 

“No, you don’t.” Yeonjun laughed. He watched as Taehyun pushed him to retrieve the cards, enjoying being with them a few more nights before his time at Hogwarts ended. He got a weird feeling, almost nostalgic, being like this again. 

Taehyun’s phone went off and he checked the notification. “Saved by the bell.” 

“There goes Cinderella.” Kai sighed as Taehyun stood up. 

“How do you know Cinderella but not Scooby Doo?” Yeonjun laughed. 

“My dad used to read the book for me.”

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun. “Books.” 

“I know, right?”

“What?” Kai frowned. “How else would I know?”

Taehyun shook his head. “Goodnight.” 

“Tell Gyu I say hi.” Yeonjun watched him exit the room, then turning to the younger. “You should sleep.”

“What? Taehyun can go on his night dates and I have to sleep?”

“It’s exam season.” Yeonjun grabbed the Uno cards from the table. “And you look tired.”

“This is my face.” Kai frowned. “You’re the one yawning all night.”

“That’s why I’m going to sleep now.” Yeonjun stuck his tongue out and stood up from his seat, the door opened again and Soobin entered the room. 

“You guys shouldn’t be up so late.” 

“Ning is acting grown up.” Yeonjun laughed as Soobin walked towards them. 

“I’m seventeen?” Kai furrowed his brows. “I can stay up after midnight.”

“Aw.” Soobin cooed as he pinched the younger’s cheek. “Are you all grown up?” 

Yeonjun got surprised as Kai glared at the two. “Woah, I guess he is.”

Soobin whined and dropped his hand from his face. “Come on, Ning, let’s go to bed.” 

Kai glanced at Yeonjun again. “Why are you looking at me? You need permission or something?” The blond laughed. 

Kai paused for a moment before breaking into a pout. “Hm, Huening is sleepy.”

Yeonjun cringed a little at Kai’s cute act but Soobin cooed again, so he just shook it off. “Alright, I’m going now.” 

Soobin smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

“Night, baby.” Yeonjun smiled back before leaving a peck on his lips. “Night, Ning.” 

As Yeonjun left the room, he frowned and patted his pockets. He had all his things with him. 

Why does it feel like he forgot something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn’t upload last friday i took a small break hehe,, thank you for reading and leaving comments you always make me smile with those 😭 i love to see your opinions on the characters being dumb and your guesses on what is going on   
> my friend told me i’m too soft on these notes so i’ll end it here lol


	17. Chapter 17

Taehyun finished the last potion of the day. He sealed the dial with a cork and placed it carefully with the rest. 

“Stop staring at me.”

He turned to his boyfriend laying by his side, cheek resting on his palm as he watched Taehyun. “You’re amazing.” 

Taehyun scoffed and rolled his eyes before looking away. 

“It’s my first time at the Ravenclaw common room.” Beomgyu looked around. “It’s so nice.”

The red haired hummed, he put away his potion ingredients. “I’ve been told our bathrooms are nicer too.” 

“Really?” Beomgyu got up to his feet. 

“Be careful, okay? It’s still early and not everyone is sleeping.” 

The Gryffindor smiled at him. “Okay.”

Taehyun turned to his stuff again, closing the briefcase that contained his ingredients. It was amazing that Beomgyu got detention at the potions classroom but the Ravenclaw felt bad that his boyfriend stole so many things for him. 

He started taking commissions again, mainly just for students that wanted potions to keep them awake or to focus on their studies, he refused anyone that wanted help with cheating on their exams. 

“Woah! Why are your bathrooms so fancy?” Beomgyu strode across the room. “Are these books at the library too or do you have stuff we don’t?” He ran his finger across the spines of the books on the shelves. 

“Keep it quiet.” Taehyun stood up and walked towards him. “We have stuff that you don’t.” 

Taehyun walked behind Beomgyu, sneaking his arms around the Gryffindor’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“I see.” Beomgyu pouted. “You’re not smarter, you just have better materials.”

Taehyun laughed. “You always treat me as the _smart_ one... Or the _mature_ one...” He rested his forehead to the side of Beomgyu’s head. “I’m just like you guys. I make a lot of mistakes. If not more.” 

Beomgyu moved, turning around to face Taehyun and putting his arms around his shoulders. “Tyun, I don’t know how to say this...” Beomgyu bit his lip. “But being the least dumb in a group of dumb people makes you the smartest.”

Taehyun giggled and pinched Beomgyu’s side. “You were so serious. Don’t scare me like that.”

The other smiled at him, eyeing his face again. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been staring at me all night. Do I have something on my face?” Taehyun joked, looking away from Beomgyu as he continued observing him. 

Beomgyu put a finger under his chin, making him turn his face again. “You’re so pretty.”

Taehyun was surprised at the sudden compliment as Beomgyu leaned in to kiss his lips, it’s not like the Gryffindor didn’t tell him he was good looking a lot, but something in his love struck face made Taehyun’s tummy tickle. 

He kissed back, but it was not long after that he couldn’t hold in his smile anymore. 

“Why are you laughing?” Beomgyu pulled away, still close enough for their noses to touch. 

“I’m not laughing, I just...” Taehyun furrowed his brows as he looked at Beomgyu’s adoring gaze up close. “You give me butterflies.” 

Beomgyu let out a breathy laugh and raised an eyebrow. “Are you mocking me?” 

“No, you’re just too handsome.” He held his laugh as he saw surprise flash through Beomgyu’s face. 

“I...” His eyes went from Taehyun’s eyes to his lips, his nose, his hair, his cheeks and finally to his eyes again. “I love you.”

Taehyun’s hands twitched at Beomgyu’s lower back, the air was knocked out of him. “I love you too, Cookie.” 

Beomgyu smiled again before the two kissed between giggles. 

Another day ended and he walked through the packed corridor with his arm around Kai’s. 

“People are getting brute now.” Kai frowned as they reached a calmer area. “You can feel the exam season getting to them.”

“How have you been doing?” Taehyun looked up at him. 

“I think I’m getting those average scores.” He laughed. 

Taehyun giggled with him as they continued walking. 

The night Kai had come to them and asked to erase Yeonjun’s memories about his crush, Taehyun had his doubts. 

He knew it was a very difficult spell and that it could cause a lot of damage if done wrong, he was glad that Kai had asked them to do it instead of trying to do it himself. 

Taehyun had talked Kai into confessing about his crush to Yeonjun. _”We need to make sure he knows about it.”_

They couldn’t go based on Kai’s guess of Yeonjun’s guess, he already hated erasing someone’s memories without consent. 

Even with Kai’s nervousness, the younger sat next to Yeonjun and actually said it out loud. It also worked as a closure to him, just seconds before his memory was erased, Yeonjun smiled at him with a nod. _”It’s okay, Ning.”_

“What about Yeonjun?” Taehyun asked, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, they went back to being all coupley in front of me. It really worked.” Kai raised his brows. “You’re a genius.”

“I was honestly scared of everything that could go wrong.” Taehyun sighed. “Let’s not take that risk again.” 

“Don’t you want to, like,” The Hufflepuff gulped, “Forget about our kiss?” 

“We can forget about it once you stop bringing that up.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Too many people know about it.”

“That’s your fault.” Kai mocked him. “Can’t we just do a mass Obliviate?” 

“No.” Taehyun deadpanned. “Let’s just use it as a lesson.” 

They walked in silence again for a moment before Kai spoke up. “Beomgyu was right.”

Taehyun furrowed his brows. “About?”

“I don’t think my crush on Soobin was that serious.” 

“Oh?” Taehyun unlinked their arms as Kai stopped walking, he turned to face him. 

“Seeing him and Yeonjun being all cheesy doesn’t make me feel bad anymore.” He cocked his head to the side. “I’m not jealous. If anything, I’m happier now. Relieved.” 

“That doesn’t necessarily mean-“ Taehyun paused. 

That didn’t mean that he didn’t actually like Soobin, it’s just that he put his friendship with the boys over his feelings, right? 

“I’m glad you could get over it.” Taehyun smiled. “Don’t tell Gyu he was right, though.”

“Why?”

“We’d never hear the end of it.” 

Yawning, Taehyun rubbed his eyes before he continued writing down on his notes. 

“Don’t push yourself.” Beomgyu pouted. 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Soobin frowned from across the table. “Why come to the Study Hall?” 

“Moral support.” Beomgyu stuck his tongue out. 

“Do some light rea-“ Taehyun yawned again. “Light reading.” 

“You should rest.” Beomgyu caressed his back, the soothing feeling making him feel more tired. 

“I’ll drink an energizer-“

“Go take a nap, Taehyun.” Soobin shook his head. “You won’t remember anything you’re studying.” 

Sighing, Taehyun nodded. He closed his book and stood up. “See you at dinner.” 

Taehyun ran to the Great Hall, breathing deeply once he was inside and saw some students still eating. 

He didn’t even have time to put his contact lenses on, but luckily, someone called his name while waving their arm for him to come. There could only be one head of neon yellow hair like that. 

“Yeonjun, what are you doing having dinner so late?” Taehyun reached his side, immediately picking up some buns and biting into one. 

“Same goes to you.” Yeonjun laughed. “I wasn’t paying attention to the time as I was reading.” 

“How are the exams going?” 

Yeonjun moved his head around, cheeks full of food. “So so.” 

Taehyun scoffed serving some chicken on his plate hurriedly. 

“Why are you so late?” Yeonjun asked. 

“I took a nap and didn’t hear my alarm.” Taehyun shook his head. 

“I told him to take one.”

Taehyun started coughing, a piece of chicken got stuck in his throat as he turned to Soobin. “Don’t surprise me like that when I eat.”

Yeonjun pushed his glass of juice towards him. “Don’t eat in such a rush.” 

“I need to go back to study.” 

“You’ll do great, as always.” Soobin patted him on the head. “Take care of yourself.” 

Soobin then moved behind Yeonjun, putting his hands on the blond’s shoulders. Taehyun breathed out through his nose and turned to his plate. “I always do great because I study.”

“And because you’re smart.” Soobin smiled. 

“I’m smart because I study.”

“Will you take a goddamn compliment?” Yeonjun shook his head. “You can’t do well if you pass out in the middle of an exam because you’re so exhausted.” 

Taehyun sighed. “You’re right.” He tried to look around the room, remembering that he didn’t have his lenses on. “Is anybody around?” 

“Like who?” Soobin frowned as he saw Taehyun taking out his phone. “Hey! The Headboy is right here.” 

“Alright, Headboy, tell me if anyone important comes around.” 

He sent a quick text to Beomgyu, telling him that he couldn’t meet him at the Owlery tonight. 

“Nice earring.” Yeonjun nodded his head. 

Taehyun smiled, hand coming to the key dangling from his ear. “Thanks.”

“Why a key?” Soobin scrunched his nose. 

“For aesthetics.” Yeonjun looked at him. 

“Gyu has a lock.” The red haired turned back to his plate. “It’s a couple thing.”

“We should pierce your ears, Bin.” 

“And have them looking like a strainer?” Soobin shook his head. 

“A strainer?” Taehyun laughed. 

“Yes. Yeonjun has holes all over his ears whenever he takes them out.”

“I have, like, five.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes and looked behind Taehyun. “Beomgyu! How many piercings do you have?” 

Taehyun turned around, a blurry image of Beomgyu approached him and raised his hands to his ears. “Five?” 

“Okay, but they’re stretched.” Yeonjun pointed. “I win.” 

“What did you win?” 

“Literally nothing, ignore him.” Soobin waved his hand. 

Taehyun felt a kiss on top of his head, he looked up at his boyfriend’s blurry smile. “That was fast.”

“I was close.” Beomgyu sat at his side. “You’re squinting, don’t you have your lenses?” 

“I was in a hurry to get here.”

Beomgyu touched the corner of his eye softly, smoothing the skin. “You’ll get wrinkles like that.”

“He just ended puberty, why would he get wrinkles?” Soobin frowned. 

Yeonjun swatted him lightly and shushed him. “This is a rare sight, let them be cute.” He turned to the taller. “And stop frowning or you’ll get wrinkles too.” 

“I’ll get them from being around you.” Soobin stuck his tongue out. 

Yeonjun ignored him and looked at the boys. “Where is our fifth wheel?”

Taehyun giggled as Beomgyu laughed loudly at his side. “Did you call Hyuka our fifth wheel?”

“That’s something Beomgyu would say.” Soobin shook his head. 

“I never said that!”

“You will.” Taehyun laughed, trying to focus on finishing his dinner again. 

“Most probably, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but i will start doing weekly updates now :( i’ve been very busy and last time i rushed to upload i really disliked the outcome
> 
> thank you for reading and commenting!! i reaaallyyyyy appreciate it!


	18. Chapter 18

“Come on, Beomgyu, it stopped being funny the third time.” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you mean _fifth?”_ The Gryffindor laughed loudly again. 

The only one who giggled with him was Yeonjun, who already claimed his rights on making up the nickname. 

Kai wasn’t bothered by it, he already accepted the fact that we was “fifth wheeling” them a long time ago. 

“There is more to someone than their relationship status.” The younger said with his chin up. 

Sitting beside them, Soobin and Taehyun didn’t pay much attention as they read their books. 

“Alright, fifth wheel.” 

“It’s getting annoying, Gyu.” Taehyun didn’t look up as he said that, making Beomgyu stop laughing. 

“I don’t need a romantic interest for character development.” 

Soobin looked up from his book and blinked a few times, finally paying attention to the conversation around him. “What is he saying?” 

“I don’t need a boyfriend to be complete.”

“Are you dissing us?” Yeonjun gasped. 

“Boyfriend shaming!” Beomgyu raised his hands. 

Kai sighed as he looked around the courtyard. He was going to miss those three idiots. 

“He still gets nervous when he talks to pretty boys.” Taehyun murmured. “Not like he can get a boyfriend like that.”

“Taehyun you were on my side!”

“There are no sides.” 

“I don’t get nervous around boys.” Kai frowned. 

“I said _pretty_ boys.” 

“Still” Kai pouted. 

“Aw!” Soobin cooed at him. “It’s alright, Ning, we all do.”

“I don’t get nervous.” 

Yeonjun laughed as he reached to ruffle Kai’s hair, earning mores whines from him. 

“Actually, I’m with Hyuka on this.” Beomgyu shrugged. 

“Really?” Kai raised a brow. 

“Yeah, you don’t get nervous with pretty boys.” Beomgyu shrugged. “You’re always chill talking to me.”

Taehyun exhaled loudly and closed his book. “I apologize on his behalf.” 

Kai hummed a song he heard Soobin singing earlier as he headed for the kitchens. He sometimes missed singing. 

He left the Frog Choir a year ago. The only reason Kai stayed until then was the fact that the Professor always claimed he and Taehyun were the best ones there, but the Ravenclaw left the Choir on their third year and Kai felt guilty for leaving. 

He clicked his tongue, he should’ve told Yeonjun about the Frog Choir, the older would’ve be excited to have more experiences here. 

It was raining and Kai was in the mood for a cup of tea from the kitchens, maybe hot chocolate if he was lucky. Not that it was different from making one himself, but he was always curious of the stories that some house elves were willing to share with him. 

“Huening Kai!” 

Kai turned around. “Hi-Hey.” He bit his tongue, trying not to embarrass himself. “Hey, Junseo.”

The Quidditch captain smiled at him. “Hey.”

“If you’re, uh, looking for Yeonjun,” Kai scratched the back of his head, “I saw him at the library. But that was, like, three hours ago.”

“No, actually-“

“Oh! Taehyun? He’s at the study hall.”

Junseo raised his brow and let out a small laugh, shifting his weight to one foot. “Not looking for him, either.”

“Beomgyu?” Kai thought. “I don’t know other Quidditch players.”

“Not everything I do is Quidditch related.” 

“Right.” Kai laughed nervously. Nervously? “So...”

“I was looking for you.” Junseo smiled again as he took out his phone. 

“Me?” 

“You.” He repeated. “Have any plans for this summer break?” 

“Not yet, I think?” 

“Maybe we can do something, then.” He handed Kai his phone. “Can I have your number?”

“What?”

“Spill.”

“What? I have nothing to spill.” Kai stretched his legs under his desk. “I don’t even know what you mean.”

Taehyun eyed him. “Spill.”

Kai huffed out. “How do you know if someone is pranking you?” 

“If it’s Beomgyu, it’s a prank.” Taehyun went back to writing down on his notebook. 

“It’s not him.”

“If it’s Yeonjun, same thing.”

Kai looked around the almost empty classroom. Okay, he will just wait and see what happens after he gives someone his contact info. Junseo didn’t say he was going to text him that night, he said during the summer, he just had to wait for the summer. 

“It’s so weird.”

“What is?”

“The others will finish school soon.” Kai shrugged. “And we won’t have them here when summer ends.”

Taehyun left his notes and sighed. “It’s weird.” He nodded. 

“It’s going to be just the two of us.” 

“Again.” Taehyun smiled. “It was like that for some years, before we met the other two.” 

“Remember when they said we could see each other at Hogsmeade?” 

Taehyun nodded. “It’s easier for Soobin...” Scrunching his nose, he looked back at his study material. “Maybe once a month?”

“Once? A _month?”_

“Twice?” Taehyun frowned. “We can’t make them come every week. Plus, we only get permission on certain weekends.”

“Maybe they can take turns?” The Hufflepuff shrugged. “Won’t you miss them?”

“I will.” Taehyun nodded his head, he let out a breath and bit his lip. “There is no point in worrying about that now.”

“But-“

“Specially when we have an exam in ten minutes.” 

Kai pouted and watched as Taehyun focused on reading his notes again. His leg shook up and down as he read the material in front of him. All the corners of his papers were already ripped, but that didn’t stop him from ripping the sides. 

He’d been scolded for that habit many times, but he sometimes did it unconsciously, he had to use repairing spells on the library’s books he’d accidentally ruined. 

“You can ask me if you don’t understand something.” Taehyun reassured him. 

“Oh, thank Merlin.” Kai pushed his notes towards him. “Here.” He pointed. “Why are Vampires classified as Living Dead but Inferi, who are _dead,_ aren’t?” 

Taehyun reached for his own notes. “Well, that is-“

“And Ghosts? Also, here, why are Zombies and Inferi two different things? Aren’t they the same?”

“Kai...” Taehyun slowly looked up from the lines the younger was pointing. “Did you study at all?” 

He pressed his tongue to his cheek. “Can you really tell?” 

Kai still felt some sort of guilt. Even if he ‘got over’ his crush on Soobin and Yeonjun didn’t remember about it, something about the taller side hugging him with his arm around Kai’s shoulder while they sat at the Hufflepuff common room just felt a bit weird. 

Kai sometimes felt as if he was to Soobin what his plushies were to him, something to coo over how cute it was, squish it and hug it to feel better. 

“Ning, is something going on?” Soobin looked at him. 

“Why?”

“You’ve been rubbing my belly for almost an hour, not that I mind.” 

Kai slowly stopped the movement of his hand. “Didn’t notice.”

“It’s okay.” Soobin squeezed his shoulder with the hand that was resting there. “What are you thinking about?”

He thought about it for a second. “Many things.”

“Are the exams stressing you?” 

“A little, but...” Kai looked down to his hands on his lap. “Honestly, I will miss you guys.” 

“Ah, cute!” Soobin brought Kai to his chest, squeezing him in a tight hug. “You’re so cute!” 

“You’re crushing me.”

“Cute!” Soobin laughed, giving him a last squeeze before letting him go. “You know you can call me anytime you need something, right? And be good and get permission to go to Hogsmeade trips.” 

“Will do.”

“Always tell me the chosen dates for the trips.” Soobin pointed his finger at him. “I’ll try to go to all of them, so we can have butterbeer together.” He put the book that was on his lap at his side. “Text me whenever you can and call me if anything happens, and I mean _anything.”_

Kai smiled. “I’m so glad to have you as a friend.”

Soobin blinked, mouth slightly open before the dimples in his cheeks deepened. 

“Don’t.”

Kai was crushed by another hug again. “So cute!” 

“I don’t think this is a great idea.”

Kai rolled his eyes and pulled Yeonjun’s hand. “We just have to be more careful.”

He thought of the first time he’d brought Yeonjun here, he had to polish the trophies without magic after that as a punishment. 

“If something doesn’t kill us there, Soobin definitely will.” 

Kai took him deeper into the forest. “Wanna go to the lake? We can’t go really far if you’re so scared.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun frowned. “I’m _so_ scared.” He said in a sarcastic tone. 

Kai stopped walking, turning to look at Yeonjun. “Didn’t you want to see everything at Hogwarts? This is your last chance.”

The blonde thought for a moment, pursing his lips as he looked away. “Alright.”

Kai smirked and began walking again, looking out for any creatures he could show Yeonjun. A gasp left his lips as soon as he spotted something on a tree and rushed towards it. 

“Are you seeing this, Yeonjun?”

“You almost gave me a heart attack for some hair?”

 _”Unicorn_ hair.” Kai corrected him, untangling the strands from the branch. “This is amazing, I’ll give these to Taehyun.” 

“Will we be seeing any actual Unicorns?”

“If we’re extremely lucky.” 

Yeonjun sighed, stepping away as Kai carefully put the hair inside his pocket. “What is _that?”_

Kai turned around, looked at the direction where Yeonjun was pointing and gasped happily. “A Hippogriff.” 

He turned towards Yeonjun, who was still watching the creature with curiosity. They were fairly far from it, so there shouldn’t be a problem unless they made too much noise or sudden movements. “I wanna fly on one of those someday.”

Yeonjun frowned. “Can you do that?”

“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “He’s hungry.” Kai pouted as he saw the Hippogriff pawing at the floor and looking around. “Too bad we didn’t bring meat.”

Yeonjun frowned. “He’s carnivorous? Can he eat us?” 

Kai turned to his friend a chuckled. “Are you afraid of him?”

“Me?” The blond snorted. “No, of course not.”

Kai smiled, he nodded his head and looked around. “Want to look deeper?”

“Isn’t it, like, super dangerous?”

“A little, yeah.” 

“And the Care of Magical Creatures teacher lost a few limbs here, right?”

“Oh, are you taking that class?” Kai started walking, Yeonjun sulked before following. 

“No, I didn’t take it, I just heard.”

“You should have, it’s so fun.” 

Yeonjun looked around everywhere, to their right, the Hippogriff paid no attention to them as they walked further into the forest. 

“Oh, I knew I had to bring food from the kitchens.” Kai watched a few dark figures approaching them. 

“Is that why you’re always in the kitchens?”

“Not really, they give me food for the creatures sometimes, but mostly I like to keep the House Elves company. Didn’t think I’d need meat now.” 

_”Meat?”_

Kai watched as three young creatures ran up to them, recognizing the Hufflepuff almost instantly. “Hey, hey, I don’t have any food.”

Yeonjun brought his fists close to his chest. “What are you talking to?”

Kai smiled and reached to touch the smaller one’s boney head. “Sorry, baby.”

“What are you- Oh.” 

It was a shame that not everyone could see Thestrals, they were just big scary skeletal puppies for him. “They’re very friendly.”

“If they look anything like the drawings on the books...” Yeonjun trailed off, looking at Kai’s hand on top of the invisible horse. 

“They do. But you get used to it.” Kai stared at the cloudy eyes in front of him, finally waving them off. “Go, go. I don’t have anything.” He laughed. 

The three Thestrals stepped back a little but stayed close to them as Yeonjun watched in their general direction. “Did they go?”

“No.” Kai laughed again. “But I think this is as far as I can take you.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun shrugged. “Don’t worry, can’t do anything about it. Want to go back?”

Kai rolled his eyes and looked towards the dark trees and pointed his finger. “The lake is over there.”

“Dangerous?”

“Dangerous.” He laughed. “I can go sometimes but I don’t think they’ll be welcoming of a stranger, it took me some time to gain their trust.”

“Who are _they?”_

“You know, _them.”_

“Ah!” Yeonjun whined, making the Thestrals look at him. “Stop talking in codes.” 

Kai laughed at his tantrum. “The creatures, Junnie. Specially the Centaurs, they’re very protective of the place.”

“Centaurs?” Yeonjun’s eyes opened big. 

“You truly know nothing.” Kai shook his head. “They’re like natives of this place, I could never befriend them.”

“The fact that you’re alive is amazing.” Yeonjun let out a huff, hands coming to his hips. “How haven’t you been attacked?”

“Oh, I have. Taehyun is good at healing.” The brunette chuckled. “I got a nasty scar on my thigh, though, after he said he wouldn’t be helping me anymore.”

“Why?” Yeonjun frowned. 

“He didn’t want me to go so deep into the forest, so now I keep my distance.” Kai cocked his head to the side. “Most times.”

The Thestrals seemed to get a little bored as they started walking further away from them, Yeonjun was still frozen where he stood. “How did you get the scar?”

“Well, I don’t know what to call that creature.” Kai thought. “You can’t really ask professors about what you find here without receiving detention or being expelled.”

He watched Yeonjun’s shocked expression. “What do you mean? You don’t know what attacked you?”

“There are lots of stuff they don’t tell you about this forest.” Kai raised his brows. “We don’t even know how deep it goes, what kind of things live after the path gets too difficult.” 

The Thestrals were now nowhere to be found. Yeonjun gulped nervously. 

“Maybe it’s good that the Centaurs never let me explore further.” Kai shrugged. “Many students have disappeared here.”

“Dis-Disappeared? Kai, what are you doing in here?” Yeonjun’s voice cracked. 

“Are you going to let fear forbid you from experiences?” 

The Slytherin twisted his lips, biting down the inside of his cheek. “Stop giving me life lessons.”

Kai hummed. “I guess I should stick to being the cute one of the group.” He sighed, looking back once more. “Alright, it’s getting dark. We should go-“

“Great idea, let’s go.” Yeonjun didn’t hesitate before turning back and started to walk towards where they came from. 

The younger rolled his eyes and caught up to him, glancing one last time at the silver Hippogriff before following Yeonjun out of the forest. He was a little disappointed, he wanted to show the Slytherin more of his favorite place. 

The sunsets here were amazing too, a few more animals came out as it became darker. Even non-magical animals wandered around here, but he guesses Yeonjun would be scared even of a small rabbit. 

“Hey.” Yeonjun said once Kai reached his side. “Do you know which Greenhouse is the one Soobin uses?

“You’ll go to the Greenhouses?”

“I’ll try.” He exhaled. “Guess I shouldn’t let fear forbid me from experiences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


	19. Chapter 19

Soobin saw movement from the corner of his eye, making him almost drop the pot he was carrying. “For Merlin’s sake.” 

“Sorry.” 

The Hufflepuff left the pot on the ground, facing his boyfriend walking in. “What are you doing here?”

Yeonjun smiled sheepishly, hands going inside his pockets. “I wanted to see you work.” 

Warmth spread through Soobin’s chest, he stepped closer to the Slytherin. “Thank you.”

Yeonjun chuckled, he put his hands on Soobin’s hips and brought him closer. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“I love you.”

Yeonjun giggled again. “Love you.”

Soobin leaned forward and left a peck on his lips, he then stepped back, taking Yeonjun’s hand in his. “I’m almost done here.”

“Tell me if you need any help.”

Soobin nodded and gave him another dimpled smile, going back to what he was doing. He lifted the orange pot and took it with the rest, looking at the small plants resting close to the wall. 

He had already done most of his work here, now it was time to sort things out and put everything back into it’s place. 

“Will you miss this?” Yeonjun asked as we walked slowly around the place. 

The taller sighed, looking at the way the plants slowly swayed towards Yeonjun, taking an instant liking to him. “Yeah.” 

“You know,” Yeonjun glanced around, “We have a small greenhouse in my backyard.” 

“Really?”

“You can say no if you want to, but...” He shrugged. “My dad and I aren’t very good at keeping it this nice.” 

“I would love to.”

The sunset made everything golden. Watching Yeonjun walking around the plants glowing like that, it was a sight Soobin wished he could have for the rest of his life. 

Shaking his head, Soobin turned around again and put the tools away. He rubbed his face only to feel the coarse soil against his cheek. 

“You got your face all dirty.” Yeonjun laughed before walking up to him and softly wiping his face with his thumb. 

“I don’t want this to end.” 

Yeonjun cupped Soobin’s cheek with his hand. “Me neither.” He pouted. “It’s our last week here and I... I don’t know how to feel about that.” 

Soobin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of Yeonjun’s hand, he felt the pressure of Yeonjun’s mouth on his as the other moved his hand to the hair on his nape. 

He kissed back, hands wrapping around Yeonjun’s waist while pressing their chests together. Soobin was probably staining his shirt with dirt as he gripped Yeonjun’s sides. 

“Wait.” Soobin opened his eyes once he felt Yeonjun biting his bottom lip. “Wait. These walls are made of glass.” 

Yeonjun tried to follow his lips again but Soobin stepped back. “Ah, why? People don’t even come here at this hour.”

“I broke too many rules as the Headboy.” Soobin laughed. 

“It’s your last week, one more won’t be a problem.” 

Soobin hummed, stepping away from Yeonjun’s hands and going back to his work. 

“Soobinie.” Yeonjun whined, going behind Soobin and putting his chin on his shoulder. “Soobinie.” He whined again. 

“I’ll be done soon.” 

“Remember when we snuck into empty classrooms at night?” Yeonjun pouted. “This might be our last chance to do something like that again.”

“Junnie, you know I-“

“Our last days here, Soobin, please.” 

“Why not the common rooms?” 

Yeonjun stomped his feet, giving Soobin space to turn around again. “Me going to your common room _is_ against the rules too.” He frowned. “And everyone is staying up late to study.” He grabbed Soobin’s tie, toying with it. 

The taller rolled his eyes, stopping Yeonjun’s hands. “You just want the thrill of it, don’t you? You troublemaker.” 

“Oh? And you’re suddenly _such_ a good boy, aren’t you?” Yeonjun clicked his tongue. “Boring.”

Soobin crossed his arms. “Alright. Tonight, at the classroom we used, ten o’clock. Don’t let the other Prefects catch you.”

“They’ll be too busy being nerds and studying.”

“And you should be doing that too!” Soobin watched as Yeonjun started walking out. “Instead of corrupting me!” 

“Soobin!” Kai screamed once he caught the purple headed. “Soobin!” 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Soobin rushed to the younger who grabbed him by the shoulders. “Where were you?” 

“Taking a bath. What happened, Kai?” 

“The Gryffindors were doing a party, the Prefects were helping them, the professors are _pissed.”_ Kai breathed deeply. “Are you wearing cologne?” 

Soobin cursed under his breath. “Are they at the Gryffindor Tower?” 

“Maybe, they could’ve gone to the office already.” 

“Troll shit.” Soobin sighed, turning towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. “Do me a favor, text Yeonjun and tell him I won’t make it tonight.” 

“Make what?”

“Just tell him!” Soobin started running. 

“Come on, you can’t be mad at me.”

“Oh, I can.” Yeonjun strode through the corridor, avoiding the people around him. 

“Yeonjun.” Soobin grabbed him by the arm, turning him around. “You know there is nothing I could do, my ass was at risk.”

“And _my_ ass was waiting.” 

Beomgyu leaned in on their conversation. “Can you watch what you’re saying in public?” 

Yeonjun pushed the Gryffindor. “Not like that, dumbass.” He looked at Soobin. “Let’s meet up after the exam, closet where we had our first kiss-“

“Ew.” Beomgyu shuddered. “Stop.”

Yeonjun pushed him away again. “What do you say?”

Soobin smirked. “See you there.” 

Yeonjun smiled, taking Beomgyu with him into their classroom. “You had your first kiss in a closet?”

Soobin gulped and turned around, rushing to his own class. Yeonjun will be the death of him. 

“And _another_ corridor,” Soobin huffed, “And you know this one, Hospital Wing.” He pointed to the double door before pointing to his left. “Clock Tower.” He pointed his finger up. “Just below the Prefect’s bathroom.” 

Yeonjun gasped. “I don’t think I’ve been to the Clock Tower.” 

“Yeonjun, please,” Soobin whined, shoulders slumping forward, “I’ve walked you through the castle for almost two hours, you know more about the place than most students.” 

“I still have so much so see!” 

“Then go see it as I take a bubble bath.” Soobin raised his eyebrows. “My feet hurt.” 

“You’re just grumpy because we skipped dinner.”

The Hufflepuff frowned. “Exactly! Enough is enough.” 

“We can go to the kitchens later.” Yeonjun took his hand and started to drag him to the corridor. “Let’s see the clock.” 

Soobin clicked his tongue, walking reluctantly with him. “Why? It’s just an old rusty clock.”

Yeonjun didn’t hesitate before rushing to the doors, going into the tower. 

“See? It’s just oxidized bells, let’s-“ 

“Let’s go up.” 

Soobin rolled his eyes as the blonde reached the stairs, already going up. He eyed the big pendulum swinging in the middle of the tower as they went up the stairs surrounding it. 

“Are these the bells we heard for our classes?” Yeonjun pointed to the four big bells. 

“Yes. _Very interesting.”_

The Slytherin went two steps at a time. “And this corridor?”

“Leads to the main castle.” Soobin mumbled. 

Yeonjun walked around the clock’s movement and went closer to the glass dial. It was stained and rusty but you could still see the old courtyard in front of it. 

“Thank you.”

Soobin looked at his boyfriend and frowned. “For bringing you to an old clock?”

The blond turned to him and smiled. “For bringing me to Hogwarts.”

A little surprised, Soobin looked back at the courtyard. “It was you who finally accepted the letter.” 

Yeonjun took Soobin’s hand in his. “I was so dumb.” He sighed. “I should’ve come earlier.” 

“Stop it.” Soobin squeezed his hand. “Everything happens for a reason.”

Yeonjun hummed. “You’re my reason.”

Soobin looked to the side, hiding his smile. “You’re so cheesy.” 

He was tugged by the hand before Yeonjun wrapped his arms around him. They hugged silently, only the clock’s movement making noise. Soobin rested his cheek against Yeonjun’s head, sighing out a smile. 

“Hey, about-“

“Shh.” Soobin closed his eyes. “Don’t ruin the moment.” 

“I didn’t even say anything.” 

Soobin lifted his head to look at Yeonjun in the eyes. “Okay, what is it?”

“You have a pool in the Prefect’s bathroom but you don’t know how to swim.”

The taller’s shoulders dropped. “Why couldn’t you just stay quiet?” 

“Have you ever tried to swim-?”

“No. I only filled it halfway. Back to hugging.”

“You only filled it halfway?” Yeonjun gasped as the Hufflepuff groaned. “Soobin, you’re such a-“

“Back to hugging.” Soobin whined, pulling him to his chest again. He breathed in deeply, hand behind Yeonjun’s head and the other on the small of his back. 

“Let’s fill it.” 

“I am begging you to shut up.”

Yeonjun pulled away, looking at him with determination. “You won’t get the opportunity to do it later.”

“I don’t care.” He deadpanned. Soobin started whining as Yeonjun headed for the stairs. 

“We’re going swimming.”

Soobin grouched once more. “Can’t we have a nice moment? Why are you like this?” 

Yeonjun chuckled. “Come on, baby.” 

Soobin didn’t have the energy to fight with him, he just followed Yeonjun to the stairs. “You owe me so much.”

“I do.” Yeonjun scrunched his nose as he looked at Soobin with a smile. “I hope you’re wearing your nice underwear.”

“What do you mean nice?”

Yeonjun paused. “You know, nice.” He looked as Soobin just stared at him confusedly. “Like, you have underwear and then you have _nice_ underwear.” 

“The Muggle world gave you so many ideas.” Soobin shook his head. 

“Do I have to buy you some Calvin Klein now?” Yeonjun laughed. 

“Don’t know who Calvin is but I’m good with my undies.” Soobin scoffed. 

Yeonjun glanced down before turning back to Soobin. “Let’s race.” 

“Stop it.” Soobin watched wide eyed as Yeonjun started going down the stairs. “Seriously stop it! Yeonjun, don’t run!” 

Soobin walked slowly into the kitchens, his hair was still a little wet as his bangs stuck to his forehead. 

“Master Choi.” The Elves bowed their head when they saw him. 

Soobin’s eyes focused on the other student at the kitchens as he greeted them back. Kai turned towards him, biting his lip. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” Soobin smiled at him. 

“Master Huening is asking for food for the creatures.” Risly said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Kai laughed. “What? No.” He shook his head. 

“Ning, are you trying to go to the forest at this hour?” 

The younger sighed. “The Thestrals are right at the border, maybe if-“

“No.” Soobin frowned. “I told Risly and Borby to stop giving you food for them once it gets dark.” He nodded his head to the Elf in front of them. 

“They told me.” Kai sulked. 

“What brings Master Choi here?” Visny took small steps towards him. 

“I skipped dinner again.” Soobin pouted, not long after he was getting a meal fixed for him. 

“Ning.” He called the other Hufflepuff. “Don’t do anything dangerous when I’m no longer here, okay?”

Kai pressed his tongue against his cheek. “I guess.” 

“Join me for dinner.” Soobin smiled. “I don’t like eating alone.”

“Mind if I ask what you were doing?” 

“Took one last walk around the whole castle.” Soobin laughed. 

Kai nodded and the two watched as the House Elves worked around them, the kitchens were going to close soon and they were putting everything into place. 

“Rabble rousers.” Soobin swore as he brought his hand to his face. “I don’t wanna cry.” 

“Aw.” Kai cooed, rubbing Soobin’s stomach. “Are you getting emotional on your last day?”

“Shut up, it’s because I didn’t eat yet.” 

Soobin sighed, eyeing the big castle once again, hopefully not for the last time. 

Kai walked behind him silently, but the neon green shoes he bought at the Muggle mall squeaked with each step, echoing around. 

“I’ll even miss the paintings.” Soobin waved at the wall full of portraits. 

_”What are you looking at, kid?_

He took Yeonjun on his last tour the night before, showing him parts of the castle that the other could’ve not seen before, maybe most of the students here didn’t even know half the places Soobin knew about. Even if he loved to see Yeonjun glancing everything curiously, he couldn’t shake off the sour feeling of leaving Hogwarts. 

“Hey.” Kai nudged his side. “Make sure you come back as a teacher.”

“We’ll see about that.” Soobin laughed. 

“Be optimistic!” Kai smiled. “If a professor said you could do it, it must mean something, right?”

Soobin smiled at him, finally stepping out of the castle. They walked among the other students, finding Taehyun already waiting for them. 

“Enjoying your last moments?”

“Don’t make me sad.” 

Soon enough, Yeonjun joined them. “I should’ve come here sooner.”

Soobin pinched his side as he pouted. “I told you, don’t sulk over that.”

“Where is Beomgyu?” Kai looked around. 

“Some of his, uh, _fans_ wanted to say goodbye.” Taehyun combed his fingers through his hair, dark roots already showing. 

“You mean the girls that stalked him?” Soobin frowned. 

“You let him go alone?” Kai laughed. 

“He’s over there.” Taehyun pointed to the side. 

Soobin turned to see Beomgyu talking to a group of girls from their classes, a blue haired one pushed a bag to his chest before running away. 

“How is _he_ popular now?” Kai furrowed his brows. “Why aren’t us popular too?”

“Talk for yourself.” Soobin huffed. “Everyone knows the Headboy.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Isn’t Yeonjun the most talked about student this year?”

“It kinda died down after a few months.” Yeonjun giggled, scratching the side of his face. “People weren’t that interested in the transfer student after all.”

“Come on.” Soobin teased him. “You even made it to the Quidditch team.”

“Yeah. For fifteen minutes.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“The Quidditch star here is Taehyun, he set a bunch of records.” Kai pointed. 

“Only two.”

“You can brag.” Kai waved him off. “Junseo even says some representatives of the League’s teams have been watching his games.”

“Really?” Beomgyu joined them, looking at Taehyun with big eyes. “That’s amazing.”

“I’m not interested in being a professional player.” Taehyun scrunched his nose. 

“Still.” Soobin hummed. “It’s good to have different options available.”

Beomgyu gave the bag he received to Taehyun. “Can you make sure this doesn’t have a potion?”

Soobin looked at the other students, already getting into groups to get on the carriages. He spotted the Prefects getting ready to lead too. 

“I think it’s time we head to the boats.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Beomgyu turned to Yeonjun. “You weren’t here, on our first year we came here on boats across the Black Lake. So now we take the boats again.” 

“I hate it so much, we don’t need this for our graduation.” Soobin grunted. “I don’t care about water meanings.”

Kai laughed. “Soobin always says stuff like that, but he- Oh? Taehyun?”

They turned to look at the red haired who wiped away his tears. 

“Tyun.” Soobin cooed. 

Beomgyu smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll miss you.” Taehyun didn’t look at them. “All of you.”

Yeonjun put a hand over his chest, looking at Soobin as the two pouted. 

“We’ll see each other at the station.” Beomgyu tried to lift his head up. 

“But I want you _here.”_

“Hyunie...” Beomgyu blinked his tears away, hugging Taehyun as both started crying. 

“I’ll miss you too.” Soobin put his arms over the two, eyes stinging as the knot on his throat became bigger. “I want to stay here.”

“Me too.” Yeonjun threw his arms around them. “Thank you for everything, guys. Really.” 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun and he couldn’t hold his tears anymore, shoulders shaking with the other three as they cried. 

Kai awkwardly took a step towards them and put his hands on Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s back. “There, there.” He patted. “Why do I have to deal with this?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this as my apology for all the angst i gave them

“My arm! Cramp, cramp!” 

Beomgyu put the box down as soon as he made it through the door, he breathed fast as he watched Taehyun walk in gracefully, balancing two boxes with no problem. 

“How-“ Beomgyu’s heart sank as Taehyun abruptly took off his hands from under the boxes, watching them float in the air instead. 

“You’re a wizard, Beomgyu.” Taehyun shook his head, the boxes slowly made their way to the floor. “I thought you would figure it out at some point.”

“And you let me carry all my boxes?” Beomgyu sighed. “What even is in here?” He kneeled down, ripping off the tape. 

Taehyun squatted next to him, laughing at the content. “Sheets and towels.”

“Oh my God.” Beomgyu whined. “I forgot I have to make my own bed now.”

“You never made your bed?”

“Uh...” Beomgyu smiled sheepishly at him. 

“How will you live alone?” Taehyun rolled his eyes, he took some of the white sheets and walked to Beomgyu’s new bedroom. 

Beomgyu sighed and stood up again to close the apartment’s door. He thought that moving into a fully furnished place would make the whole moving a lot easier, but he still had some job to do. 

“Air conditioner.” He whispered, going to the corner of his living room and pressing the button on the standing unit. 

Beomgyu wiped his forehead sweat as he stood in front of it for a while. Should he move it to his bedroom? Taehyun’s skin gets irritated with sweat. 

“Taehyunie.” He called and walked to the bedroom, where the younger was extending the white duvet on the bed. 

Beomgyu ran to it and threw himself into the bed, bouncing as he laughed. 

“I will kill you.” Taehyun stood at the side, eyes wide open. 

“Let’s nap.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Why did you let me do all the work if you were going to ruin it?” 

Beomgyu sat up, reaching for the back of his shirt and taking it off. _”You’re a wizard.”_ He mocked before laying back. “I thought you were going to use magic again.”

Taehyun sighed frustratedly. “We still have a lot to do.” 

“We can do it after a nap.” Beomgyu opened his arms. 

“With our dirty clothes, on the new sheets.” 

“Yeah, yeah, nap.” 

Beomgyu smiled as he felt the bed sinking at his side, Taehyun quickly clinging to him. “Just for a little bit.”

Beomgyu hummed, throwing his leg around Taehyun and bringing him closer. 

“Gyu, it’s too hot.” Taehyun complained against his neck. 

“I turned on the air conditioner, it’ll be okay in a little while.”

He thought Taehyun was putting space between them but he just shifted to put his arm around Beomgyu’s waist, slightly long nails scratching his bare back softly. “Then we finish unpacking your stuff.”

“Mhm.” Beomgyu hummed, kissing his forehead before closing his eyes. 

A buzz interrupted Beomgyu. He opened his eyes, being met with Taehyun sleeping face.  
He heard it again, he groaned and untangled himself from his boyfriend, getting up and going to the front door. 

“Who is it?” Beomgyu rubbed his eye, being suddenly cold. 

“Me.” Sang a voice outside. 

“Fucking...” Beomgyu sighed, unlocking his door. “Huening Kai, how do you have my address?” 

“Taehyun gave it to me.” Kai sang again giggling. “Are the rest not here yet?”

“The rest?”

Beomgyu heard a thud coming from his bedroom before Taehyun rushed out, the hair on the right side of his head sticking up and his face puffy with sleep. “I forgot.”

“Taehyun, you had to do just one thing.” Kai sighed. “And put on a shirt, Gyu.”

“It’s my place and I decide if I want to wear one or not.” He frowned. 

“You’re early.” Taehyun frowned at his phone, looking at the time. “The others will be here in a few minutes.” 

“What is going on?”

“House...” Taehyun sighed. “Housewarming party.”

“Yay.” Kai shook his fists. 

“Well,” Beomgyu crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ve decided that I’m cold and I want to put on a shirt.” He headed to his room. 

“All your clothes are in your bags.” Taehyun pointed to the living room. 

“Just what I was about to pick up.” He grabbed the bag and went to his room. 

Once he changed his gym shorts into jeans and put on a new shirt Beomgyu came out again, finding only Kai in his kitchen area. The boxes were already pushed to one side instead of being on the way. 

“Taehyun.” Beomgyu called, hearing his answer from the bathroom. “I bought an extra toothbrush for you, it’s the green one.” 

“Thanks.”

Kai glanced back at him, chuckling to himself as he turned back to the plastic cups he was taking out of a bag. “Cute.”

“What? Toothbrushes?” Beomgyu laughed, going closer to see that there was also a bowl of snacks in front of Kai. 

“Having one for him at your place.” 

Beomgyu frowned, reaching to grab a potato chip from the bowl. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Nothing, it’s just-“ Kai shrugged. “Cute.”

“Of course he’s cute.” The two turned to see Taehyun smiling at them. 

“I change my mind, you’re annoying.”

“Right. I forgot you’re a relationship hater.” Taehyun laughed, taking the snack bowl away from them and taking it to the small table in the living room. 

“I’m not.”

“You just think partners and romantic interests are irrelevant to your story.” Taehyun nodded, grabbing his backpack from the couch. “And that you don’t need or want them.”

“I... I didn’t say that.” Kai pouted. 

The doorbell buzzed again, Beomgyu looked up. “Must be the other annoying relationship.”

“You say that as a joke, but it’s a reality.” Kai shook his head. 

Beomgyu opened the door to find the other two boys smiling at him. “Woah, what a surprise.”

“We brought drinks.” Yeonjun lifted his hands, two bags with bottles and cans on them. 

“And a plant!” Soobin smiled as he raised the small pot on his hands. “Yeonjun says Muggles give plants on this kind of parties and this one is very easy to take care of-“

“Good, come in.” Beomgyu opened the door wider for them. 

Taehyun walked up to Beomgyu after he closed the door again. “I’m sorry, I know it’s so sudden but we were supposed to get everything-“

“It’s alright.” Beomgyu smiled, taking his hand. “I’m happy to have them here.”

All of them sat on the floor around the table in the living room, Yeonjun already taking out the drinks. “Are we all drinking?”

“I’m not sure if I want to drink after what happened at the New Year’s party.” Kai grimaced as he remembered being carried by Soobin. 

“Boring.” Yeonjun shook his head. “Should we play drinking games?” 

“Like what?” Soobin frowned. 

“Like, I don’t know... Never have I ever?” Yeonjun looked around. “Have you never played it?” 

“Played what?” Kai furrowed his brows. 

“Never have I ever.”

“Have you ever what?”

Yeonjun sighed, he passed the beers to each boy. “You sip every time someone says something you did do.” He sat back down. “Like... Never have I ever cheated on a test? And the people who did it take a sip.”

“I’m a little lost.” Soobin took his can. “But sure, let’s do that one.” 

“Okay.” The blond nodded, pouring beer in a plastic cup before reaching for the green bottle of soju. “I’ll start. Never have I ever bleached my hair.” 

“Ha, mine is magically dyed.” Soobin looked at the three boys sipping from their drinks.

Beomgyu gulped. “Never have I ever been the Headboy.”

Soobin rolled his eyes and took a sip. “Never have I ever... Gone to the Dueling Club!”

Beomgyu swallowed the beer again. “Never have I ever made out with someone in a closet!”

Yeonjun sipped his beer with Soobin, watching the two go at it. 

“Okay? Never have I ever made out with someone at the Owlery.” 

Taehyun tried not to laugh as he drank with Beomgyu. 

“Never have I ever-“

“Alright! I think we understood the game now, thank you, guys.” Kai raised his hands. “Should I search ideas online?”

“You can’t come up with stuff?” Yeonjun frowned. “Never have I ever shoplifted? Fallen asleep in a bus?” 

“Never have I ever done something that I regret.” Kai read out loud, laughing when all of them took a sip. “Never have I ever cheated on someone.” He nodded as nobody moved. “Never have I even _been_ cheated on.”

Soobin slowly took a sip without any expression on his face. Yeonjun watched him silently. 

“Never have I ever kissed my best fr-“ Kai locked his phone. “Anyways, this game is boring.”

Beomgyu chuckled, taking a sip from his beer just because. “Good.” 

“Should we play drunken UNO?” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think Gyu has UNO cards here.” Taehyun shook his head. 

“Should’ve told me, could’ve been my gift.” Kai laughed. 

“Maybe...” Soobin put his can on the table. “We can just chat, without games.”

“Good idea.” Taehyun nodded. “I’ll put on some music.” 

“Never have I ever...” Beomgyu held in a burp. “Given _my own friend_ detention!” 

Soobin finished the bottle, reaching for Yeonjun’s cup. “Never have I ever...” He thought. “Been a Beater.” 

Beomgyu hissed after swallowing the soju. “Never have I ever been a Hufflepuff! You drink too, Kai.” 

The younger laughed, he switched his can for a cup of grape juice a while ago. 

“Never have I ever...” Soobin looked around for help, his cheeks and nose were already pink. Yeonjun leaned in to whisper on his ear. “Ever lived alone!” 

Beomgyu drank his soju. “Never have I ever had five siblings.” 

“Fuck you, I have six.”

“Still counts.”

“Nu-uh.” Soobin shook his head. 

“It does!”

“Game over.” Taehyun announced. 

“Thank you.” Yeonjun sighed. 

“It was quite entertaining.” Kai shrugged his shoulders, peeking inside the bags of snacks. 

“I wanna... Bathroom.” Soobin pointed to the door, he stood up from the sofa and reached to grab Yeonjun’s shoulder before he could fall. “Woah.” 

Yeonjun stood up with him, leading him to the bathroom. Beomgyu turned his attention to the youngest, eyeing him for a moment. 

Beomgyu was sitting on the floor with Taehyun, Kai being the only one at the couch now. “Hey.” He frowned when he got no reaction.

Taehyun laughed. “Hyuka.” He called. 

He finally looked up from his phone. “Huh?”

“You brat.” Beomgyu frowned. “You’re so obvious. Leave your phone for a second, your fingers will hurt from all that texting.”

“I...” Kai locked his phone, putting it away. 

“You don’t even try to hide your smile.”

“I think it’s time for us to leave.” Yeonjun laughed, coming back with Soobin. “Plus, these two need to take the bus.” 

Kai nodded. “Yeah, we have a curfew.” 

They stood up, Beomgyu went to Soobin and extended his hand. “Well played.” 

Soobin smiled and shook his hand. “You too.” 

Taehyun followed behind them. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting us.” Kai smiled back. 

“I didn’t invite any of you.” Beomgyu frowned, the red haired clung to his arm. 

“I’ll take these badgers to the bus station.” Yeonjun giggled, looking at Kai. “Then it’s up to you.”

“I’ll walk him to his house, don’t worry.” He reassured him. 

“Badgers?” Soobin scrunched his nose. 

“Hufflepuffs.” Taehyun nodded. 

“Oh! Junnie, you’re so witty.” Soobin clasped his hands. 

Yeonjun let out a laugh and took his hand. “Let’s go. Bye, guys!” 

Taehyun waved his hand eagerly as Beomgyu closed the door. 

“I’ll clean this up, then I’ll leave you to rest.” Taehyun went to the living room again. 

Beomgyu stood at the entrance for a while, body slightly swaying thanks to the loss of balance. He didn’t know how much time passed as he snapped out of it and looked up to see Taehyun waving his wand to pick up the trash. 

“I put the food that my mom prepared for you in the fridge.” He said over the sound of clinking bottles. “Make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow.” 

“Aren’t you staying?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows as he stepped closer to him. 

Taehyun put his wand in his back pocket and cupped his face in his hands. “Will you need an aspirin? Should I get you one?”

“Hyunie.” Beomgyu pouted. “Stay the night.” 

“Needy, are we?” Taehyun laughed, he turned around to keep cleaning. 

Beomgyu whined again. “Stay.” 

Taehyun looked at him and sighed. “Go get changed for bed.”

“Will you stay?”

“We’ll see, go.” 

Beomgyu dragged his feet to his room, he grabbed his bag and searched for his sweatpants, taking a pair for him and one for his boyfriend. 

After he changed, Beomgyu headed back to the living room. “Take these.”

Taehyun turned to face him, laughing when he saw the pants in Beomgyu’s hand. “I’ll go to the bathroom and then I’ll join you.”

“You better.” Beomgyu pointed at him and turned around once again. 

He felt dizzy as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with both hands on his stomach. “Taehyun!”

“I’m here.” The red haired walked into the room, turning the lights off before climbing into bed and into Beomgyu’s arms. 

Beomgyu moved slowly, arm curling under Taehyun as the younger rested his head on the pillow. “You smell... Fresh.” 

Taehyun giggled. “Cucumber face wash and mint toothpaste.” 

The Gryffindor kissed his forehead, then the bridge of his nose. “Thank you for staying.”

“You didn’t give me other options.” Taehyun laughed, punching his chest lightly. “You’re so clingy these days.”

Beomgyu watched Taehyun’s face, his thumb rubbing the other’s cheek. “I feel like... We wasted so much time.”

Taehyun frowned. “Why?”

“Because we were fighting and being dumb instead of just being together.” He breathed out. “Sorry, for wasting your time.” 

Taehyun’s hand came up and grabbed Beomgyu’s, giving it a light squeeze. “You say it like we don’t have the rest of our lives to spend together.”

Beomgyu couldn’t help the stupid smile forming on his face. “I love you, you pretty nerd.” 

“Can I ask you something? Now that you’re spilling.” 

Taehyun looked at him with his big puppy eyes, one cheek slightly squished thanks to the pillow under him, his fingers playing with Beomgyu’s hand, he was fucking adorable. “Yeah.” 

“You probably don’t even remember this.” He looked down. “But one time I said I loved you... And you didn’t say anything.”

“I think I remember.” Beomgyu blinked slowly. “Was it that time you couldn’t stop laughing?”

“Yes.”

Beomgyu licked his lips, he remembers.  
Taehyun had been laughing for two minutes over a stupid joke he’d made, whining about the pain in his stomach as he leaned into Beomgyu for support. His giggles were finally stopping as he looked at Beomgyu with tearful eyes. _”Gosh, I love you.”_

“I thought you could’ve just said that in a playful way.” Beomgyu gulped. “I was scared that it would be awkward if I said it back and it was a joke, and by the time I finished thinking about that, the long pause would make it awkward.” 

“Good, I felt a little rejected back then.” 

Beomgyu furrowed his brows, his eyelids weighting on him as he leaned in closer until his breath mixed with Taehyun’s. “Never.” He gave him a small kiss. “I love you.” 

Taehyun smiled, closing the space between them to kiss him. Beomgyu kissed back almost lazily, his body too tired to take the lead. “Love you too, dumbass.” 

“I’ll never make you insecure again.” He whispered against his mouth, feeling Taehyun’s smile forming. 

The Ravenclaw propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Beomgyu, his fingers caressing his sharp jaw going down to the silver locket on his necklace. 

“What are you doing?” Beomgyu giggled. 

“I can’t believe you’re real.” Taehyun exhaled. “You’re so good, Cookie, I promise I’ll be better for you.”

Beomgyu smiled, raising a hand to Taehyun’s hair and brushing it. “What are you saying? You’re perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, yes... Domestic. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! and loving my boys as much as i do!!  
> !!!  
> my amazing friend paltita (who you can find screaming in the comments) did some amazing art [with this taegyu](https://twitter.com/petitene/status/1298715418056462339?s=21) AND! [tyuns first i love you](https://twitter.com/petitene/status/1244076053049548807?s=21)


	21. Chapter 21

“Ma!” Yeonjun stepped out to his backyard. “Are you barefoot again?” 

The woman glanced at him before she turned back again. “I’m busy.”

“Mama, that’s my boyfriend.” 

Soobin chuckled, he looked at Yeonjun as he entered the small greenhouse. “We’re having fun, Junnie.”

“Stop siding with her.” Yeonjun pouted, he walked towards his mom. “You skipped your bath today.”

“I don’t need one.” 

“Not in front of Soobin.” Yeonjun sighed. 

“I can come back tomorrow.” Soobin smiled, lowering himself a little. “I can bring more seeds, we are done for today.” 

“Go inside, mama, the food is ready.”

His mom pouted at him. “Boring.” 

“Eat your veggies this time.” Yeonjun watched her go inside the house. “And put some shoes on!” 

Soobin laughed again, shaking the dirt out of his hands. The small greenhouse was already so much better since he started coming.

“Sorry if she bothered you.” 

Soobin shook his head. “You two are so alike.”

“Oh?” Yeonjun poked his side. “Are you saying I bother you?” 

“Yeah.” Soobin stuck his tongue out, he threw his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders. “What are we doing today?” 

The blond hummed. “I don’t have anything planned.”

“What about Muggle movies?”

“You keep calling everything a Muggle thing.” Yeonjun laughed. “Alright, let’s do movies.” 

“Oh! Right!” Soobin gasped. “The Muggle music store, I wanted to go there.”

“Really?”

“I want those albums that you listen to.”

Yeonjun nodded. “Sure.”

“The Baby Rex one.”

“Bebe Rexha?” Yeonjun laughed. “Alright, let’s get you one.” 

“Trust me, I’m well known here.”

“I don’t think being known at your local arcade is a big achievement.”

Yeonjun glared back at Taehyun before opening the glass door to the arcade. 

“What’s all this?” Kai looked around the colorful place. 

“Games.” Yeonjun smiled. “Anything you can think of.”

“Not really.” Taehyun scoffed. 

“Shut up.” Yeonjun walked towards one of the games and pressed a yellow button. “Come on, read who’s number one.”

Kai glanced at the ranking. “Yeonjun.”

“That’s right, read this one.” 

“Yeonj-“

“Aha! I am the legend of Hitters’ Arcade, I am first on every-“

“You’re second here.” Taehyun pointed at a screen. 

“What?” 

“Oh? Here too.” Kai walked over to a blue screen. 

“That can’t be.” Yeonjun frowned. “Who is Heesung?”

Taehyun shrugged. “You’ve been gone for a year, Hitters’ needed a new ace.”

“No.” Yeonjun pressed his fist against his palm, furrowing his brows. “We are not leaving until I get the highest scores again.” 

Kai scratched his head. “How long will that take?” 

“Yeah.” Taehyun scrunched his nose. “I have plans for later.”

“We are not leaving.” Yeonjun took out his wallet. “Not until I get all of them.” 

Yeonjun groaned, the character in front of him celebrating second place. “Do you like being a loser?”

“What are you trying to do?”

The blond turned around. “Gyu, do you come here?”

“Nah, Taehyun told me you’re holding him hostage.” Beomgyu laughed. 

“Ah, they’re at the shooting games.” Yeonjun waved his hand and introduced his card again. 

“Do you have a gaming obsession or something?”

“I need to get my higher score back.” Yeonjun narrowed his eyes as the race in front if him started. 

“Use magic.”

“No.”

“Can I try?”

“Getting first place?” Yeonjun laughed. “Sure, if you want.”

Beomgyu pouted. “I can get a high score.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Let’s bet on it.”

Yeonjun raised his brows, eyes still glued to the screen. “Okay, you pay for the rest of my games, then.”

“That’s-“ Beomgyu frowned. “Okay, deal.” 

Yeonjun pressed the buttons furiously as the ending approached. “Fuck.” 

“Let me try.” 

Yeonjun stood up, giving Beomgyu his place so he could try at it. 

“Didn’t we come here so you could show me some games?” Kai approached them. 

Taehyun followed behind him. “He just wanted to show you who’s first place.”

“Where did you get churros?” Yeonjun frowned as he saw the two holding the treats. 

“You’re the _legend_ but you haven’t seen the snack bar?” Kai shook his head. 

“Tyun.” Beomgyu called. “You have churros? Ah!” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend to feed him. 

“Let’s go to the canteen.” Kai smiled at Yeonjun. 

“I’m good.” 

“Come on, at least get something to drink, you’ve been playing for ages.”

Yeonjun looked back at Beomgyu and nodded. “I could use a break.”

Kai smiled and turned around. Yeonjun followed behind him, the canteen was almost a separate room with a snack bar with sweets and some junk food. It must be new, he never saw this part before. 

“If you want to have an actual meal later, there are many good places around here.” Yeonjun glanced at Kai.

He nodded. “We should go. Get some real food.”

Yeonjun headed to the drinks when Kai grabbed his wrist. “What?”

“I wanna show you something.” 

He dragged him to a small board with various papers. “You want me to get a job here?”

“No.” Kai laughed. “Look.”

Yeonjun frowned, he looked at the golden paper, it was titled Hitters’ Achievements. “Most number ones?” He gasped. 

His name was recorded as the highest scores setter of the arcade. 

“You’re still number one.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun smiled. “I’ll still get all my points back before we leave.”

“Come on.” Kai whined. 

Yeonjun smiled as he saw the two youngest competing against each other on the DDR. 

“Kai, you don’t need to step so hard on it.” Beomgyu pointed. 

“Are you joining us for dinner?”

“Are you paying?”

Yeonjun frowned. “Why would I?”

“I just payed for all your games!”

“Because you lost a bet.” Yeonjun mocked him. 

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Beomgyu put out his fist. “If I loose, Kai pays for dinner.”

“What?” The younger turned around, missing a bonus on his game. 

“Alright.” Yeonjun smiled. “If I loose, Taehyun pays.” 

“Beomgyu has never won that game.” The red haired laughed. 

_“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”_

“Congrats on finally winning, Gyu.”

Their orders were placed, Taehyun went to get their drinks as Kai rubbed his forehead. 

“Are you okay?” Yeonjun pouted. 

“Yeah.” Kai nodded. “Just a lot of noise back there.” He looked up. “And colors.”

“Sorry.” Yeonjun eyed him. “You sure you can stay around here at this hour? What about your curfew?”

“I can sleep over at Hyun’s...” Kai bit his lip as he looked at the Gryffindor. “If you’re alright with that?”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. “Me? Kai, I told you I’m not going to forbid him from seeing his best friend.”   
He shook his head before looking around quickly and resting his hands on top of the table as he whispered. “But try anything funny and I will ruin your life.” 

Kai frowned, leaning in a little. “How?”

“Take a wild guess.” 

Kai slowly glanced at Yeonjun, he looked back at Beomgyu in a silent agreement. “I think I know.”

Yeonjun leaned in too. “Why are you whispering?”

“So Taehyun doesn’t know.”

“So Taehyun doesn’t know what?” 

The three squealed as Taehyun stood beside the table with their drinks in his hands, Kai’s knee hitting the table and making it shake. 

Beomgyu chuckled nervously. “So Taehyun doesn’t know about my two year anniversary gift.”

Taehyun narrowed his eyes. “Sure.” He snickered, leaving the bottles on top of the table. 

“Guys, can I tell you something?” Yeonjun looked at the three. 

Kai furrowed his brows. “What’s up?”

“I won’t, like, I won’t reach out to him but-“ The blond shrugged. “I feel bad for Daewon.”

“Not this again.” Beomgyu shook his head, reaching for his drink. 

“Listen.” Yeonjun whined. “He didn’t deserve it.”

“He deserved it.” Beomgyu scoffed, finger pressing on the table. “He did it to himself.”

“Nobody deserves to be outed like that.”

“He doesn’t get to have a redemption. He had it coming.” 

“You don’t believe that, Gyu.”

Beomgyu exhaled, focusing instead on opening his can of soda. 

“So?” Taehyun gulped. “Will you be his new friend?”

“No, I mean...” Yeonjun thought. “It’ll be too weird, I’m just thinking out loud.” 

“I can get you his number.” Kai raised his brows. “If you want.” 

Yeonjun laughed. “I don’t think I can just talk to him.”

“I might... Know someone that speaks to him.” Kai looked away. “Maybe I can ask him how he’s doing, if that helps?”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun smiled, hand coming up to play with Kai’s long hair. “Maybe.”

“Junnie!” 

Yeonjun laughed as Soobin bent his knees to hug him at the bus station. 

There was something a little awkward yet endearing in the way that Soobin hugged. He tried to make himself small and put his head on the other’s chest, he squeezed a bit hard and Yeonjun had to make sure they both didn’t stumble backwards. 

Like a big puppy jumping on you as a greeting. 

“Hey.” Yeonjun smiled back at him. 

“I missed you.” Soobin pouted. 

“Hm.” Yeonjun whined. “Missed you too.”

They were very aware of the _Honeymoon Phase_ they still had going on. Yeonjun had changed his mind about it, he used to think that it only lasted for a while before leaving couples stuck in routines. Maybe eight months isn’t a lot, but he likes to think that he figured it out. 

He intertwined his fingers with Soobin’s, the two started walking as the taller told him about his day. 

It doesn’t need to be a phase, affection doesn’t need to “die out”, it just comes intermittently.   
Just like how, after two years, Beomgyu forgives everything and Taehyun gives up to all his whims when they say they grew out of that phase. 

Yeonjun looks at Soobin as he babbles about his morning with a slight lisp. 

“Are you listening?”

“Mhm.” Yeonjun hummed. “You’re so cute.”

“I- What?” Soobin laughed, taken aback. “Pay attention.”

“I am.” He laughed. “Did you get the record player to work?”

“Of course.” Soobin smiled. “And I found a perfect place in my room for it, too.” 

“Good.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“Soobin.” He laughed. “What are you doing?”

Soobin watched him with big eyes as Yeonjun took the headphones off his head, stopping his dance. “I liked this one.”

“We can take it.” Yeonjun eyed the album Soobin was listening to. “It’s on sale.”

“I want to have enough money for the Muggle plant nursery.”

“Plants?” Yeonjun thought of the mall they were in. “There might be some at the flower shop?”

“No.” Soobin took out his phone. “I saved some places we can go.”

“Let me see.” Yeonjun took the phone, seeing the saved places on the Google Maps app, just like Yeonjun had taught him to. “This one is fifteen minutes away.”

“Can we go?” Soobin raised his brows. “Please?” 

“Of course, but...” He handed the phone back to Soobin. “Are you sure you’ll find something there? Aren’t your shops better?” 

Soobin shook his head, putting the headphones on once again, head bouncing to the rhythm. 

“Stop smelling every single flower.” Yeonjun laughed as Soobin leaned down again. 

“It’s amazing, to smell so many of them without getting bitten or poisoned.” 

“I thought Herbology would be a nice, calming career for you.”

“It is-“ Soobin raised his hand, a sneeze interrupting him. “It is, compared to all the other crazy ones.” 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. “What are we looking for?” 

“Veggies.” 

“Veggies?” Yeonjun frowned, following as Soobin started walking again. 

“Easy ones that won’t take a lot of space.” Soobin specified. “Salad leaves will be the easiest.”

Yeonjun scratched the side of his head, looking around the nursery. “Spring onions?” 

“Oh, maybe.” Soobin nodded. “What do you think of peas? 

“Sure.” He shrugged. “Aren’t carrots and tomatoes some classics?” Yeonjun pointed at their signs. 

“Those can work.” 

“What is this about? Are you planning on being self sustainable?” Yeonjun laughed. 

“I was thinking,” Soobin glanced around the plants, walking towards the salad leaves. “Maybe your mom would eat her vegetables if she got them from the greenhouse.”

“What?”

Soobin looked back at him. “Is that wrong?”

Yeonjun blinked. He remembered having trouble at lunch, but he wasn’t aware Soobin was paying attention to that. “You...”

“Did I... Overstep a boundary?” 

“You...” Yeonjun stepped forward, throwing his arms around Soobin. “Are amazing.”

Yeonjun couldn’t leave the _Honeymoon Phase,_ not when Soobin made him fall for him every time.   
Because sometimes love and affection come intermittently, you need to have a little reminder of how you feel every now and then.

Soobin put down the needle into his record, holding his breath until it started playing. He turned back to Yeonjun with bright eyes. 

“I can’t believe that this works without magic.”

Yeonjun shrugged, smiling at his excitement. “Maybe yours works with magic.”

Soft guitar filled the room as Soobin sat by Yeonjun’s side on his bed. “Muggles aren’t that bad, after all.”

“I think you’re starting to really like them.”

“Maybe.” Soobin smiled. 

He looked at Soobin’s hair, the lavender shades almost silver now, Yeonjun squinted. “Is that blue?”

“What?” Soobin raised his hand to his head. 

“Maybe you should ask Taehyun to turn it back to black.”

Soobin brushed his bangs down. “I want to see what it does.”

“You think mine will turn other colors?” Yeonjun touched his own hair. 

“It’ll be fun.” Soobin smiled. “I hope it turns pink, I want to see that.”

“You know, I can just dye it pink.”

“No, no.” Soobin shook his head. “Let’s see what happens.”

Yeonjun laughed, he was half hoping his hair would change colors like Soobin’s.

“Junnie.” Soobin grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers.

“Yeah?”

Soobin stood up once again, tugging Yeonjun’s hand. He didn’t say anything, putting his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders and slowly swaying side to side. 

“Are we... Dancing?” Yeonjun laughed, hands going to Soobin’s waist. 

The taller hummed. They were off beat, Yeonjun noticed, he wasn’t going to comment on it as he let Soobin lead them. He closed the space between them to rest his head on Soobin’s shoulder, just for him to hug Yeonjun tighter. 

“You smell good.”

Soobin chuckled, sounding deep from were Yeonjun’s head was. “Muggle cologne.”

“I know, I bought it.” Yeonjun moved his hands from Soobin’s waist to his back. 

“You too.”

“Hm?” Yeonjun looked up. 

“You smell good too.”

“I know.”

Soobin whined. “Stop saying that every time I compliment you.”

Yeonjun laughed, staying silent as he hugged Soobin. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of Soobin’s shirt against his cheek and their chests pressed together. 

“There’s another thing I want to do.”

Yeonjun scoffed. “There are a lot of things I want to do.”

There was a pause, Yeonjun was sure Soobin had an annoyed expression.   
“I want to go on a trip.”

“Us?”

“All of us.” Soobin rested his cheek on Yeonjun’s head. “All five.”

“Leave it to me.”

“Will you do it?”

“I’ll make them do it.”

Yeonjun smiled as he heard Soobin laughing. “Of course.” 

He felt Soobin leaning back to look down at him, Yeonjun lifted his head from his shoulder to meet his eyes. 

They stopped their “dancing” as Soobin scanned his face. 

Another song started playing when he leaned in to kiss Yeonjun. 

It was soft, the taller took his time to kiss him adoringly, at least thats how Yeonjun felt it. Soobin moved his hand to card his fingers into the blond’s hair as their lips moved together.

Yeonjun opened his eyes slightly when the kisses started getting more paused, he saw a faint smile on Soobin’s lips before he left a final peck. 

“I’m going to say something stupid.”

Yeonjun frowned. “What?”

“I feel like I fall deeper in love every time we’re together.”

Yeonjun felt a tingle in his belly, he sneaked his hands up to Soobin’s cheeks.   
It was cheesy, it really was, but that’s exactly how he felt about him. 

It was now his turn to tug Soobin into a kiss, he tried to do it as lovingly as the taller did. The Slytherin’s hands holding Soobin’s face as he kissed him slowly. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i skipped a week but these days have been.. rough
> 
> i don’t like my bad mood influencing the story so this chapter is being divided (because i didn’t want to make you wait lol) 
> 
> and yeah the next one is the final :(( (for now) 
> 
> also! i added some links in the last chapter but [you can just click here to see one of paltitas amazing drawings of this story](https://twitter.com/petitene/status/1298715418056462339?s=21) check them out!!


	22. Chapter 22

“Should we start with the tent?”

“Let’s wait for the others.” Yeonjun put his hands on his hips, watching Taehyun and Kai walk around. 

They’d chosen a campsite rental, not very far from them. The three chose to take the bus, while Soobin and Beomgyu came with the car filled with their stuff because _of course Beomgyu had a fucking car._

“They were right behind us.” Kai frowned. “Why aren’t they here?” 

Taehyun took out his phone. “I’ll call Soobin.” 

Yeonjun sighed, squinting his eyes from the sun. “I think that’s them.” He pointed to a silver car entering the place. 

He walked to the parking lot as Beomgyu turned off the engine, the other two followed. “What took you so long?” 

“I asked to stop at that Muggle burger place. The red one.” Soobin smiled. 

“McDonald’s?” Taehyun frowned, going to the back of the car. 

Kai gasped. “You had McDees without me?”

“He was a pain in the ass.” Beomgyu sighed, closing the door. “And here I thought he hated Muggle stuff.” 

Taehyun muttered something and started picking up their bags from the back of the car. 

“Woah, you must train a lot to lift everything so easily.” Kai gasped before picking up some stuff too. 

“Yeah.” Taehyun looked at Beomgyu and giggled before the two younger ones started walking to their designated place. 

“Also, Yeonjun, the other day I took Soobin to the mall.” Beomgyu lifted the last bag. “When he said something about _nice underwear_ I was about to take him to Victoria’s Secret.”

“No! Soobin!” Yeonjun whined. “We just went swimming.”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. “In your underwear.”

“Yeah. We didn’t take any swimming suits to Hogwarts.”

“At Hogwarts.”

“Stop! Soobin tell him-“

“With Soobin...”

Yeonjun stompted his feet, Soobin chuckled and walked up to him. “Don’t worry we didn’t go to Vanessa’s Secret, we went to Kevin’s.” 

“Now your boyfriend has some nice Muggle boxers for when you want to go, uh, swimming.”

Yeonjun watched as Beomgyu walked away laughing before he turned to Soobin. “Stop making me look weird.”

“Who’s _making_ you look weird? You can do that on your own.”

“Thank goodness there is an actual bathroom here.” Kai shook his wet hands as he made his way back to their place in the camp. “What if I had to do it on a bush and something bit me?”

“But, uh,” Yeonjun frowned, leaving the portable fire pit in front of the tents, “Don’t yougo around the Forbidden Forest searching for creatures all the time?”

“Not with my butt out.” Kai shook his head. 

“Alright?” Yeonjun pushed his hair back. “Do we have everything to start grilling-“

“Wait.” Soobin swiped on his phone. “I need Beomgyu to drive me somewhere.”

“What?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows, already sitting in one of the folding chairs. “Couldn’t you say it before we got here?”

“I forgot.” Soobin rolled his eyes, giving his phone to Beomgyu. “I searched for some places, there is a good place to buy some sea food nearby.”

Beomgyu twisted his face in disgust. “If that means more meat for me, okay.” 

“Can I go?” Kai perked up. “I want to choose some stuff.”

“Anyone else?” Beomgyu sighed. 

“We’ll stay here, wash the vegetables and start the fire.” Taehyun laughed, pointing at Yeonjun and himself. 

Beomgyu hesitated. “You sure?” 

“Go.” Taehyun rolled his eyes, turning around to look for the charcoal bag. 

Soobin tugged at Beomgyu’s arm, taking him towards the parking lot. “Why did you make me bring a cooler with meat if we were going to buy more food?”

“You’re not even buying or eating these.” Soobin shook his head as they walked, Kai following behind. 

Yeonjun watched the three before he heard the sound of the cooler’s lid opening. 

“Should we start with washing these?” Taehyun pulled out a bag of vegetables. 

Yeonjun nodded, following him to the faucet outside of the building with the office and bathrooms. “I thought we were going camping in the middle of nowhere.”

“This _is_ the middle of nowhere.” 

“You know what I mean.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “No indoor bathrooms, no going to a store if we need something, no cooler filled with Kai’s favorite juice.”

Taehyun gave him the bag. “We can’t really just go somewhere and start camping. What if we’re trespassing private land?” 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, leaning to help him wash. 

“Besides,” Taehyun giggled, “We get to experience sleeping in a hot tent with mosquitoes. What’s the difference?”

“Wouldn’t you like the danger of it?”

“Danger?”

“Like hearing something in the dark, like a wild bear.” 

Taehyun scoffed. “Doubt it, Hyuka would already befriend him.”

“What if, like, we heard something-“

“Like Hyuka and I would be afraid of a Muggle forest, we could save you.” 

“Hey.” Yeonjun bumped his shoulder. “You don’t trust your seniors to save _you?”_

Taehyun paused, like he had to consider it. “Maybe Beomgyu.”

“Hey!”

“I feel like this is going to fall.” Yeonjun eyed heir makeshift table on top of the unused cooler. 

“It’s not.” Taehyun scrunched his nose, grabbing his bag. “If we’re careful.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun slowly stepped away from it. “Now, I know there was a lighter around here.”

“Just make sure those Muggles from the other tent aren’t watching.”

“The-?” Yeonjun turned around. “No, I think they’re too far.” He turned back around. “Fuck!”

“What? What? Did I burn you?”

Taehyun stood frozen, wand in hand and the fire already lit in front of him. 

“No.” Yeonjun blinked, he watched the guilt in the other’s eyes. “No, you didn’t even touch me. It’s okay. I was just surprised.” He stepped forward, guiding Taehyun’s wand back into his bag. 

“Okay.”

“I thought that, uhm, you didn’t...”

Taehyun took a step back. “I spent years making sure I don’t fuck up that spell again.” He put his bag down. “I feel the safest when I’m the one doing it.”

“Good.” Yeonjun nodded. “You did good, Tyun, even nonverbal, amazing.” 

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Sorry I scared you.” Yeonjun put his hands on the pockets of his sweats. 

“Just don’t tell Gyu I did that.” Taehyun played with his fingers. “He gets... Protective.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun nodded. “I won’t.” 

The sound of a car made them turn around, snapping them out of the awkwardness. The sound of wheels on gravel stopping as Beomgyu turned off the engine. 

“We got it!” Soobin smiled as he stepped out of the car. 

“We were about to start with the meat.” Yeonjun pointed to the prepared ingredients. 

“Are you grilling?” Kai walked up to them. 

“Yeah, I can take care of the cooking.” Yeonjun watched their bags. “What did you get?”

“Not much.” Soobin opened it. 

“Not much? You got so many unnecessary stuff.” Beomgyu walked to his chair again. 

“I’m going to eat all of it.”

“You won’t.”

“I will!”

“I can’t eat anymore.” Soobin leaned back on his chair. 

Yeonjun finished the last of his ramen and put the cup on the table. “Agh.” 

“How are we diving for the tents?” Kai pointed behind him. “I don’t want to be with a couple.” 

“Wait.” Yeonjun frowned. “You want to sleep? Already?” 

“We can talk for a while.” Taehyun stretched his legs. 

“Should we go inside the tent? Talk like those sleepovers in movies?” Soobin raised his brows. 

Yeonjun laughed. “We can do that.” He stood up from his chair and breathed deeply. “Let’s tidy up and then go talk about boys.”

“You two prepared everything.” Beomgyu pouted at Taehyun and turned towards Yeonjun. “Go rest and we take care of it.”

Taehyun clicked his tongue. “I’ll help.”

“Then I take Tyun’s place!” Kai laughed loudly as he ran inside the tent, screeching as he fell on the opening. 

Yeonjun laughed and followed behind the youngest, he already chose a spot on the inflatable mattress and took out his phone. 

“Ah.” Yeonjun sat by his side, crossing his legs. “It was a nice day, right?”

“Sweating and bitten by insects kind of nice.” Kai laughed, he looked up from his screen and paused. “Uhm.” He started swiping down on his phone, going to older messages on his chat. 

“What is it?” 

Kai hesitated a little before slowly passing his phone to him. “I asked about Daewon.”

Yeonjun blinked, he grabbed the phone. Curiosity got the best of his as he read the name above. “I didn’t know you were friends with Junseo.”

“It’s a... New thing.”

Yeonjun read through the texts stating that Daewon was flustered but still okay, his family didn’t know yet. 

He sighed, he shouldn’t worry about the enemy, but Yeonjun still had a heart. 

He noticed Kai anxiously looking at his phone, Yeonjun passed it back to him. “I won’t tell them.”

“Uh?” Kai glanced up. “Thanks.”

Yeonjun smiled at him, he ruffled the already messy hair on Kai’s head. “Thank you for always trusting me.”

Kai hummed. “I trust you.” He zoned out a little, thinking about something. 

Yeonjun just watched him frown slowly, deep in thought. “What is it?”

Kai looked up again. “I should tell you.”

“You don’t look sure about that.” 

The younger worried his lower lip, glancing out the tent at the rest. 

“Kai.” Yeonjun called him. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why-“

“That doesn’t mean you should tell me _everything_.” He smiled. 

“What?”

Yeonjun turned to face him entirely. “If you’re just telling me, but don’t feel good about it, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“But...” He trailed off, he exhaled looking down at his phone again. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Yeonjun laughed, sitting back comfortably. 

“Being a good friend.” 

Yeonjun scoffed, he threw an arm around Kai’s shoulders. “You’re a good one too.” 

“Oh my, are we talking about boys?” Beomgyu flopped on his stomach, legs swinging behind him. “Soobin, what’s your type?”

Taehyun pushed him to sit by his side. “Should we do truth or dare?”

“I dare Beomgyu to go home.” Kai smiled. 

“You can go into the lake, right?” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“I’m not going there.” Soobin frowned. 

“Rock, paper, scissors and the loser goes swimming?” Beomgyu decided to sit. 

“At my last camping trip we had a game.” Yeonjun picked up a pillow and put in on his lap. “Don’t know if you’re up to it.”

Kai slapped his knee. “Say it.” 

“Don’t make me go swimming.” Soobin pleaded. 

“At the count of three,” Yeonjun raised his hand, three fingers up. “You put up how many boys you kissed, if someone has the same number you two go swimming.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Soobin was still pouting. “I don’t like this.”

“How many boys I’ve kissed?” Taehyun cocked his head to the side. “Or people?”

“Boys, I don’t want my number to be so high.” Yeonjun waved his hand. 

“Ooh, you master.” Kai mocked him. “Being all popular, kissing people.” 

Yeonjun shrugged. “Are we doing it?”

“I still think it’s stupid.” Soobin shook his head. 

“Okay.” Yeonjun smiled. “We’re doing it.”

Yeonjun counted down from three and they all paused to look at each others fingers. 

Taehyun looked at Soobin with a raised eyebrow. “Did you put up two hands?”

“No, I didn’t.” Soobin smiled. “Only five.”

“You did-“

“Huening Kai stop lying.” Beomgyu pointed. 

“What?” Kai held up two fingers. “I’m not!”

“Taehyun and Yeonjun got four.” Soobin pointed at the two. “So you go, ha!”

“Alright, don’t have a problem with that.” Yeonjun stood up. “Beomgyu, you’re so cute.”

Soobin stood up with him. “You only kissed Taehyun?”

Beomgyu furrowed his brows. “Shut up, you wish you could be with your first kiss.”

“No.”

“Not really.”

“Not me.”

“I don’t.”

“Shut up.” Beomgyu stood up. 

“Awe, will you marry your first love? That’s so romantic.” Yeonjun laughed as he started walking to the shore. 

“Ma-?“ Beomgyu let out a laugh as he looked away. “What are you saying?”

“Let’s just go into the lake.” Taehyun walked faster. 

“And we pretend you don’t see your red ears.” Kai nodded, standing next to Beomgyu. 

Yeonjun’s feet reached the water. “Fuck! It’s cold.”

“How deep do you think this is?” Taehyun dipped his toes too. 

“No idea.” Yeonjun breathed out. “Should we take our shirts off?”

“Do you have a change of clothes?”

“Yeah.” 

Taehyun grabbed his wrist and started running deeper into the lake with Yeonjun behind him, screaming in frustration as it became harder and the water only reached their knees. 

“Boo!” Kai raised his hand with a thumb down. “Dip your head!”

“Shut up!” Yeonjun screamed back. 

“Dip!” Beomgyu joined him.

“Do it, cowards!”

“Who are you calling cowards?” Yeonjun looked down at the dark water under him. “I hope there is nothing here.” 

He bent his knees and threw himself under the water as he could, cold hitting him before he sat up again. Taehyun followed, whining at the temperature. 

Standing up again, he rushed out of the water, legs slow as he took big strides to the shore. Soobin had picked up a towel and opened it as Yeonjun ran to him. 

Soobin hugged him with the towel, not minding as Yeonjun got water on his shoulder. “Was it cold?”

“Mhm.” Yeonjun pouted, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Soobin’s warmth. 

“Wait!” Taehyun was still standing in the water. “I think my contact lens fell!”

“Did you bring another one?”

“No!”

“Dumbass.” 

Kai looked between the four. “You can tell who is in the Honeymoon Phase.” 

Yeonjun laughed, cheek still pressed on Soobin’s shoulder. He wasn’t cold anymore, he just liked it. “There is no such thing.”

“Yeah, these two are in the Marriage Phase.”

“Stop bringing up marriage.” Beomgyu glared at them. 

“Taehyun!” Soobin called. “Gyu is planning on getting you an engagement ring!”

“He can’t even get me out of this lake!”

Soobin laughed loudly, shaking Yeonjun who was resting against him. 

The blond heard Kai’s laugh, watching as Beomgyu took off his shoes to go into the water and help Taehyun. 

He sighed against Soobin’s neck, not sure if the warmth he felt was from the towel or from the fondness. 

Yeonjun stretched as he woke up, trying to orientate himself in a strange environment. He saw Kai curled up around his plushie to his right, Beomgyu to his left. 

The blond stood up, unzipped the tent as quietly as he could and stepped out. 

“You up?” 

Taehyun smiled at him. “Weather’s nice.”

Yeonjun squinted under the sun. “Soobin’s sleeping?”

“Yeah.” Taehyun motioned to his tent. 

Yeonjun stumbled to the smaller tent, finding Soobin sleeping profoundly. He smiled at the sight before throwing himself at his side, breathing deeply against him before leaving a kiss on his soft cheek. 

Soobin stirred, Yeonjun started leaving kisses on his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. 

“Jun?” He mumbled, his voice low and raspy. 

“Would be offended if it were someone else.” Yeonjun laughed. 

The taller groaned, stretching himself before throwing an arm around him. He finally opened his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey, handsome.”

Soobin scoffed, closing his eyes again. 

“How do you look so good when you just woke up?” Yeonjun shook his head. 

“Stop.” Soobin smiled. 

“Look at you, so pretty. My pretty Soobin.”

He opened his eyes again, looking at Yeonjun with a smile. “You don’t look so bad, either.”

“I never look bad.”

“Annoying.” Soobin’s voice was still deep with sleep. “Gimme a kiss.” 

Yeonjun laughed and leaned forward again to kiss him, ignoring each other’s morning breaths and being disgustingly cute as they know they are. 

“Breakfast?” 

“Let me...” Soobin sighed. “Five more minutes.” He smiled with his eyes closed.

Yeonjun laughed and stood up, leaving the tent again to find Taehyun moving stuff around. He went inside the big tent again, watching the two sleeping boys. 

“Up!” He started clapping. “Wake up!”

Kai sat up, looking confusedly around him. “What?”

“How do you wake this one?”

Kai picked up a pillow and punched Beomgyu with it. 

“Do that again, I dare you.” Beomgyu mumbled. 

Yeonjun went out the tent the moment Kai picked up the pillow again, watching as Taehyun poured himself some juice. 

“Why are they screaming?”

“They’re playing.”

A high pitched scream came out the tent as Kai crawled out of it. “You don’t bring a wand to a pillow fight!”

Soobin stumbled out, eyes wide open. “What was that? Is everyone okay?”

“Now that you’re up.” Yeonjun smiled. “Let’s have breakfast.”

Yeonjun played with Soobin’s hair as the taller rested his head on his lap. Kai was laying on his belly on front of them, Taehyun beside him with Beomgyu’s head on his stomach. 

“I’ll miss this.” Yeonjun smiled at them, remembering the times they would lay like this at the Courtyards of Hogwarts. 

“What am I going to do without you, guys?” Kai pouted. “I’ll be so lonely.”

“What am I?” Taehyun laughed. 

“Yeah, but we won’t be together like this.”

Soobin reached a hand to slightly push Kai. “We can still be together.” 

Kai snickered. “Not after tomorrow.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Come on, we’ll be together to-“

“Don’t say it.” Soobin frowned. 

“What? To-“

“Dude, don’t say the line.” Beomgyu groaned. 

“Alright.” Yeonjun scoffed. “I’ll miss you too.”

“Getting all sappy.” Soobin smiled up at him. 

“Yeah, I am.” Yeonjun scrunched his nose. 

“Let’s not get emotional again.” Taehyun closed his eyes. 

“I just wanna say,” Yeonjun twisted a strand of Soobin’s hair, “Thank you. For giving me a year like this.” 

“Thank you for letting us.” Soobin gave him another dimpled smile. 

“It’s all thanks to you.”

Yeonjun laughed as he leaned down to kiss Soobin, hearing the others groan in response. 

* * *

The next part is an ALTERNATIVE ENDING. 

It was also almost the original ending to the first part. 

If you liked the original, you can stop reading. 

* * *

“Are they sending students to get me now?” Yeonjun put his hands in his pockets. “A Prefect?” He repeated sarcastically. “Are you an owl substitute or something?”

“I’ll soon be the Head Boy.” The other boy blinked, confused by Yeonjun’s response.

“Sure thing.” Yeonjun nodded with furrowed brows. “Anyways,” He started before the Prefect guy could answer, “I’m not interested. Thanks.”

“This is the last year you can attend Hogwarts.” He was now serious, he took a familiar envelope out of his bag. “They really want you to go.”

“I already said I don’t want to.”

“If this is about your mother-“

“And what if it is, huh?” Yeonjun was getting angry now, he wondered if the Prefect would use magic on a fight.

He kind of wanted to find out.

“They’re gone.” He said softly. “The Dark Lord and all his followers...”

“How are you so sure? They said they were gone that time too.”

“I know it’s scary, but...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “If that’s the thing, you’re actually safer there than out here.”

“I’m not scared, I’m angry.”

“And it’s understandable.” The Prefect extended his hand with the envelope. “Just... Think about it.”

“Soobin!”

Yeonjun looked behind him to see another boy coming on a bike at them. He stopped at their side with a smile.

The Prefect pushed the envelope towards Yeonjun again, who grabbed it hastily, before facing the boy with bleached hair beside them.

Yeonjun watched the two boys talk as he zoned out a little. Each year he always wondered. 

He wondered what life could be at Hogwarts. 

Sighing, Yeonjun crumbled the envelope and passed it to the Prefect- Soobin. 

He really should stop daydreaming. 

“Again, not interested.”

The taller sighed. “You can keep it.” 

He was almost disappointed at how the other gave up, but that was what he wanted, right?

Yeonjun watched as Soobin and the other boy started walking away. Maybe Hogwarts was lacking off, sending students like that. Maybe they thought a friendly face would convince Yeonjun.

Maybe they were wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the official ending is the happy one don’t kill me!!! that’s just for the plot twist/angst lovers.
> 
> if you read this far, thank you so much. i really read every comment and get happy when i get notifications for this.
> 
> as i said, it’s the end for now. i might come back with more short stories with these characters because i’ve grown to love them a lot.
> 
> also: ANY STORY INSPIRED BY THIS ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE IS WELCOMED PLEASE TAG ME AND I WILL READ IT 
> 
> again,, thank you so much for reading. i have many stories that i want to focus on but this one will always be one of my favorites


End file.
